Akatsuki Kittens
by foxylove51
Summary: The Akatsuki are turned into tiny furballs and some how end up in our world, only to be discovered by a teenage girl and her wacky friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no." I said, looking at my phone. My best friend, Brittany, had invited herself and May over, without my permission. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't say no. No doubt Brittany knew the same thing.

I grabbed my car keys and a black hoodie on my way to the car, sliding into the cold seat. I shivered and turned the heater on as I backed out of my driveway. I only had to check for other cars, since I had the mailbox moved after May hit it with my car. There was still a good sized bump on the trunk. I called ahead and ordered two pepperoni pizzas, since I knew that one wouldn't be enough, due to Brittany eating like a hog.

Since I didn't live very far from town, it would still take a while before my pizzas would be done, so I pulled into the parking lot and waited, eventually falling asleep. I jumped at the sound of a truck's tires screeching as the driver slammed on the brakes. It was an older looking red pickup truck, full of dents and scratches. A passenger threw out a cardboard box while the truck was slowing, and then they took off, full speed. I stared at the box, full of curiosity, before checking my phone. I still had about seven minutes before my pizzas would be done, which was plenty time to see what some one was so desperate to get rid of.

The only sound I heard as I approached the disposed package was the light blanket of snow crunching under my black boots. That is, until I got closer. Hisses and meows rolled from the crack the tops flaps. I ran to the soggy box, once I knew it contained living creatures that needed help. I slowly opened the flaps to ensure that a stray cat wouldn't come flying out at me, and was satisfied when it didn't happen.

I gasped at what I saw inside. Ten little kittens, ranging in size and color, were looking up at me. I was disgusted that anyone could treat helpless animals so badly. They were covered in dirt and their fur was clumped up, not to mention I could see the outline of their ribs. A little black kitten, with an orange face and one eye shut, walked slightly closer to me, as though he was afraid of me. He gave me a pitful meow, and I my vision blurred slightly. I gently lifted the box and put it in the back of my car, sure to leave the heater on low and a window cracked while I got my pizzas. On my way home, i stopped at a small petstore and got everything I would need to take care of my tiny companions.

Brittany's car was already parked in my driveway, meaning I was going to get woke up early, instead of sleep in on my day off, she she could go to work at the small cafe we both had part time jobs at. I ran inside with the cats, since they were my biggest concern at the moment. As I walked through the door I commanded May to go get the stuff from my car.

Brittany ran toward me as I set the box on the floor and gasped after I opened it, showing her their poor conditions. I pulled out a black kitten with onyx colored eyes and carried him to the hallway bathroom. Brittany followed my lead, bringing the yellow kitten that had blue eyes. I gently set mine in the tub and ran warm water until it reached his chin.

I made sure to be extra gentle and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't scratch. The other guy was a completly different story. By the time he was clean, Brittany's arms were covered in tiny scratches. I already had mine sitting on the sink, laying comfortable a small towel, drying him with my hairdryer. Unlike most kittens, though, he didn't purr while I combed his fur.

Brittany, May, and I finished washing the kittens in only fifteen minutes. They looked a little better, but they were still too skinny. 'I'll fix that.' I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled some ham from the fridge, chopping it into bite sized pieces, before pouring into ten food bowls I got from the store. As soon as it was within their reach, they rushed to it, devouring every bite in minutes.

After we ate our own dinner, consisting of fried chicken, we gathered all the kittens in the living room and lined them up in front of the couch. "Time to name these little guys, and girl." I said, looking at them all.

"They look like the akatsuki from naruto, don't they?" Brittany observed, picking up the kitten that was red with brown eyes, who resmebled her favorite, Sasori. All the kittens looked diturbed when Brittany mentioned the name of my favorite group of criminals.

"Hey, you're right!" May agreed, holding the blond cat to her chest. "We should name the kittens after them."

"I agree." I said, picking up the plain black cat, so that I was looking into his eyes. "I now dub thee, Itachi-kun!"

"I don't wwant to name them all after Akatsuki." Brittany agrued, holding up her red kitty. "How about naming this one Pinocchio?"

We all giggled at the kitty's new name, while it looked bored. I set down Itachi to pick up the brown cat that had black stripes, making it look like it had stitches, and strange colored eyes. "Okay, then we'll name this guy frankein stein."

May snatched up the white one. "Only if we can name this one snowflake!" She giggled.

The kitten started hissing and clawing at thin air, since he couldn't reach May's hand, causing us to laugh even harder than before. It almost looked like the other kittens were laughing too. "Alright, i think we've tortured them enough."

So, here how they were named:

Black kitten: Itachi

light Blue kitten:Kisame

dark blue kitten: Konan

Orange kitten: Pein

Black kitten with orange face: Tobi

Black and white kitten: Zetsu

White kitten: snowflake

brown kitten with black stripes: Frankein stein

red kitten: Pinocchio

blond kitten: deidara

"Alright, now we have to put their collars on." I said, carrying the collars from the dinning room, but when I got back, my friends had disappeared. I sighed and sat on the couch, picking up Itachi. "Alright, be a good kitty Itachi and let me get your collar on." He complied and held completly still until I was done, after which he jumped down.

All the kittens were very good, except snowflake, who rebelled at first, but I finally got his collar on. The collars I had bought were plain black with silver tags, that only had my address, since we hadn't given them names yet. I walked up to my room, followed by all the kittens, and changed into pajamas. Most of the kittens, except Snowflake, Deidara, and Kisame, looked away. Konan, Itachi, and Pein managed to get them to turn their heads as well. I ignored it and crawled into bed, falling to sleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, from now on the kittens will talk in bold, but since they are cats, the girl can't understand.

I heard the noise from down stairs and rolled onto my side. '8:00 fucking o clock in the morning!' I screamed in my mind. I looked at the kittens, all of them wide awake and a few missing. The remaining kittens looked kinda...mad. I sighed as I lifted myself out of the bed, with the kittens that had stayed on my heels.

I picked up a kitty at random, Itachi, and started petting him. I walked into the kitchen to see May and brittany running around like chickens with their heads cut off, arguing over an extra crispy...thing in the skillet on the stove.

May finally sat in the middle of the floor, whining her cute little head off. "I wanna go back to bed!" She screeched, snatching poor Deidara and squeezing him to her chest, though he didn't look like he was about to complain.

"She's _so_ mature, huh?" I told Itachi, every word full of sarcasm, looking directly into his eyes. He didn't do anything but stare back at my, his expression full of apathy.

Brittany, meanwhile, was still dealing with her failed atempt at breakfast. Whatever had been on the stove was now on fire, with her rumaging through all my cabinets, trying to find the fire extiguisher. I sighed again and was about to help her, when she tripped over snowflake. I couldn't help but laugh at them both.

After I calmed down, I set Itachi up on my shoulder and started cleaning the huge mess my friends had made. I grabbed eggs, peppers, ham and cheese for some really simple omeletes. I was surprised that Itachi hung onto to me the whole time. I smiled at him and gave him a peice of the ham I was chopping, which he happily took. Some of the other kittens were lazily laying around the kitchen, not even paying attention to me, and meowing at one another.

**"Sempai!" **Tobi meowing, running toward the counter where Deidara was lounging. He jumped onto a nearby stool, then hopped up to the counter, running straight to his Sempai. Tobi pounced on the blond, annoying him further.

**"Tonbi, un!"** Deidara hissed, unaware that his every movement was being carefully watched. **"Get the hell away from me!"**

I couldn't help but giggle at Deidara meowing at little Tobi, it was just like the show! "Alright, Deidara, that's enough." I scolded. He looked over at me, then turned back to Tobi to meow a couple more times before Pein hissed, causing Deidara to shut up.

"Breakfast!" I yelled, almost getting knocked over by May and Brittany, who piled their plates high with food. I giigled while getting out my own plate, which was average instead of three times what a girl our sizes would eat.

"What pigs." I mumbled while walking to the kitchen.

**"Hn." Itachi agreed.**But of course, all Micki heard was a meow.

"Something tells me we're going to get along just fine." I commented, rubbing behind his ears. This time he slightly purred, but it was so quiet only I could hear it.

I ate my meal quickly, but I was still last to get done. May and Brittany ate unbelievably quick, before they threw their dishes into the sink and Brittany kept telling me to move my car so she could get to work. I sighed as I set my own plate in the sink and set Itachi, who had remained on my shoulder throughout the duration of the meal, in favor of Konan. I ran to the car, pulling up my hood to help keep the little girl warm. I pulled out, moving all the way to the other side of my house, so I could be sure she wouldn't hit me. Brittany was almost as bad at driving as May, which is why I wouldn't ride in the car with either girl.

When I went back inside, May was playing with the kittens, quite roughly. She was chasing around snowflake and Kisame at the moment with Itachi already in her arms. He didn't look alarmed in the slightest, that is, until she decided to toss him up in the air so high he almost hit the ceiling.

"May, don't be so ruff with the kittens." I scolded. She looked at me while she threw Itachi up again, but she threw him a good ten feet away from her, and she didn't even notice. I ran forward after the kitten, knowing May couldn't.

**"Holy shit!" Kisame gasped. **In his new, tiny body, a fall like that could seriously hurt or even kill the Uchiha. But he was just as useless in this situation as an infant, so all he could do was hope one of those girls would catch him.

"**Oh my God!**" Konan meowed, clinging onto the girl's shoulder for dear life.

I dived just in time to catch the little black cat in the hands, sighing as I stood back up. I turned back to glare at May. "Dammit May! I told you to not be so rough with them, and you almost kill him!"

"I-i'm s-s-sorry Alice, I d-didn't mean t-to" She stuttered, obviously scared. I sighed, feeling a little guilty for yelling at her, considering nobody was hurt, unless you counted my horrible carpet burn.

"It's okay, just make sure it NEVER happens again." I looked over to the black and white clock that hung over my cream colored couch, which sat on the wall across from my front door and slightly to the left. 11:30, meaning it had only been an hour since breakfast.

"Hey, let's go shopping at the mall!" May said, but I shook my head no.

"We can't, the kittens aren't allowed in the mall and I don't want to leave them here alone." I explained. "But we could get the others here to hang out and show them the kittens."

"Let's go!" May cheered, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. I swear, that girl was the fastest texter I've ever met. I watched as her fingers flew over the keyboard on her sliding phone. It only took twenty six seconds before she had texted messages to three of our friends.

"Alright, now let's change out of our pajamas." I instructed, leading the way upstairs. I walked to my walk in closet and pulled open the double doors. I went through the racks of clothes, finally grabbing black sweatpnats, a deep purple shirt, black fingerless glove, and a matching baseball cap. As I walked down the hall i knocked on the guest bedroom door, where May usually slept. "Hey, I know what we're doing today."

"What?"

"We're all going to the park to play baseball." I told her. I heard her squeal from the other side of the door.

I laughed and walked into the bathroom, with Konan at my heels. I just shrugged and stripped before turning the water on. I jumped in, bringing my tiny female friend with me, and washed up. 'Today was going to be great!'

Little did I know, today wouldn't be anything like I expected...


	3. Chapter 3

When I got out of the bathroom, feeling completly refreshed, I noticed that Nikki was already here, sitting contently on the couch while drinking a coffee. Nikki was my somewhat dark friend, always dressing in dark colors. Today she was wearing a black t shirt with a blood red skull on the front with a dark grey skirt and black and red striped stockings. She had black fingerless gloves like mine, but hers had a small black bow on each glove, and black combat boots. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail by a black ribbon.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked. She looked at me and smirked, handing over a second cup of coffee. I took a sip and grinned. French vanilla. "Aww, you remembered."

She nodded and picked up hidan. "Kittens, eh?"

"Some jackass threw them out of a moving truck and I couldn't just leave them there." I explained, taking a huge swig of my coffee.

"You and your maternal side." She teased, setting hidn down next to her. I didn't respond, knowing she was right. I had a soft spot for cute things, like these kittens and May. Brittany was a little too old and the rest up my wackos were too...I don't know, they just didn't have whatever it was that got my motherness started.

My front door slammed open, revealing diana, my other weirdo. Diana was 6'3", making her the tallest. She had short black hair, two inches above her shoulders, with dark purple highlights. She had three piercings in each ear, which she tried to convince me to get two of, and always wore a pair of black headphone around her neck. Today she was wearing a dark green tank top with a black half jacket and dark skinny jeans. "Hey hoes." She called, kicking the door shut.

"Hello bitch." I called back happily. Diana walked forward, almost stepping on Kisame.

"Woops! Sorry kitty!" She said, picking him up. She cuddled him for a second before sitting on the couch, holding him like a little baby. Some of the kittens seemed like they were snickering.

**"Aww, it's baby Kisame with his mama." Hidan teased.**

Kisame, being the light hearted dude he was, brushed off the insult. **"Yeah, and now it's time for dinner." **Kisame joked, referring to diana's chest.

Nikki and Diana lifted an eybrow, watching the kitten's strange behavior. "Ignore that, they're just weirdos."

The doorbell was rung, and I wonderd who the hell was hear. None of my friends ever rang my doorbell, so it had to be some one I didn't know. I opened the door to be pounced by my final crazy friend, rose. Rose was like a split between Diana and Nikki. She was 5'6", making her just a little taller than me, with straight black hair and red streaks. She almost always dressed in red and black clothes to match her hair and she was currently wearing black pants and a red tank top. She was the only one in our gang, excluding me, without pierced ears, but Diana planned on changing that. "Hello!" She said happily.

"Hey there." I said back, squeezing her half to death. We walked in and when Diana opened her mouth, I already knew what she was going to say.

"You guys should get your ears pierced." She stated, once again. I sighed and it momentarily crossed my thoughts that maybe I should get my ears pierced, just to shut her up. Besides, after I wore the earings for the required amount of time so they wouldn't close back, there was no reason I had to wear them. But before I could say anything, I was wacked in the back of the head.

"What the hell Alice! You dyed these poor things to look like the akatsuki!" Rose accused. I rubbed my sore head before stealing the paper she had hit me with.

"I didn't dye them, I found them like this!" I screamed back, beating her over the head. I threw the paper that had magically appeared into the trash and started lunch so we wouldn't be hungry when we got to the park. Diana and Rose seemed to sense that food was coming, because they followed me and plopped down on the bar stools. I just sighed and shook my head before turning to go to my refrigerator, only to be face to face with a smooth flat surface, as called the floor. "Hello floor, I hate you."

Diana and Rose started laughing at me while I picked myself up, looking behind me to see poor Itachi. He was also on the floor, and he looked like he was in pain. I carefully picked him and held him to my chest, apologizing many times. He jumped out of my arms moments later and ran off, probably upset with me. I pouted and continued with the food.

_Pizza? no. Hamburgers? Takes too long... Chicken? Had it yesterday. Speghetti? Ding ding ding, we have a winner!_ I smiled laying out everything I needed before pulling my hair back and washing my hands. I started cooking the food, and I noticed Itachi was back in the kitchen, but this time he was on the counter. _'Wait, how did he get up there?' _I thought. I looked around, but I didn't see anything he could have used to jump up there. Yes, cats can jump high, but a _kitten_ couldn't possibly jump _over three feet._ I decided to ignore it and finished everything before hollaring for May and Nikki, who practically ripped their food from my hands.

I sighed before getting two cat carriers out of the closet. "Alright, we're going to take the kitties with us to the park, so Nikki, Diana, May, you get five into this one, and we'll get the rest. Everybody nodded and we spilt up, looking for signs of the kittens.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana's POV

I flumped onto the couch, brushing a few pieces of stray hair out of my face, and sighed, quite loudly. I wiped off the sweat that had gathered on my forehead and looked at the now full cat carriers beside the front door. "Little snots were pretty hard to catch, huh?"

"Hell yeah! Except for our little angels, that is." Alice agreed from her spot on the floor. I looked over at her and was compelled to giggle slightly. She was laying right in front of the couch, her right arm covering her eyes, her left stretched out, and her right leg up on the couch with her left leg slung across her right.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Those cats were no problem at all." Nikki commented as she sat on the loveseat in the corner, sipping her coke.

Rose glared at her and got within inches of her face. "Of course _you'd_ say that, you didn't help us at all!" She whined. Nikki just moved around Rose to throw her can away, leaving Rose standing there with a priceless look on her face. I burst into a laughing fit, along with Alice and May.

"Alright, alright, it's time to get going. Brittany's suppose to meet us at the ball park as soon as her shift is over." Alice instructed as she calmed down. Like clockwork, every one moved outside to the cars, with May and Rose grabbing the cat carriers. It was strange how they usually listened to Alice, and occasionally Nikki.

My head went from laft to right, trying to decide whether to ride with May or Alice. On one hand, riding with Alice guaranteed life, but on the other May promised lots of fun. Decisions, decisions. I hopped into the back of alice's car, since I value my life. Nikki was already in the passanger seat, while May had Rose in her car. Alice pulled out first, taking off at lightening speed, leaving her house behind. _'__Bye, bye house.' _I thought.

I loved alice's house more than my own. Even though it was way close to the city, she lived in a GIGANTIC house that was at the top of a hill. Her property was behind the house, on the backside of the hill, so no one could see what was back there. She had a big pool and hot tub build onto the house, a barn full of horses, and her own tennis court! And that's just what was build there. There were some woods and near the back of her land was a natural waterfall and river. I couldn't understand why she never talked about about it..hell, she probably never ever _thought_ about it!

"Yo! Earth to Diana, come in Diana!" Alice said cheerfully. I looked at her and smiled, although deep down, I knew I envied her. Not only was she insanly rich, but super pretty. She had a small frame, with beautiful blonde hair and side bangs. Plus those big, innocent blue eyes and long, slender legs had most guys drooling.

Meanwhile I was freakishly tall, had dark purple eyes, with strange black and purple hair. No guy ever stared at me behind my back. I looked down, drowning in my self pity. _'Maybe if Alice wasn't around guys would- Wait, No! There's no way I could think something so horrible about her!' _I scolded myself.

Something fell on my shoulder and I gasped. "Are you okay?" I looked up at Alice, the person I had just thought badly about. It only made me feel worse about everything.

Nikki's POV

I stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. When we finally pulled into the park's parking lot, Alice turned and tried to get Diana's attention, who suddenly looked down, shame written all over her face. I watched as Alice gave her a minute before climbing into to the back to put a hand on Diana's shoulder.

I didn't ever have to ask why she was so depressed. I had found her crying her eyes out one day, and she confessed her jealousy of Alice. I tried to tell her that she was pretty in her own way too, but she denied it and continued crying. I could understand her insecurity because Alice seemed perfect at first, but she was only human. She was violent at times, crazy, and couldn't clean worth shit. Not to mention she had some major trust issues and if any guy touched her breasts or butt she goes balistic!

I just sighed and climbed out of the car, taking our cat carrier with me. I didn't let them out until I had got to the huge fenced in area of the park, where we planned on playing baseball. They stepped out slowly, then a few took off, exploring everything. Itachi and Konan just layed down in the sun and looked as though they were napping. Until Diana and Alice showed up, at which point Alice cuddled Itachi like the kitten he was, although he didn't look like he minded.

May and Rose finally arrived, bringing our baseball equipment with them. May let all the kittens loose and grabbed Deidara before he could get too far from her, squishing him to her chest.

"Alright, let the game begin!" Alice yelled. We took our places around the bases, Alice batting first.

Akatsuki's POV

"What the hell are they doing, un?" Deidara asked, staring as Alice ran around the field.

"It seems to be a game." Itachi stated, watching they as well. "I believe they called it baseball."

"Tobi wants to play too!" Tobi cheered, jumping up and down. He ran up to the ball the Rose had just hit with the bat and caused May, who was retrieving it, to trip. She stayed there for a second before screaming so loud Deidara put his head to the ground and tried to cover his ears with his paws. Alice was on her knees beside her in a matter of seconds, rubbing her back and checking for any damage.

"Damn it Tobi, look what you did, yeah!" Deidara hissed. Tobi ran into Alice's lap, who looked angry for a moment before she turned her attention back to May.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, sounding extremly panicked.

"She's got an old nail in her knee." Alice said, sounding more worried than ever.

Suddenly the three girls went nuts, running around in circles, screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Alice hissed suddenly, surprising all the akatsuki. Ever since they had arrived the girl had been sweet and spoke in a soft voice, but now she was talking in a tone that rivaled even Pein's. "Rose, call an ambulance! Nikki, Diana, help me stop the bleeding, NOW!"

"TOBI IS SORRY!" Tobi suddenly burst out, climbing up Alice's shirt to furiously lick her face. She pushed him back into her lap and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay tobi, you didn't know any better." she reassured. She set him aside after Nikki had brought back an old shirt from the back of Alice's car. She gently but quickly took the shirt and ripped it into strips.

"SHIT!" May hissed/yelled.

Alice's POV

I was shocked to see that May had pulled the nail out of her knee and was currently holding it in her hand. Diana was using the fence for support as she vomited. I had momentarily forgotten that blood made her queasy when I had told her to help. I refocused on May, who was now bleeding profusely. She hissed as I applied pressure to the wound as I wrapped it, careful not to hurt her too badly. A couple kittens ran up next to me and meowed, but I didn't have time to deal with them.

"Alright, an ambulance should be here in about ten minutes." Rose said as she ran up behind me.

"Good." I said, then yelled to Diana. "Put all the kittens in the cages and hurry!"

I focused on May's wound, until she started crying, which ditracted me from my task. "A-alice?"

"Yes." I asked, worried more than ever.

"Am I-i going to b-be oka-ay?" She stuttered. I smiled and nodded my head, then sighed as I heard the siren from the road in front of the park.

"Diana, are those kittens in their carriers yet?" I asked, not taking my eyes off May's leg.

It didn't take long before May was on her way to the hospital, but unfortunatly we couldn't ride with her in the ambulance. I drove like a maniac and got there right after the ambulance. I rushed into the building, not waiting for the others before I stormed up to the the desk.

"What's the damage?" Nikki asked as I walked to the waiting room where they were sitting.

"Apparently she got the nail in the worse possible spot in her knee. She hit a blood vein and a muscle, so it'll take a while for her to recover." I explained solemly.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

"Well, we're not really going to help in this waiting room and it's really late, so how about we just go home?" Nikki suggested.

Although I don't want to abandon May, I had to admit that she was right and besides, I was fucking starving! "Okay bitches, let's git." I said, walking out the doors, ignoring some jackass who whistled. I don't know who it was for and I don't care. On the way I pulled out my awesome phone, which has voice command (Don't know if they even have these but I'm writing this story so you can suck it).

"Text Brittany. May's in the hospital, I'll explain later. meet us at the house in twenty minutes." I shoved in back in my pocket and pulled out the car keys.

I waited until Rose and Nikki had climbed in before speeding away, pulling into my driveway in a record of fifteen minutes.

nikki's POV

I watching everyone, excluding me, spread throughout Alice's behemoth house, forgetting to let the kitties loose. I groaned before leaning down to free the little bastards. They excitedly ran out, probably tired of being in there all day. Itachi, Konan, Pein, and Pinocchio went to lounge on the couches and Alice's recliner.

I left them to go to the kitchen, where Tobi and Deidara were arguing, yet again. I ignored them and grabbed a can of tuna, setting it on the bar while I started the coffe pot. When I turned back around Tobi was scooting the can along the counter with his paws, attempting to open it. I smiled before starting to record it on my phone, which I was totally sending to Alice later.

I started feeling sorry for the little guy so I opened the can and poured it into a bowl on the floor. I almost tripped on the kittens that rushed to the bowl on my way to the coffee pot. Next came Alice, walking around in a huge blue Kentucky t shirt and really short black shorts. I raised an eyebrow when a couple kitten stared at her for a second before turning back to the food.

'Guess all males are pigs, even cats.' I thought, gulping another swig of coffee.

"Night Nikki. You came take your usual room if you'd like. I'll be in the basement on the couch again." Alice said before yawning, covering her mouth. I never knew why she did that, but I didn't care enough to ask.

**"Listen up." Pein commanded in a whisper, so the girls wouldn't notice. "We're splitting up and keeping an eye on all the girls. Itachi you'll be in change of Alice, Sasori you'll watch Brittany, and Hidan will watch Nikki. Tobi watch Rose, and Kisame watch Diana."**

**"Yes leader-sama! (un!)" They all said in unision.**

After a short conversation with nikki, I headed to my pericous couch, quickly noticing that I was being tailed by Itachi. I turned and gave him a tired smile. "Hey, boy, are you sleeping with me tonight?"

He simply meowed at me as I scooped him up and carried him down the stairs with me. I set him on the floor right by the couch and crawled in for the night, grinning when he jumped onto my pillow.

I opened my eyes the next morning to see..nothing. It was absolutely pitch black. 'Shit, I've gone fucking blind!' I panicked.

I sat up quickly, screaming, "Nikki, get your lazy ass in here, I've gone FUCKING BLIND!" Itachi meowed and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me from my lap.

'Oh, so I wasn't blind, Itachi must have been on my face...' I face palmed at my own stupidity. "Itachi, I am such an idiot!"

He meowed and when I looked at him I swear I could see the amusement in his eyes and he seemed to be _smirking_ at me. Sudddenly Nikki burst in the room, with more emotion on her face than I've ever seen before.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She sat down right in front of me, almost on Itachi, who was now pressed against my stomach.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Itachi had crawled over my face while I was asleep, so I thought I was blind when I woke up." I explained, leaning back a bit so I could cuddle Itachi.

The emotion left her face and she jumped back on her feet. "Dumbass." She said while she left, probably to go back to bed. I went downstairs to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, getting Nikki's mug ready as an apology. Itachi jumped onto the counter and watched as I scrambled around the kitchen, fixing breakfast for everyone. "Time to eat!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everybody, including the kittens, dragged themselves to the table, where I was already happily eating my breakfast.

Diana's POV

"Time to eat!" I groaned as I heard alice's loud, hyper voice calling from downstairs. I slowly opened and my eyes, startled by a huge blue thing in my face. I jumped back from the foriegn object, only to sigh in relief. It was only Kisame, my awesome furryball friend. He looked like I wasn't his best buddy, though, when I pulled to my chest in a bear hug.

Feeling a little better, I desended the stairs to eat a breakfast that, since it was cooked by Alice, was sure to be amazingly delicious. Too bad Nikki never cooked, she was an exceptional chief as well. Lucky for me, they both didn't mind helping me learn, which I was getting gradually better at.

Just as I expected, the table was set with great looking food, all arranged in an orderly fashion, with alice sat at the head. Surprisingly she had allowed Itachi on the table to eat, and had even given him some of her own food. 'Lucky punk. If he stays on alice's good side, he'd have it made.'

I took my spot to the right of Nikki and left of May's usual spot. Across from me was Brittany, who was finally back from work, and to her right was Rose. Breakfast was a quick meal and soon poor alice was stuck doing all our dishes, but I was far too lazy to help out. Any way, May's starting to help by drying and putting away everything.

I flumped onto the couch in the living room to watch tv on the flatscreen. I jumped when Kisame hopped into my lap. "Damn it Kisame!" I sceamed with a vein mark.

"Diana! No yelling at the kitties!" Brittany yelled from **Alice's** recliner. Yes, emphasis must be put on Alice, because if anyone gets caught in it, well...good luck. Not even May was spared from her wrath, which was really something.

Alice's POV

I was finally done, so I went to read a fanfiction I had found yesterday. It was fucking awesome! When I sat down I couldn't resist spinning in the chair and squeal "weee!" Itachi seems to have, once again, followed me, and was giving me a look.

"Hey, no dirty looks! It's my house and I'll be as crazy as I want." I declared, crossing my arms. He just smirked again before jumping onto the desk. It looked almost like he was reading the story, as strange as that sounds. He looked somewhat...shocked.

"What Mr. Snoodypuss, is too good for 'Consider yourselves kitties?' (AN- This really is a story on fanfiction and it's amazing.) I teased. His eyes darted to me for just a second before going back to the moniter.

"Bitch, gimmy my cookie!" Brittany yelled from some where in the house.

I sighed before closing the page. "And yet again, I'm stuck being the 'mommy' figure of this group." I muttered to myself.

I watched, mistified, as Kisame ran to Itachi and meowed something, before they both ran into the living room. I peeked in for just a second, seeing that all the cats had gathered in **my **recliner. 'Oh hell no!' I hissed in my mind.

"Get your mother fucking asses out of my chair, ya shit heads!" I screamed at them running toward them. Most jumped away, but the oh-so-cocky Snowflake stayed where he was, and it seemed that he was..laughing at me, for lack of a better word.

**"Hidan, I would not advise upsetting Alice." Itachi warned.**

**"Yeah, I'm so scared of a little girl. Go fuck yourself Uchiha."** He looked proud for telling Itachi off, but it vanished when he was lifted by his tail, by a not so happy Alice.

"Oi, you little fuck! First you refuse to get out of my chair, then you have the nerve to _hiss_ at Itachi? I'm gonna make you pay." Her eyes promised a very brutual, and painful, punishment. Whatever she has in mind couldn't have been good.

She marched to her closet, where she throw him in, none too gently. She whipped back around to face the others, squating down to their level. "The next one whos sits in my chair will have a much worse fate, okay?" She spoke in a sweet soft voice with a smile, but the akatsuki weren't fooled. She got up and walked away, leaving a stunned group of ninja.

**"Damn, un. I didn't know she could be so..."** Deidara started, but couldn't finish for a yack of words.

**"Spontanously violent." **Itachi offered. Deidara didn't like when the Uchiha acted superior, but his word choice was perfect.

Rose's pov

That's it, I am now officially bored out of my mind. Alice had stopped my cookie fight with Brittany, Nikki was no where to be found and Alice was busy reading a book. 'What to do, what to do...' I thought. Thankfully, entertainment soon found it's way to me, in the shape of a little fuzz ball named tobi.

"Hey, Tobi, want to play?" I asked. He meowed and clawed at my pant leg, so I assumed he was game. I grabbed the nearest cat toy to my chair, which happened to be a catnip filled mouse, with a string to pull it away with. And so, I, Rose, played with tobi for three whole hours.

_Ring. Ring._ "Hello?" Alice said from the other room. "Really? That's great!" She hung up and walked into the living room, with a huge smile.

"That was the hospital. Apparently, the damage done to may's knee wasn't nearly as bad as the doctor originally thought. She'll be able to come home tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

**Yeah, I was going to keep working on this, but I'm lazy, so this is it for now. Please don't forget to review, and constructive critism is highly appreciated. Thanks for reading! -Jacky**


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's POV

"Alice, I'm hungry!" I whined, tugging on her sleeve. She was _still _reading that damn book, which now that was closer up, I noticed that it was in french. I would never know how she had the patience to learn a second language. I tried once, but it was in highschool and I wound up failing the whole class. Although it still wasn't as bad as my grade in science. I didn't even know you could fail at science like that until I got my report card back in the mail. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, I'm hungry.

"Alice, please!" I begged. She sighed before closing her book and moving to the kitchen. "Yesh, thank you!"

"What do you guys want?" She yelled.

"Lasagna." Nikki suggested. Well, it was actually more like a demand.

"Yeah, lasagna sounds great!" Diana added. Guess we're eating lasagna tonight, and knowing Alive, so would the kittens.

Alice's Pov

I finished cooking dinner and sighed, slumping down at the small bar in my kitchen. I layed my head down and closed my eyes, feeling almost asleep. A small, distant sounding meow brought me back from my temporary sleep into slumber. I opened my eyes to see Itachi, standing right in front of my face and looking like he was about to start pawing at my face. I smiled at him, still sleepy, before standing up to stretch. "Hey, guys, I'm going to bed, kay?" I yelled, not expecting any reply.

I turned back to my sweet little kitten. "How about you, you wanna go with me, or stay here?" He only meowed, but I could tell his answer from the look in his eyes. I picked him up and set him on my shoulder.

I frowned as I got closer to the living room, where everyone else, including Nikki, was fighting. "You bitch!" Diana screeched, throwing Nikki's coffee mug at Rose, who was standing in front of me. Unfortunately, she ducked and the coffee splashed me and Itachi. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground, with _the _Itachi Uchiha on top of me. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and I could feel my heart beating in my throat. I felt paralizied, which was highly unnerving for me, since I could usually think of a rational solution. But there was nothing _rational_ about _this._

"Uh...we all need to talk." I muttered. Itachi got off me and extended a hand to help me up, which I gladly excepted.

Once every one was situated, I cleared my throat. "So, I guess we'll need to turn the others back..." I started, then turned to look at them. "Provided, they agree to not harm any of us while in my house." Pein nodded quickly.

"Hold on, you can't really be thinking of turning them back into humans." Nikki protested. I looked at her and waited patiently for her to finish. "These are the _Akatsuki _we're talking about. He might be lying just so we'll turn them human so they can kill us all."

"No, Itachi's already human. If Pein was really intending to kill us, why not have weasel boy do it now? Besides, without us they'd be completely lost in this world." I walked into the kitchen, trailed by the Uchiha. I started the coffee pot before turning to look at him. "Uh, any reason you're following me and have been since I brought you home?"

"Orders." He sounded insanely monotone.

"Mhm." I hmmed, with a look of, well to put it bluntly, I looked at him like he was weird. I smiled when my work was done and put my hands on my hips. "Done! Now, would you like something to eat while we wait on the coffee? I doubt a small portion of tuna twice a day is enough for a ninja."

He nodded and I went to the fridge to pull out some leftovers. I turned to see him still standing there, watching me, which was totally creepy. "Dude, that's so stalkerish, and it honestly freaks me out." He blinked and kept looking at me. I frowned slightly. "Really, stop it. Just, I don't know, watch some tv or something. Surely the mightly Uchiha Itachi has better things to do than watch a teenage girl warm up some pizza in the microwave."

He just stood there and blinked. Again. I quietly growled and shoved his food in the microwave, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I sighed again, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and walked so I was standing next to him. "If you insist on staying here, could you at least tell me why you were a kitten in my universe?"

"Leader-sama was having us all test a jutsu to teleport us to other worlds. It somehow backfired and turned us all into felines." He said.

I nodded. "And why did those other people dispose of you all so...visciously?"

"They found out the truth and paniced."

I nodded again, grabbing the pizza and handing it to Itachi. "You can sit at the bar while you eat. I'll get some water."

"I have to keep an eye on you."

"Why? You're in your human form right now. Like I said earlier, if I did anything you didn't agree with, you could stop me no problem right now."

"Hn." I couldn't help but get a fangirl grin at that. Classic made up uchiha word, spoken by the real deal, in _my_ kitchen. He raised an eyebrow, but I ignored it.

Nikki walked into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter near the coffee pot. "What are we going to do with them all?"

I put my finger on my chin and thought for a moment. "Well, first off I'm going to the mall really quick and buying them all clothes, so they'll blend in. Plus, who'd want to wear the same thing every day. Then, I asume they'll want a bath, and finally we'll split up the rooms in my house."

She nodded. "Okay."

The others filed into the kitchen while we all waited for the slow-as-hell coffee to get done, the akatsuki looking impatient. I was the first to jump up when the light tuned off. "Done! Time to become men, my little felines!" I said happily.

I poured it all over the boys, and Konan. It was strange, I thought their change would be like the stories on fanfiction, but it wasn't. There was no poof of smoke that cleared to reveal naked men and Konan. It was just instantanious and they were dressed from head to toe in their ninja gear.

"It's about time bitch!" Hidan said, sitting in a random chair.

Nikki frowned. "She's not a bitch, and it's the machine's fault it took so long, not Alice's."

Hidan snorted and gave Nikki a look of disgust. "Like I give a fuck."

Nikki opened her mouth to retaliate, but I quickly covered her mouth. I turned to look at Hidan. "Now, now, no need to be so rude. After all, we're probably going to be stuck together for a while, so we don't want to start off bad."

"Now then, where are we?" Pein asked, looking directly at me.

"Why are you looking at just me? The others have brains and mouths ya know." I said, frowning slightly.

"Because you seem to be the one in charge." He answered quickly before looking at Nikki. "Or possibly her."

"Her has a name, and it's Nikki. And I'm sure as hell not in charge of this group of nuts." Nikki said sarcastically.

Pein glared with such an intensity that other girls would have peed their pants, but Nikki remained expressionless. Some times she reminds me of the weasel. "Okay, well, you are currently in the United States, in Somerset, Kentucky."

"How did ya know all of us?" Kisame asked.

"Well, in this world you exist as characters from a popular anime." I explained, pouring the remaining coffee in a cup. I took a gulp of it, then returned my complete attention to the akatsuki. "Well, I guess you'll want a shower and clean clothes, correct?"

"That would be nice." Konan said. I smiled at her, already liking her. She was quite polite and her voice had a very pleasent tone.

"Alright, Konan can have the shower in my room, Itachi you can have the hallway shower, Pein can take the one in the guest bedroom, and Kisame can use the one in the basement." I decided. "Nikki, you go find clothes for the bigger guys from Tommy's old room. I'll check my brother's closet for the smaller guys."

Nikki nodded and we set out, leaving the rest in the kitchen. Alone. This couldn't end well...

**Thanks for reading everyone. ^_^ I'd really appreciate it if you told me some things I could do to improve this story. Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's POV

"Why me?" I mumbled into the table top. I was currently face down on my dining room table, trying not to look at the huge mess that was my kitchen. 'Note to self, never leave friends and Akatsuki alone without Nikki, Pein, or Konan.'

"Were you able to find clothes?" Itachi asked. I lifted my head head to point at the clothes set out for him, but my words caught in my throat. Itachi was standing right next to me in nothing but a towel. I was literally on the verge of drooling.

"Right there." I said pointing. "And for my health, please do not walk around my house with only a towel on."

He smirked and took his pile of clothes with him to the bathroom. 'Now then, back to the kitchen.'

I stood up and walked in the room that was giving me a headache. "Guys!" I yelled, trying to get their attention over all the noise. They turned to look at me, and to my great horror, threw some kind of...goop at me. "Alright, I need you all to get out of the kitchen so I can clean. So, every one to the living room, watch tv, and DON'T make a mess."

They grumbled while filing out of the room and I groaned. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and started working on the countertops, which were covered in paint, pots, pans, paper, crayons, markers, a stapler, markers, books, spoons, forks, knifes, and various kinds of foods. My slight adrenaline from the Akatsuki's appearence in our world had long worn off, leaving me more exhausted than before. I yawned loudly before checking the clock over the stove. 'damn, I've been cleaning for hours and I'm still not done!'

I jumped as I heard Itachi behind me. "Alice."

I turned on my heel to frown at him. "Don't do that!" I yelled. I hated being scared.

"My apologizes." He said. "But I still have orders to keep an eye on you."

"Great, now I'll have a pycho stalker watching me while I clean my kitchen. Fan-fucking-tastic." I said sarcastically. I was being rude, I know, but damn it, I was tired!

"I didn't say I was just going to watch you. I came to help too." He said. His words sounded gentlemenly, but he was still completely monotone.

I smiled. "Aww, thanks! No one around here ever helps. Well, except Nikki sometimes, but she's usually very lazy." I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and tripped over a discarded pizza box. Luckily I had full sized Itachi to catch me, instead of kitten Itachi to squish.

"Oh crap! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to trip on you earlier!" I apologized quickly.

He blinked at me for a moment before speaking. "You don't stay on one subject for very long, do you?"

"Nope, but sometimes that can be a good thing." My voice was a little darker while I said this, and I'm sure it didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. "So, let's get to work weasel boy."

"Weasel boy?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow.

I smiled while rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, it's an old nickname that just sorta happened."

"DAMN IT!" Some one screamed from the living room.

I set down my the skillet I was cleaning and ran to the living room. Itachi had stayed behined, hopefully still cleaning. I gasped and almost fainted at what I saw. The more mature members, Pein, konan, Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu had already gone to bed in rooms Nikki had given them, leaving the immature ones unsupervised. They had covered my walls in a 'paint war', ripped some wholes in my couch, and there was a whole bigger than my head right by the front door.

I felt my eye twitching. "**Damnit! Everyone get your asses in the living room NOW!" **My friends recognized my tone immediantly and did as told without complaint. The akatsuki, however, were a different story. They ignored me and continued to throw paint. 'They want paint? Fine, I'll give them paint.'

I walked upstairs, passing sleepy, grouchy akatsuki who were awoken by my screaming. I got my paint ball gun loaded it with Neon pink paintballs and strapped a baseball bat on my back. I had a hidden knife on my back, where it always was, with the handle down so I could pull it out quickly. I stormed back downstairs, where the smart ones were still sitting, and the stupid ones were slinging paint, or anythign else they could get their hands on.

I open fired while the guys protested loudly. I smirked and watched them squirm, trying to escape my wrath, but it was too late now. I finally stopped when my gun was empty and dropped it. As expected, Hidan was pissed and charged at me. I flipped over him and pulled my bat off my back mid air, then swung hard at his back, sending him through the wall. The others got the idea that they should be on the couch.

"Now that I have your attention, I have some issues." I smiled at them. "I can't let you destroy my house faster than I can clean it. A little bit of a mess is fine, but this is too much. Now, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and me will be going to bed, while you all clean the living room and the rest of the kitchen."

Hidan pulled himself out of the wall and glared at me. "Like hell I-"

"Shut up and do as she says." Pein commanded. After a few grumbles, they began the long, boring task of straightening my house.

Nikki grabbed my arm as I turned to go sleep in the basement. "Uh, Alice? All the bedrooms are full, and I never gave Itachi a place to sleep."

I forze and groaned, lsumping my head. "Fine, he can have the damn couch."

"Konan's sleeping there."

"..." I sweatdropped, already knowing where this was going. "Alright, fine!"

Hidan did his crazy laugh as Itachi and I walked away. "Get some Uchiha!"

I got an angry vein on my forehead. "Shut up Hidan! At least he could! No girl would sleep with your sorry ass!"

The other akatsuki just laughed, while Hidan started cursing again. I sighed before shuttignthe door to the basement so I wouldn't have to hear them. I stared at the back of Itachi's head, my thoguhts slightly jumbled. 'Damn, I'm going to be sleeping in bed..with my secret anime crush.' I thought. I groaned as I slipped under the blankets, not bothering with the lights or door. Thankfully, Itachi did it for me, almost as thought he could sense my irration and exhaustion.

"Night 'tachi." I mumbled as I fell asleep, wrapping my arms around my pillow and curling up into a ball.

The next morning I groaned as sunlight shone straight in my face. I wiggled a bit until I realized something...I was laying on something...something warm... I proped myself up and looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and I was once again at a loss for words. "S-sorry. I kinda have a habit of...well, cuddling anything within reach while sleeping." I sat up and grabbed clothes before going to the bathrrom, my face a light pink the entire time. I shut the door behind me and slid down to the floor. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it in my throat and I tried taking deep breaths to calm down.

'Stop it Alice! If you fall for him it'll only end in a broken heart. He doesn't love anyone or anything except his brother.' I thought, looking at my lap, feeling really melancholy. I shrugged it off and smiled to myself. "Alright Alice, time to put on your game face!" I said, full of determination. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair ahlf way before pulling it into a loose ponytail.

"Finally, I'm fucking starving!" Hidan yelled when I got down stairs. He was impatiently waiting at the dining room table, while the others were there as well, waiting quietly.

"Good morning to you too." I grumbled, then started some pancakes. "Who wants choclate chips?"

"Me!" said everyone, except Nikki. Weirdo bitch didn't like choclate in her pancakes.

I cooked two huge stacks before carrying them to the table. The first pile and half the second were gone in seconds an I sweatdroppped before getting some of my own. "So, what's planned for today?" Rose asked before shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

"Use some manners, why don'tcha?" I said sarcastically. "Well, we have to buy clothes for all the akatsuki, and the we'll have to pick up may from the hospital. Other than that, there's nothing planned."

"Hey, let's go to the haunted mansion tonight." Diana suggested. "It's been forever since we've gone."

"Hmm." I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

"Haunted mansion?" Kisame questioned, talking through a mouth ful of pancakes.

"Yeah, it's this super creepy old house a few blocks away. Nobody ever goes near there because a series of murders happened there. When we were little kids we decided to make it our club." Rose explained.

"Weren't you scared since you were just children?" Sasori asked.

"No, the others just hid behind Alice and me." Nikki tattled.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't talk about that!" Brittany cried, slinging a sppon at Nikki.

"Yeah, well, she lied." I teased. Nikki and me high fived at Brittany's angry expression.

"You guys are so mean!" She whined, crying fake tears.

"Oh, you know they don't mean it, they're just teasing." Diana said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, we both know who the first two people to kick some one's ass over your saftey would be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brittany admitted.

"Anyway, let's get this show on the road." I said before carrying my empty plate to the sink and scrubbing it clean.

"Yo bitch, why the hell are you always cleaning everything?" Hidan asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table.

"You see, stupid Hidan, I have a condition known as OCD." I informed, gathering and cleaning everyone else's dishes. "Oh, and by the way, GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING FEET OFF MY TABLE!"

"What is OCD?" Konan asked.

"It stands for obsessive compulsive disorder. It's an anxiety disorder, however mine is very mild. It's manly just keeping everything in my house clean and organized. I do take some medication for it, but some times I still flip out." I expounded.

"I see." Konan said, handing me her plate.

"Thank you." I said, washing it and putting it in the drying rack. "Now, let's get going. We're probably going to have to take three or four cars to get us all there."


	8. Chapter 8

Anime/Manga » Naruto » Akatsuki KittensAuthor: foxylove511. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 18Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 43 - Published: 12-30-11 - Updated: 08-01-12id:7692890

Nikki's POV

"Are you sure those things are safe?" Konan asked, staring at our cars with slight...precaution or maybe even fear?

"Yeah, we ride in them all the time. There's nothing to worry about...unless you get in with May, or on occasion, Alice." I assured her.

"Hey, I'm a fine driver. I've never wrecked a car in my entire life." Alice pointed out.

"I didn't say you weren't. You just drive way too fast when you're angry. It's like your off of Fast and the furious sometimes."

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who backed right into a tree." She reminded me. Damn I was she'd quit bringing that up.

"So did you."

"My brakes were out. _You_ didn't even have the car going! You just took it out of park and instead of hitting the brakes, you screamed!" I had to admit, she had me there.

"Who's driving?" Rose asked, drawing us out of our 'arguement'.

"I'll drive my car, Nikki will drive hers, Brittany will drive hers, and you'll drive May's." Alice commanded. "Akatsuki, you may choose who you want to ride with."

Alice walked to her car, followed by Itachi, of course, and Konan. Kakuzu, Pein, and Deidara went with Rose. Sasori, Diana, and Kisame, went with me to mine. Brittany got stuck with Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu.

Alice took off first, driving a little faster than she needed to, then I pulled out and kept up with her. Unlike me, Rose and Alice, Brittany always drove at or under the speed limit, so she wouldn't catch up with us for a few minutes.

**"How long until we reach the hospital." **Dark Zetsu asked, sounding rather rude.

"It'll only take about ten, fifteen minutes." I answered. Sasori, who was in the passanger seat, and Kakuzu, behind me, were completly quiet, which I enjoyed very much. Diana, who was squished in the middle between Kakuzu and Zetsu, tried to start a conversation, but no of us were willing to talk, so her attempts failed. 'Poor Brittany, she's got all the crazy ones with her, and she'll be driving the longest.'

Alice's Pov

"Do you like to go shopping, Konan?" I asked, not liking the silence.

"Yeah, but since I'm a ninja, I usually don't have the time." She replied.

"Aw, you poor girl. Don't worry, me and you'll have a great shopping trip today. We can even get a bathsuit so you can swim in my pool later, if you want." I offered. "You can get one too, Itachi."

"Thank you alice." They said at the same time. Konan and me giggled.

"You two are more talkative than I would have thought." I thought aloud.

"Normally we need to be quiet so we can be as alert as possible, but in your world it's not nearly as dangerous." Itachi answered. I pulled into a parking spot right by the door and went straight to the desk.

"Excuse me, is May Colby ready to be released?" I asked politely.

"Hold on, let me check." The woman answered before typing something in on her computer. "Yes, the doctors will send her down right away."

"Thank you." I walked to the chairs in the waiting room and plopped down on the small couch they had. Itachi sat beside me and Konan was to my right. I leaned my back on the arm and propped my feet up in Itachi's lap. "I hope this doesn't take too long."

The rest got here while we waited and found their own places to sit throughout the waiting room. Everything was going pretty good, except Hidan bugging Kakuzu for some money to buy a candy bar. I grabbed a magazine from a nearby table and flipped through it quickly. It just had boring stuff about the economy's decline, some bad stocks or whatever, and some model chick getting pregnant. Finally, the door opened and out walked May, limping a little, but walking.

"May!" I cheered and ran to her, giving her a big hug, but careful not to squeeze her too tight. "Now that our gang is complete, let's get to the mall."

All the girls smiled, while the men who showed more emotion groaned. "Come on, let's just get this over with." Kisame groaned. I don't know why fanfictions always make him out to be a brain dead loser, because he wasn't, really. Just a bit goofy sometimes, but hey, who isn't?

We all repiled into the cars, except I traded Konan and Pein for Diana, Kisame, and May. I took off, as usual, way over the speed limit. Itachi, who was sitting in the front, leaned over a little, looking at the speedameter (SP?). "Do you always drive over 60 miles an hour?"

"Absolutly. Why take my time to get somewhere I really want to go?" I explained, turning into the parking lot.

He looked at me monotonly. "Your logically skills are amazing." It took me a moment (and a slight chuckle from Kisame) for me to realize that he was teasing me.

"Hey! My logics are good!" I pouted. Everyone in the car, aside from me, chuckled/giggled.

"Yes, and I see your grammer is exceptional as well." He retorted.

"Well well well, I had no idea my favorite weasel was so sarcastic." I giggled a little, and Kisame laughed from behind me.

"Yeah, he's actually has a mouth, he just doesn't use it on every one." Kisame informed me.

"Aww, I feel so special." I said sarcastically.

"Hn." He replied before looking out the window.

I pulled into a parking space in the front of the mall's parking lot, almost getting hit by a van. When I got out I flipped them off and screamed, "Fuck you!"

"Really Alice?" Diana sighed. "What if they come back for a fight?"

I gave her the 'are you an idiot?' look. "Uh, diana, if they come back, we have _Itachi and Kisame,_ two dangerous _ninja._ If they came back to fight, they'd have their asses handed to them."

"Not to mention Alice could probably take them herself." May butted in.

Diana's POV

I felt heat go to my cheeks, and muttered, "Oh." I felt extremely stupid right now. Thankfully Alice started toward the building, not commenting. Kisame smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

I smiled and we followed the others into the mall, meeting up with everyone else at the doors. We slipt up again, this time in groups of two or three. Kisame and me went to the second level in the west. Alice went with Tobi and May to the food court. Itachi, Pein, and Konan also went to the second floor, but to the east. Hidan and Brittany went to a weird goth-looking store that had all kinds of deadly antique weapons near the entrance. The rest slip up in random directions, but I was gone before I saw them leave.

Two hours later and May's POV

I grunted as I sat down, my knee throbbing. "Are you okay May?" Alice asked, her eyes full of concern.

I smiled at her, hoping she didn't freak out or something. "Yeah, just a little sore, that's all." I tried assuring her, but she got up anyway.

"I'm going to see if I can get a bag of ice from one of the restraunts." She hurried off before stopping and whispering something in Tobi's ear.

Madara's POV - Dun dun dun!

"Listen, I need you to keep an eye on her. Don't worry, she shouldn't be much trouble." Alice whispered in my ear.

'I shouldn't be listening to this little brat, or babysitting. This is ridiculous.' I thought.

"Hey, Tobi? I know Alice asked you to watch me, but don't worry about it, she's just paranoid." May said, smiling.

"It's okay! Tobi likes May-chan, so he wants to stay!" I chirped, inwardly disgusted with my own behavior. I hated hiding myself 24/7, but I had to.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Does May-chan know about Tobi?" I asked. Alice was sure to know and I belived Nikki knew as well.

She suddenly looked a little afraid, like a scolded puppy. It was actually kinda cute. "Uh..yes, I know."

"Then you know better than to say anything, right?" I used my real voice when saying this.

She nodded frantically, almost as though it would keep me from attacking. I smirked under my mask. "Good girl. Keep that up, and maybe when we leave I won't kill you." She looked more afraid than reassured, but forced a smile when Alice came in sight. She gently propped May's leg on another chair and placed the ice bag right on her injured knee.

I jumped out of the chair and ran around screaming anything stupid I could think of. Damn, it took some effort for my to be this stupid. How the hell do people to it for real?

Brittany's POV

"What the hell bitch?" I said to the extremly irratating, yet smexy white haired dude I was dragging around. " Why do you BITE my hand?"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up! If you hadn't drug my ass all over the store, I wouldn't of fucking bit you." He sure does cuss a lot. He walked past me toward the back of the weird store we had run into, staring atsomething on the back wall.

I gasped when I saw what he was looking at. "Omg, that's amazing! I want it!" I chirped. It was a spear with a bright red ribbon tied at the base of the blade, with two silver bells hanging off it. The handle was pure black, with a silver pattern running down it. I tried to reach for it, but I was a little too short. "Mmmiiinnnneee!" I whined, trying to jump and grab it.

Hidan chuckled before sandwhiching me between himself and the counter below the spear, taking the weopon down. I gasped when he pressed his hips into mine, and I felt **everything**. Damn, all I wanted was a spear to cababob people with and I get sexually harassed because of it? He backed off and carefully passed me the spear, looking quite smug. "Uh, thanks Hidan." I said.

"Any time. It's my pleasure." He smirked arrogantly and we made are way through the store to the registers.

"Hm, you better believe it was your pleasure." I huffed and left him behind me before turning back to grin at him. He smirked even bigger and gladly followed me back to the check out, and the one time I turned back afterwards, I caught him staring at my ass. Arrogant piece of shit didn't even look away, and I could tell he knew he was caught red handed. Damn Jashinist.

Diana's POV

I huffed for the billionth time, checking my watch again. It was already half past six, and I hadn't found much for myself or Kisame. "We really should try to find some good clothes soon, May will want to leave to go to bed, and no doubt alice will make sure May gets what she wants."

"Don't worry, we'll find something." He grinned at me, ruffling my hair. "Does Alice really spoil May that much?"

"Yep, she'll bend over backward to get May what she wants." I confirmed before I gave it a little more thought. "Although, she'd do the same for any of us. You guys too, probably."

"Really? But she just met us." Ksame seemed taken aback by the thought that some one he barely knew would be so willing to please him.

"Well, Alice is what we call the 'mother hen' of our little gang. She makes sure everyone under her care has everything they need, and usually what they want too." I explained.

"How can she possibly support all of you?" Kisame questioned.

"Well, when we were a few years younger, we ran away from home. Most of us were too young to get jobs, so we didn't have enough money to get by." I started. "May, Rose and me were only fourteen, which here that's too young to get a good job, so it was up to Alice, Brittany and Nikki to support all of us. Of course, it was really hard for three sixteen year year old girls can't feed, cloth, and house six teenage girls alone. It wasn't the best living, but it got us through." I took a deep breath and waited for his reaction.

"Wow, you guys really had it rough." He looked even more surprised than when I had started my story. "But how come Alice has so much money now?"

"Her parents were rich. They died only last year, and everything they had went to her, since she was the only living relative left."


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi's POV

"Let's look over there next!" Konan said happily, with a frowning Pein right behind, loaded down with shopping bags. It was actually rather amusing to watch, our fearless, deadly leader following the whims of a petite woman like Konan. Although, she was able to use intimadation to get whatever she desired as well. She wasn't in the Akatsuki for nothing.

I followed silently as she led us through yet another store full of clothes exclusively for girls, meaning Pein and I would have little clothes by the end of the day. _If_ we get any at all. "Itachi, could you please hold this?" I grudgingly reached forward and took the bag. Uchiha's, of course, were raised to have excellent manners, especially when it came to helping women.

"Yo, move out the way!" Some one yelled before the rack of clothes next to us was suddenly knocked to the ground by a teenage girl riding some kind of board with four wheels. She was wearing gear on her head, albows, and knees, so this probably wasn't the first time she had crashed. I had seen the same device in Alice's room, but none of the other stuff this girl had.

She stood up and dusted herself off before looking back at us. "Sorry about that, I'm new at skating." She smiled cheerfully before getting a thoughtful look on her face. "hm, have I seen you guys some where before?"

"No, not that I know of." Konan answered quickly. "This is our first time coming to this mall."

"Well, my bad." She just shrugged and was about to take off when Alice popped out of no where.

"Yo, katy, long time no see." She greeted. "Still needing that protective gear, eh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Katy lowered her head in shame.

Alice seemed to final notice us. "Hey, Itachi, Konan, Pein. Hey Konan, do you like corsets?"

"A little, why?" She asked, and I instantly knew Pein and I were in trouble. Pein would do Konan's bidding because she was his woman, and I Alice's because I owed her my life.

"Great, let's go." Konan cheered, happily following Konan. We went half way across the mall to stop at a small shop full of gothic looking clothes. Most of it were in shades of red, black, blue, purple, and grey.

'I guess this is where Alice likes to shop. She does wear a lot of dark colors.' I thought, looking around.

"Yay, It's Itachi, Alice, Konan, and Pein!" May cheered. I looked over and almost,_ almost _lost my self control. 'Tobi' was hauling little May around on his back, and it looked as though she was near strangling him. She got off and ran, though sluggiashly and limping, to alice.

"Damn it May! I thought I told you to stay at that table!" Alice scolded, wagging her finger at May.

"No, you said to stay off my knee, which I did, by having Tobi carry me. Right, Tobi-kun?" May turned to look at Tobi for support.

"Right, May-chan! Tobi was a good boy and made sure May-chan didn't walk." He said in a voice loud enough to hurt my ears. How Madara could stand to act like such an idiot was beyond me. But I suppose it does have it's benefits. I chuckled when Alice slapped her own face.

"I'm rubbing off on you way too much." Alice grumbled. Really, she had rubbed off on all the girls, along with Nikki. May was becoming devious like Alice, Rose and Brittany didn't care, like Nikki. Diana had recieved Nikki and Alice's shared love of cooking. Not to mention they all loved sweets. Keeping track of all these girls was a bit frustrating, but doable.

Alice's POV

"It's good to see you katy." I said as I walked into the lady's changing room.

"Yeah, you too. And you May." Katy said from her little changing room.

I quickly slipped the blue corset+skirt with black trim and walked out to the guys and Konan. "Well, how does it look?" I asked.

"Great." Konan answered with a smile. Itachi's eyes were a little wider than normal, and Pein was atempting not to stare, while Tobi ignored me in favor of May, who had just walked out. She was wearing a plain black corset with light skinny jeans and healed boots. Admitedly, she looked kinda like a whore, but she stared at the floor and was blushing a lot.

"I think I might buy this one, and a plain red corset. Maybe purple and black too." I pondered. "And May's of course, if she wants it."

"Um...I guess." She blushed more and rushed back into the ghanging room.

"Great!" I went in the little room too and changed into my clothes. "Maybe we should get undergarments for Konan and me next."

"I need some too." Katy added, looking over at a dress.

"Yeah." May agreed.

I payed for everything, including Katy's crap, and we headed to victoria's secret. May was always too shy to shop here, but I'll be damned if I don't make sure she has at least one sexy thing to wear! "A-alice!" May struggled to leave, but Katy and I grabbed an arm each. Konan mearly patted poor May's shoulder to comfort her.

In the end, May was forced into getting a matching purple underwear and bra. I got black, slightly laced matching bra and under wear. Katy...well, let's just say her future lover will _definatly_ be glad with what she bought. -_-'

"I'm exhausted!" Katy and May whined as we trudged back to the food court.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi screamed, sweeping May into his arms. "Tobi will carry May!"

"Thank you Tobi." May said, but I could tell she was scared of 'Tobi'. She looked really tensed up, and she was biting her bottom lip softly.

"Where are we going to go next?" Konan asked, finally hauling some of the numerous shopping bags she had pilied up on Pein. He looked pretty relieved.

"Home, after we meet up with everyone else at the food court. You wanna come and meet the others, Katy?" I offered. She nodded her head and dutifully followed, also taking a couple bags off Pein's load.

We sat down a nice table near the fountain and I texted that where we were to the rest. They all showed up soon enough, but I groaned when hidan and Brittany came back. They had bought enough clothes, like good little killers, but had also gotten a few weapons.

Hidan now had many more knives, a battle axe, and a machete, all of which were extremely deadly in the hands of the assasin. Brittany was carrying a spear, knives, two swords, and a bow with a matching quiver of arrows. "Hi guys, look what me and Hidan found! Oh, I got something for you too Alice."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh? And what are they?"

She handed me one of the two swords and bow. The sword was completely black, including the blade, except some blood red kanji wriiten on the blade. "What does this say?" I asked, hoping my Akatsuki friends could read it.

"It says 'crimson lover'." Itachi said, looking at it. I handed it to him for the time being to check out my other gift. Like the sword, my new bow was entirely black, along with the quiver. The arrows, however, were a solid red that matched my sword.

"Wow, thanks brittany. These look amazing!" I looked at the bow in awe, holding it up like I was going to shoot it.

"I figures you'd appreciate them." Brittany's over inflated ego was beginning to show as she slightly puffed out her chest and grinned victoriously.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up, facing my crew. "Alright everybody, time to go home!"

Everyone, excluding May, who fell asleep in Tobi's arms, walked out to the parking lot, but I held Itachi back for a moment. "Have fun staring at us all?" I teased. His face was still blank, but I could tell from his eyes that he didn't appreciate it.

"I was merely observing you all, to analize your characteristics, strengths and weaknesses." He explained, though I didn't believe a word of it.

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay, Mr High-and-mighty, we already know how fond you are of stalking young girls." I turned and started to follow the others, and for once, Itachi actually looked a little angry at me.

"I do NOT stalk anyone." He kept his voice even, but he put a little emphasis on 'not', so I knew he was being defensive.

"Sure you don't...so how is it that you knew who Sakura was before we had even met?" I pointing out. Before he could answer I took off running to my car, but I knew he was close behind. After all, what chance did an eighteen year old girl have of outrunning a ninja? So, of course, he caught me before I had even made in out of the mall and glared before throwing me over his shoulder and walking away from the doors.

"Hey, what the the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha? Put me down so we can go home!" I struggled, trying my hardest to get away, but inevitably it failed.

"Fine." He agreed, throwing me down. I landed on my butt in the fountain, getting completly soaked from my waist down. I glared up at him, to which he smirked. I growled and got out the fountain, walking past him to the doors. I was streamed, and freezing cold too. Before I even got to the car my teeth began to chatter and I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to keep warm.

'Stupid Uchiha bastard.' I thought, digging my keys out of my pocket. 'But it was kinda funny.' I finally cracked a grin at the weasel's totally uncharacteristic behavior.

It seems that everyone else got tired of waiting and left without us, leaving me and Itachi. I got extra pants from the back seat and changed in the parking lot, but I unfortunately didn't have an extra shirt. I cranked the heater on and pulled out, thanks to some guy who was patiently waiting on me-or rather, my parking space.

The drive home was really quiet, so I turned on the radio, looking for something I liked, until I found a station playing time of dying. 'Alright, I got a shit load of work to do. Let's see...I have to do the laundry, make an extra spot for Katy, water all the plants May has in her room, feed the dog, and feed all these insane people.' I sighed at the work, and I only had an hour and a half before I would like to get done. On top of all that, I'd probably have to clean a huge mess, and I had to get up early for a morning shift at the cafe. Just great.

We finally made it home and I quickly started my work, gathering all the laundry in the laundry room and sorting it all out. After the washer was full I put at least thirty packs of ramen noodles in a giant pot of water, then set up katy's bed upstairs, next to Zetsu, who I hoped wouldn't get hungry in the middle of the night. Afterwords I finished the food, ate, did the dishes, finished laundry, cleaning the living room, and took a quick shower. By the time I was done it was an hour after my bedtime, and I was almost the only one awake. The ones up were Sasori, who was reading a book, and Pein, who seems to be trying to find a way home. I yawned and streched my arms as I walked by. "Night guys."

"Good night Alice." Sasori said, not looking up. Pein only nodded, but his acknowledgment was still nice. I walked in my bedroom and jumped into bed with Itachi, snuggling into my pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's POV

'Please don't let me be cuddling Itachi, please don't let me be cuddling Itachi, please don't...aw hell, I'm cuddling Itachi.' I thought glumly. 'At least he's still asleep.' I slowly sat up, trying not to wake the eadly guest, but found miself pinned down with a kunai (SP?) knife to my throat, being stared down by the sharingan.

He pulled the knife away and sat back. "I am sorry, Alice. It's a reflex after many years of training."

I sat up and sighed in relief that my neck wasn't cut wide open. "Don't worry about it. By the way, where the hell did my pillow go?" I had just realized that my pillow was missing, although Itachi's remained. I looked on the floor around the bed and underneath, but it wasn't anywhere. "Now that's just weird. Pillows don't grow legs and walk around, so some one had to of taken it."

I left and peaked into everyone's room, only to find all the heavier sleepers were also missing pillows. I continued searching upstairs, awaking all in the process. "The hell, my pillow's gone!" Brittany complained, along with the others, who were mumbling.

"Let's check downstairs." I replied, and every one followed. A large stack of pillows occupied one corner of the room, seemingly empty. That is, until Hidan walked closer and was wacked over the head by a pillow, curtesy of both May and Katy.

I sweatdropped and hung my head in disappointment. "Damn you two, you better have every pillow back where it belongs, or no breakfast!" I threatened.

"But Onee-chan! I'm hungry!" May pouted, looking so inoccent and helpless. I had to look away, otherwise I would have given in to her pleas..

"NO!" I grunted, walking to the kitchen. "How about oatmeal? I really don't feel like cooking."

"Whatever." Nikki slumped into her spot next to Sasori, who looked equally bored. I'm guessing he wasn't much of a morning person...puppet...thing.

I started the food and coffee before also slumping in a chair. I must have falllen asleep, because the next thing I knew was Itachi shaking me awake to give me breakfast. I groaned and cursed the universe for making the Akatsuki such slobs. "Hey what time is it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"7:30." White Zetsu answered.

My eyes snapped wide open and I spit out coffee, hitting poor Hidan and Brittany in their faces. "Damn it, I'm going to be late for work!" I yelled, jumping up the stairs two at a time. I took a quick shower and ran into my room, wearing only a towel, with a tooth brush in my mouth. Itachi was sitting in my black mushroom chair, reading a book when I ran in. "Move it!"

Without thinking, I threw off the towel and ran into my closet.

Itachi's POV

I finished eating quickly and went to Alice's room, scanning the book shelf for anything interesting. Actually, quite a few did. I just sat down reading when Alice ran in in nothing but a towel and a tooth brush in her mouth screaming, "move it!" Suddenly she ripped her towel off, throwing it right on my head, and running into her closet. I blinked in shock for a few moments. Then I was glad it was a towel Alice threw, I would need it for the blood.

Alice's POV

I was in too much of a rush to be embarrassed as I ran past Itachi again, pulling my shirt on as I went. I grabbed some one's black jacket on my way out, along with a piece of toast held out by Nikki, since I had skipped breakfast. Rose threw the keys at me, while May held my car door open. 'Wow, almost everyone helped out so I wouldn't be late.' I took the time to wave to May, and I could hear her yell while I drove off.

"Good bye, onee-chan! Have a good day!" She called, cupping her mouth with one hand, while waving wildly with the other. Maybe I should get them all a nice treat...but what to get?

May's POV

I smiled and put down my hands when Alice's car was out of sight. "May-chan, Tobi wants to go some where and play!" Tobi tugged at my sleeve. I stiffened with fear at his touch, knowing it could be deadly if he so pleased. It was quite unnerving, plus I couldn't fight like Alice or Nikki. I was so little, unlike them I wouldn't even get in a kick or punch.

"Hm. May, why don't you and Tobi go to the movies or something? Consider a congrats for getting out of the hospital." Brittany said, oblivous that she may just be sending me to my death. Nikki, who would have been the only one who could have stopped it, was inside.

"Uh, kay." I said quietly. I went to the car and drove to the movies when he got in. I stayed tense, and my chest felt tight, making it hard to breath.

"Scared?" He said in a deep voice, making me nearly run off the road. He chuckled at my fear. "Good."

I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on driving without killing anyone. Alothough, maybe if we recked he would die...no, bad May! "W-where do you want to go?" I tried to sound calm, but my voice was too shaky.

"Movies." He answered monotonely. He seemed somewhat like a second Itachi. They both creep me out, Kakuzu and Hidan too. The rest went by in silence, except when I almost accidently drank his pop instead of mine, at which point he ripped it out of my hand and I squealed.

'Brittany, I swear I'll have Alice get you for this!' I growled in my head.

Madara's POV

'Stupid girl, she has her own drink so she should leave mine alone.' I thought, looking at her through the corner of my eyes. She was thinking about something, and whatever it was wasn't happy. She had a glare on her face, which surprisingly didn't look ridiculous as I would have believed. It was actually quite fierce, enough to probably make some men shiver.

The movie finally ended, and I'm sure neither of us paid much attention. We climbed in May's car and she still glared absentmindedly.

Alice's POV

I let my head fall onto the counter top and slumped on the stool. 'Why is it so boring!' I screamed in my mind. The shop had only opened an hour ago, but the usually morning crowd had already ordered and beeen served, leaving the few others who went at a much slower pace. I looked up and saw a man with bright red hair and golden eyes walking up to the counter. "Uh, excuse me, but can I put up a poster for some lost kittens in here?" He asked.

"Lose your cat?" I asked, "Sure."

"Well, no, I found some kittens."

"Really? Can I see them?" I asked. Maybe I could replace my most recent pets, seeing as they were no longer pets.

He nodded and left for a moment, bringing a box back with him. He set it on the counter and I smiled peeking inside. 'No...no way! They couldn't be...' My heart was thundering so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the cafe heard. Inside the box were four small kittens. One was solid grey, with a scar across it's closed eye and the open one was black. The next was a pure pink cat with bright green eyes, sitting beside a blond kitten with blue eyes and only three whiskers on each cheek. Finally, a blueish black kitten with black eyes and who's fur looked like a duck's ass.

"Uh, something wrong?" The man asked.

"N-no, not at all." I answered, smiling nervously. "Can I have these kittens?"

"No problem." He looked relieved. "Less work for me."

I quickly finished my shift and ran to th car with the box. I dumped them out in the passenger seat and shut all the doors and windows. They looked up at me with eyes too intelegent to belong to cats. "You guys are Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, right?"

They seemed happy that they were with some one who knew them, and nodded. I pulled out a phone and dialed the house phone, each ring almost making me jump. "Hello?"

Itachi. "Thank god Itachi! I was working at the cafe and some guy came in with this box and asked to put up posters for some kittens he had found. Of course I said yes and asked to see them. If you're not sitting down you might want to. It's your_ little brother_ and his team." I inhaled deeply, then looked back to the kittens. Sasuke looked rather upset at the mention of his older brother, while Kakashi looked on alert, and the other two looked confused about what was going on.

"Alice, bring him now." He ordered then hung up. I drove as fast as I could without getting my ass hauled to jail and burst through my front door. I climbed the steps to my room and found Itachi sitting on the edge of my bed, clearly thinking. He looked up and when their eyes met, Sasuke launched himself at his older brother, trying to claw his eyes out.

I set the others on the bed before pulling Sakura into my lap and stroking her hair to help my nervousness. Although I knew it was silly, deep down I loved Itachi, and I didn't want him to get hurt by either Kakashi or Sasuke. Sakura seemed to notice how tense I was and willingly sat still so I could rub her back.

Itachi restrained Sasuke and rubbed behind his ears, which Sasuke fought against tooth and nail. "Sasuke, please stop, we won't hurt you or your friends, I promise." He just glared at me and meowed agrily. I turned my attention to the older Uchiha, hoping to have more luck. "Maybe you should put him down."

He frowned at me and shook his head. "This is my younger brother who I haven't seen in five years. I will not be putting him down."

"Damn it Itachi, how much do you know about kids? I'm telling you, he'll be better if you just put him down." I reasoned. Itachi paused, then sighed and put Sasuke down next to Naruto and Kakashi. "Do you want to turn him back now, or later?"

"Now would be nice." I nodded and picked up a half empty coffee cup from my desk and poured it on all the kittens. Next I was pinned under Naruto, who was looking at me fiercely. He was suddenly ripped off me by Itachi, who then helped me to my feet and stood in front of me protectively.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed, raising his sword. I went out from behind Itachi and raised both my hands.

"Sasuke, please just stop and listen to us for a second, okay? Like I said, Itachi will not hurt you. Right, Itachi?" I turned and gave him the best glare I possible could. It startled him into agreeing, and everyone but Sasuke lowered their weapons.

"Where are we?" Sakura bravely stepped forward and asked.

I walked to her, despite Itachi's facial expression of 'don't you dare'. "You have been teleported to another dimmension by a jutsu. Right now the entire Akatsuki is staying here in my house, and you four are also welcome to stay, if you wish to do so." Sakura and Naruto looked to kakashi, waiting for his judgment. "I promise, none of the Akatsuki will harm you, and if they do, they'll soon find their butts in the street."

Kakashi finally nodded, to which Sakura and Naruto almost completely relaxed. Naruto pat his stomach and started complaining about foods, so I told him to ask Nikki for ramen, then asked for Kakashi and Sakura to keep an eye on him. So now I was left in a room with the two Uchiha brothers, one of which was trying to burn holes through the other with a glare.

"Itachi, you need to tell him the truth. All of it." I sighed. Itachi's eyes flashed to me for a second before nodding.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "The truth about what?"

"The truth of why I murdered our entire clan that night." Itachi answered, taking his seat on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Be warned, my wonderful readers! There are some pretty big spoilers in this chapter, so if you have neither read nor watched all of Itachi and Sasuke's relationship, don't read! I would seriously hate to ruin it for anyone.**

"You already told me why; to test yourself." Sasuke growled, but waited for Itachi to speak.

"I lied, to prtoect you from the truth and so that you would grow to hate me." He stopped and sighed. "Every since I held you for the first time, I was determined that I would do everything to make sure you'd live a long, happy life. I tried to force our father to notice your skills as a ninja, and even threatened to skip important ANBU meetings and missions. The reason these threats worked is because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup (sp?) to overtake Konoha, which the village elders realized quickly. The third hokage tried to find a way to settle the matter peacably, but he failed. I was given the top secret mission of destroying the entire uchiha clan."

Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth open. He started to slowly shake his head. "No, that isn't true! Mother and father would never do something that horribly!"

"Little brother, I'm afraid to say that it is indeed true." He reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a small scroll, tossing it to Sasuke. I couldn't see it, but I was sure it was the mission scroll. Sasuke swallowed once and lowered his head as he tossed the scroll back. "I...I see. I guess you suceeded then."

Itachi stood and walked to Sasuke, his face still a mask, but I could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes. "No, the mission was a failure. That night, I left one Uchiha alive, you. I loved you too much to kill you, so I went to the hokage and begged him to keep you alive."

"What about that time you put me in the hospital, when you came after Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I had no intention of finding you to fight, only to sent a message to the elders who knew about the truth behind the Uchiha massacure. I meant it as a warning that even though the third was gone, I was still here, and if anything happened to you, I would not let it slip." Itachi explained.

Sasuke hugged Itachi, which Itachi returned. "All this time I've been getting stronger, so I could Kill you...why did you do all this to me, instead of telling me the truth?"

"I learned that you had gone to Orochimaru for power, so I decided to let you kill me. That way, you'd be seen as a hero in the leaf, and they would accept you back." Itachi explained. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I never meant so much to happen to you."

Sasuke finally seemed to remember that I was still here and narrowed his eyes. "What about her? What if she tells?"

"It's fine, she's a good friend,and I trust her. Besides, I don't care if she does tell." He reasoned. "Why don't you reaquaint yourselves with your old team, while I talk to Alice."

Sasuke nodded and smiled just a little. Itachi gave me a similiar smile and hugged me. "Thank you Alice. if you hadn't suggested I tell Sasuke, he would have been in the darkness forever." He released me and I blushed a little.

"Uh, you're welcome." My stomach began to complain about it's lack of food and I blushed even more while Itachi just chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you some food." He said, leading the way downstairs. I followed and was eager for some food, but was ambushed by a very hungry looking Brittany.

"Feed me!" I whined, hanging onto my leg while I tried to drag her across the floor. Everyone either laughed or grinned at us, except me of course.

"Brittany, get your fat ass off my leg!" I demanded, grabbing the wall for some support.

May's POV

I continued to think of evil ways to despose of Madara/Tobi, when we passed a bakery and my eyes lit up in realization. "Oh damn!" I took an illegal u turn and parked in front of the bakery.

"What are you doing?" Tobi/Madara asked me.

"Placing an order for a special event tomorrow." I grinned and jumped out of the vehicle. I arranged everything then climbed back in the car, where the missing-nin was impatiently waiting.

"Take us back to Alice's house May." He demanded, and I could feel my face heat up with pented up rage. "You know what, shut up! You've been bossing me around all day, and I tired of it! You're an arrogant pest, who thinks everybody should bend over backwards just to please you! This is my car, in my city, in my dimmensions, so if you don't like it, go some where else!"

I took a few much needed breathes befor what I had just done sunk in. I just told off the Uchiha Madara, and would porbably get killed. He lifted his hand and I squeezed my eyes shut in fear, only to snap them back open when he just brushed a piece of hair out of my hair. He started to twirl it around his finger, and he held his mask in the other, a smirk on his face. His face was nice, perfect except for a scar that ran over his left eye (I can't remeber which eye it is, if some one could tell me that'd be great), but I kinda liked it.

"Getting a little bolder are we? I'll admit, on you it's kinda cute." I blushed a deep shade of red, but grimaced as he tugged at the piece of hair in his hand hard. "But don't let it happen again."

I gulped and turned my head as I started the car. I felt his eyes on me and he chuckled darkly. "Something wrong?" He asked with fake innocence. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I looked back and stuck my tongue out at him, but he just smirked some more. Evil Uchiha.

Diana's POV

I growled while Nikki fixed the food slow, on purpose. She knew we were all starving and waiting on her, but she didn't move any faster, plus she was grinning the whole time. The only one amused by her antics was Sasori, who didn't need to eat.

"Damn it Nikki, I'm hungry! Hurry up, or let Alice do it!" Brittany grumbled.

"Yeah Bitch, I'm fucking starved!" Hidan screeched from the table, which was way over crowded. Alice sighed and layed her forhead on the table, and I could tell she was starting to get a headache. I also didn't miss Itachi rubbing her head slightly as a comforting gesture, and judging by Kisame's grin, he didn't either. But I could be wrong, as I so usually am.

"Done." Nikki said in a rather bored tone, her eyes drooping a little. Most of us were ready for bed when ever diner was over, and a couple had even skipped the meal. "And I don't think Alice will be joining us for diner."

We all looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep. 'I wish I could sleep without snoring like Alice.' I thought glumly. My snoring was horrible, even though everyone swore it could barely be heard. "Itachi, since you share a room, could you carry her when you go?"

"Hn." He agreed. I inwardly sighed at his monotone behavior. How did Alce stand it!

A dinner roll was suddenly flicked at Sasori's head, which the puppet master skillfully avoided, throwing his own. Soon an all out food war erupted. A fork was thrown and headed for me, but a large blue hand reached out and caught it. "That was a close, eh Diana?" Kisame flashed me a toothy grin and I smiled back.

"Yeah, I owe you big time." I answered, taking my plate to the sink before heading off to bed. "Good night everybody!"

Nikki's POV

I watched as Itachi carefully lifted Alice, being sure to keep her head supported. 'Oh yeah, they're going to be together. Kisame and Diana too. So, who's going to be the next couple?' I thought, scanning the room. I soon spotted Sasuke saying something to Sakura, which she didn't look all too happy about. "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke!"Their heads snapped in my direction, waiting. "I'll have to make a bed on the floor for you two in Alice's room. Naruto and Kakashi, I'll put you in Sasori and Deidara's room."

Sakura growled lightly, nearly throwing her dishes in the sink, while Sasuke looked content.

Sakura's POV

'I con't believe she put in the same room as that bastard! And who the hell does he think he is, asking for forgiveness!' Tears burned in my eyes while I stomped back to Alice's room. I poured my heart out to that bastard, and here he is, three years later, telling me he's sorry? When I've finally stopped crying over him, the hurt finally gone, he tries to hurt me again with false hope.

"Sakura?" A voice strikingly similiar to Sasuke's called.

"Yes, Itachi?" I said back, sitting in the floor and leaning my back on the bed post.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" He asked. The words sounded normal, but they didn't sound right coming from him. He had definately changed.

"Yes. Three years ago, when he was leaving, I begged him to stay or take me with him and confessed to loving him, but the cold hearted bastard just left me knocked out on a bench. Now he asks me to forgive him like he expects it. He's as uncaring as he was before he left." I grumbled. Although I wouldn't trust Itachi with my life or even a shoe, I knew I could trust him to keep quiet.

"Sakura, have you ever heard my brother apologize for anything, even if he was wrong?" Itachi asked.

"No." I answered, not seeing what he was getting at.

"So, he must care a great deal about your feelings to willingly ask for your forgiveness, right?" He reasoned.

"Y-yeah." I choked out, going into shock. 'Sasuke...sasuke cares about me? No way, Itachi has to be wrong...but who knows Sasuke better than Itachi?' Itachi pat my head before laying back down next to Alice. I grinned evily as I watched him. "Itachi, do you like Alice?" He didn't answer, but the slight tensing in his shoulders said enough.

Nikki walked in with a tarp like thing, sheets, blankets, and pillows. She also had a small pump, although I didn't now what it was for until she used it to inflate the tarp into a matress. After fixing it, she backed off and told me goodnight, leaving just as Sasuke came in. He looked at me for a second before laying down in the bed, and I crawled in beside him. It's good for Sasuke that he isn't bothered by the cold, since I'm a total blanket hog. I smirked before stealing the blanket to wrap myself in a little cacoon. As expected, it didn't bother him in the least. In fact, the bastard seemed quite amused; he chuckled at me. "Shut up, you bastard."

"I recall that being Naruto's nickname for me, not your's, Sakura." He said softly. I wonder if itachi had already fallen asleep, or was he listening to us. Either way, I just ignored Sasuke and quickly fell asleep.

**Sorry if the uchiha brothers seem occ in this chapter, but I really think Sasuke still loved Itachi, and that he only tried to kill his team after Itachi's death because it drove him to insanity. To all those who do not like Sasusak, I have one thing to say: Kiss my ass!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alice's POV

I woke up early this morning, for a reason unknown to me. I layed there are stared at the cieling before I discovered what had caused my awokening. I screamed loudly and practically pounced Itachi, knocking us out of bed and unto Sakura, who then jumped and landed with her butt on Sasuke's hip. He groaned and shoved me and Itachi away, but left Sakura. Hm, I wonder...

Itachi sighed before looking at me. "Any reason you practically glomped me out of bed this morning?"

I nodded quickly and pointing to the bed, my eyes squeezed shut. "There's a spider in the bed!" He started laughing at me. Couldn't he tell how scared I was? Yet he laughs right at me?

"Seriously, the girl who commanded the Akatsuki, shot down half it's members mercilessly, and had the nerve to call me 'weasel boy' is afraid of a little spider?" Sasuke sat up and smirked, while Sakura looked terrified.

"Spider? Where!" She looked as scared as I was, looking around on the floor and walls for the icky creature. Sauke and Itachi beoth chuckled at her as well, before itachi finally got off his lazy ass to find the spider. He smooshed it and held it up by one of it's legs and smirked.

"Wipe that look off your face, that's a black widow." I grumbled. "They're poisonous."

"So am I, but you're not scared of me." A new voice said from the doorway. There stood Sasori and Nikki, amusment in their eyes. "We heard you scream and decided to check it out."

"Although, with two uchiha's and an inhumanly strong girl, you really wouldn't need us." Nikki added. "By the way, I found one of your guns under my bed." She tossed me the weopon and I smiled evily.

"Now that's just a bit scary and creepy." Sakura deadpanned. Hey, what could possibly be scary about a crazy, sadistic, brave to the point of foolishness girl with a gun?

"Let's just go back to bed." Sasuke grumbled. Some one obviously didn't like to be woke up. I yawned and crawled into bed, cuddling into one of my many, many pillows. Itachi lightly shoved me over, so I was know trapped between him and the wall. Not a bad situation to be in at all.

Sakura had stolen all the blankets from Sasuke, who looked as though he didn't really care. "Aw shit, I forgot to give him a pillow.' I thought, grabbing the only thing pink in my entire room; a sparkly, fuzzy pink pillow. He growled as it collided with his face, and Sakura's light laughter at him. Of course, Sakura wasn't cruel by nature like I could be, so she gave him her blue one and she took the pink.

I yawned and snuggled into my pillow, curling into a ball. I woke up to something wet on my face and slowly sat up, only to come face to face with Itachi...who was once again a kitten. I checked in the floor, excepting a pink and a blue kitten, but they were still human. I picked Itachi up and held him to my chest while I checked on the other akatsuki, who were all still human. 'What the..?'

I looked down at him. "Itachi, did you eat or drink anything new this morning?" I asked. He nodded and jumped out of my arms, racing to the kitchen, were there was some raspberries on the counter. I held it up and raised an eyebrow, recieving a nod. I poured them into the trash and turned on the coffee pot. "Itachi, let's keep this a secret, kay?"

"Keep what a secret?" Some one said behind me. I turned around to face Kakashi, who had his face stuck in one of his books.

"It's nothing." I lied, picking up Itachi. I really didn't trust Kakashi enough to give him my new friend's weakness. Itachi rubbed his head against my hand slightly as a sign of graditude. 'You're welcome' I mouthed to him.

"Alright, but why are you up so early?" I really didn't appreciate him sticking his nose in my business, and I wasn't even going to be nice about it. It also didn't help that he was the one to hurt Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"I could say the same to you." I responded, and he finally looked at me over the top of his book.

"I've been up all night reading this." He gestured to the book and I just gave him a cold stare. "Now would you care to answer me?"

"I would not." I refused. "This is my house and I'll get when ever I please." He disappeared to do I don't know what, so I lazily got some cereal and looked at Itachi, holding up the cereal box. He nodded and I fixed him a bowl before he walked to the doorway and meowed. Sasuke soon poked his head in the doorway and picked up Itachi by the scruff of his neck.

"Is this...Itachi?" He asked. "How'd he turn back into a kitten?"

"Something he ate." I answered, then cut him off when he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not saying what it is, that way I can use it if I need to." He set his brother down on the chair where his cereal was and walked up beside me.

"Can I have some?" He asked. I'm surprised he didn't command me, but then again, he had been a lot nicer than expected. Huh. Who would've thought, Uchiha Sasuke respectful?

"Sure." I fixed his quickly and poured out two cups of coffee. I poured one on Itachi, while I started drinking the other. Soon Sakura followed us down and got some food before stiing next to me. I stopped eating for a moment. "You know, without the crazy ones, it's pretty quiet around here."

"That's because you have no one to torture." Itachi joked.

"True, but I miss the noise. Any of you guys want to help me piss every one else off? Itachi, you're goin regardless because I might need a body guard."

"Sounds fun." Sakura said.

"I'm in." Sasuke agreed. I grinned eveily again before grabbing some firecrackers out of the closet, along with some ropes and a slutty maid outfit. We all exchanged evil grins before planning everything out.

"Hm...maybe we should leave Pein, Konan, and Zetsu alone." I suggested. Itachi and Sasuke agreed, but sakura looked confused.

"I unserstand Pein and Konan, but why Zetsu?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Zetsu eats flesh, and if we bother him he might decide that we'd make a great snack." Sakura shuddered and Sasuke just smirked at her. "He's harmless unless provoked, so there's really nothing to worry about." She just nodded and we divided up the work. I would prank Deidara and Tobi, Itachi got Sasori and kisame, Sasuke got Kakuzu, and Sakura got Hidan.

"What about Kakashi and Naruto?" I asked.

"Well Kakashi's already awake, so he's out." Sasuke answered.

"Let's leave Naruto alone. I don't want to prank him." Sakura said, and I swear Sasuke looked a little upset. Probably just my imagination.

"Alright, time to get this party started." I said, picking up the maid outfit, super glue, a tux, make up, and a blow dart tube.

I didn't wait for the others before stalking to Dediara and Tobi's room. I smirked as I loaded the tube, hoping that Madara was really asleep. He could easily dodge the blowdart and make me regret ever trying. I aimed and shot him first, that way he wouldn't get woke up when I shot Deidara. I got a bullseye on his arm, and shot Deidara before slowly walking in the room. I removed madara's mask and double checked that he was knocked out before slipping it back on. I layed out my stuff on the desk and got started.

**Alright, my wonderful readers, I finally put up a poll on my profile page. It would make me very happy if alot of people voted, and I update more often when I'm happy. :P **

** - Jacky**


	13. Chapter 13

I ran through the hallways, an angry Deidara and Tobi on my tail. 'Damn is he pissed!' I thought, dashing behind Itachi, who was sitting on the couch, looking totally innocent. He raised an eyebrow at me before looked at the duo who were previously chasing me rushed into the room. Itachi and I laughed at my wonderful prank, which I had so boldly taken a picture of with my phone to post on line later.

I had dressed Deidara in the slutty maid outfit, and caked on makeup on his face. I even put a stuffed bra on him. Tobi wore the tux, his mask still in place but covered in Deidara's bright red lipstick. The whole front side of their clothes were super glued together so that their bodies were pressed together, and Deidara wore gloves that were glued together around Tobi's neck. Of course, being full of masculing pride, Deidara insisted that he be the one to walk forward, while Tobi had to rely on Deidara to keep him from bumping into things, which didn't work out because Deidara couldn't see over Tobi's head.

We watched as they akwardly walked toward the couch to sit down, Deidara trying to look around Tobi's shoulder. He ran them right into the coffee table, causing Tobi to fall backward, forcing Deidara to follow. The rest of the akatsuki, all showing evidence of pranking, entered only to be greeted with the sight of Tobi on his back on the coffee table, with a blushing deidara on top with his arms around Tobi's neck. Every one burst out laughing, the other victims appeared grateful that they hadn't shared the same fate.

I looked to see what my partners in crime had done, and I was quite pleased. Sasori had a wooden stick nailed to his face with a paper on his shirt that said 'When will I quit lying?'. Hidan was in a puffy pink tutu, with a matching top and a tiara on his head. Kakuzu was in a men's skating uniform that was at least two sizes too small...he was pretty big. I laughed at them, along with every one who wasn't pranked.

Sakura and I high fived each other, then I highfived Itachi. Well, more like a grabbed his wrist and held him still while I smacked his hand. It still counts! "You motherfuckers better give me back my fucking clothes, or I'll fucking sent you to hell damn it!" Hidan hissed, holding up his scythe.

I took off running, with all my friends, including Itachi, relaxing while Hidan hunted me down, swinging his weapon at me. I slid under a small table, grabbing the gun that was strapped to the bottom. I whipped around and put four bullets in Hidan's head, relieved when he stopped to hold his head in pain. I ran again, going straight for the large air vent in my room. It was just big enough for me to climb up to the attic, where I crawled out the tiny window and sat on the roof to catch my breath. I could hear Hidan's cursing all the way up here, along with Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Damn was I in trouble. A hand covered my mouth, muffling a squeal, turning my head to see Sakura smiling with her finger over her lips. I sighed in relief and watched as she did a transformation jutsu to turn us both into cats.

"Nice disguises, Sakura-chan!" I purred.

"Thanks." She meowed back. "The only ones who should be able to see through my jutsu are the uchihas, and I don't think they'll rat us out."

"Speaking of uchihas, do you not still love Sasuke?" I was being aten alive with curiousity.

She sighed, obviously dreading the subject. "Well...I guess i do, but I'm still upset at how he just left me on that bench, ya know? He apologized for it, and now he wants to be friends, but I'm not sure I can trust him not to leave me again." She spoke with her head slumped and her eyes shadowed by her bangs, but perked up abit at the ned. "What about you and Itachi? You two seem pretty close."

"He's one of my best friends!" I said happily. "By the way, what do you think about Diana and Kisame? I know for a fact that she has a major crush on him."

"Really? I think they'd look so cute together!" She gave me a grin and added. "Don't mention this to anyone, but I personally think Kisame's shark teeth are pretty cool."

"Yeah, they rock! But, even they're not as badass as the sharingan." I snickered.

"Yep." she agreed, nodding her head up and down.

"I can't find them anywhere, just a couple of cats up here." A voice ellled from behind us. I jumped ait, while Sakura jumped back and turned to face the speaker. Kisame had wandered onto the roof in search of us, sneakily as any ninja should.

"Damn, I thought he was going to give me a heart attack!" I hissed at Sakura. Kisame picked me up and I marveled at the fact that I could fit into the palm of his hand.

"Woah, calm down kitty! I'll leave you and you're friend alone." he saod while rubbing my back. I fought the urge to purr, barely restraining myself. As promised, he set me back down and left quietly.

"Huh, I thought an s-ranked criminal like him would never be nice to anyone, especially a couple of cats." Sakura confessed.

"Yeah, they'll really surprise you, if you give them the chance." I proudly stated.

"So...what are you going to do when we all have to leave?" sakura asked.

"I...I don't know. I've gotten so attached to all of you, it's hard to think about you no being here." I admitted.

"Hey, maybe you could go too. I'm sure if there's a way, the akatsuki can find it!" Sakura grinned. "Or maybe kakashi could."

"Maybe." I agreed. My eyes widened as I took a big whiff of air coming from downstairs. I ran to the edge of the roof overlooking my back yard. The Akatsuki and my friends were all sitting in chairs in the yard, eating pizza and talking. I smirked, noticing how close to the roof's edge Sasuke's chair was. being the SasuSak fan I was, i happily nudged sakura off the edge of the roof. As planned, she landed directly in a startled sasuke's lap, where I raised an eyebrow at kitten sakura, knowing exactly who she was. Of course, she was angrily hissing at me, probably oblivious to who's lap she fell in.

He smirked before releasing her transformation, leaving a surprised sakura. She blinked a few times before she squealed, scrabbling out of sasuke's lap, blushing furiously while apologizing. I started laughing, which brought her attention back to me. "Damn Alice, you are so going to pay for that later!" She growled, shaking her fist at me angrily.

"So that's where you've been." Hidan said from behind me. I shakily turned me head, my eyes wide before I ran. I kept making cat-like screechs as Hidan chased me around the roof, laughing like a maniac. When he finally caught me I struggled, clawing his face until he accidently tripped himself while taking a steop back. i quickly jumped down into none other than itachi's lap. I smirked triumphantly at Hidan, curled up in Itachi's lap.

"You've definatly gotten better at transformations." sasuke complimented sakura.

"Yeah, sakura-chan! I wouldn't be able to tell Alice from a real cat!" naruto added. Sakura had a light pink blush on her cheeks, trying to wave off the compliments.

"That's only cause you're such a loser." Sasuke said, undoubtably bruising Naruto's ego.

"Shut up Teme!" He yelled, throwing a slice of pizza at sasuke. It missed and slapped poor Deidara in the face, just as he was bringing a slice of pizza to his mouth.

"Damn it, un!" He screamed before throwing his pizza in a random direction. This time Kisame was hit, and it caused him to fall backward, bumping into the table that had the pizza, sending it into the air, falling down on everyone. A simple dinner had now become a free for all food figh with evryone present involved. I helped by bringing pizza to Itachi, saving a slice that had landed on the table as dinner. I tried, but I couldn't bite through the pizza, so i tried to rip it off by pulling with my teethe and holding the rest down with my paws.

However, before i could get even one bite, a pizza box knocked me off the table, making me meow loudly. I peeked out from under thebox with a pepperoni stuck to my ear, my anger growing as some of the laughed at me. I yowled before leaping out from under it and attacking random people in the face with my claws before I stopped to eat my pizza in peace, which i found had been kindly cut for me.

"Here you go, Onee-chan!" May smiled, patting my head. 'Oh May, you're such a good girl!' I praised her in my head repeatedly, devouring the pizza.

I walked into the house and climbed onto the bathroom sink to see myself in the mirror. 'I'm so cute!' i thoguht, purring and rubbing my head against the mirror. "Admiring yourself?" An amused Itachi asked, to which I nodded. "Would you like to be human again?"

I nodding and waited as he turned me back to normal. I jumped at him, wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly. I nuzzled his cheek, thanking him furiously before running off. I gasped as I walked into the dining room, staring at the huge cake, many balloons, decorations, and all my friends wearing party hats. "Happy birthday Alice!" Diana cheered from her spot between Deidara and Kisame. Many said the same thing, and I was surprised to see a large pile of gifts.

"Thank you guys so much!" I smiled, sitting between Sasuke and Itachi.

"So what do you want to do first, cake or presents?" Nikki asked, actually smiling.

"You guys know I can't sit still that long with a yummy cake nearby. Let's eat!" I said, laughing as the akatsuki and my friends all dove for the cake.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled, holding out her hands. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at her. "Don't you have any manners? You're suppose to give the first slice to the birthday girl, then fight over the rest."

"Like I give a shit, I want some damn cake bitch." Hidan cursed. I smirked, knowing that sakura was going to send him through a wall, but was instead surprised when Sasuke punched him.

"She's right, give Alice her cake." Hidan stood back up, probably going to rip out Sasuke's throat or try, but Itachi and Sakura both gave Hidan looks that screamed 'I'll kill you', so he just crossed his arms like a toddler.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get some cake." Brittany patted his head, trying to comfort him. He suddenly smirked and Brittany jumped up with a squeal and blush before smacking Hidan out of his chair.

"What was that about?" Konan asked, a little concerned.

"Hidan had a Miroku moment, that's all." Brittany grumbled. (If anyone doesn't understand this, feel free to message me and I'll be more than happy to explain.) We laughed and Sakura gently placed a rather large peice of choclate cake in front of me and I dug in, watching as Tobi got slung over the table in the fight for cake.

"Damn, we fight over food a lot in this house." Diana said, stabbing Deidara's hand as he reached for Diana's piece of cake.

"But it sure is fun." Kisame added on.

Finally, everyone finished and I was led into the living room, where everyone held their presents, ready to hand them over. "Oh, me first Onee-chan!" May said, handing me a very small box. I ripped off the paper and pulled out two cards. One was a season water park pass, and the other was a hundred dollar gift card for Itunes.

"May, I swear to Jashin I fucking love you!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Watch it, you're starting to sound like Hidan." Kakuzu warned me before handing me a box. I pulled out a pack of bobby pins. "Nikki told you me you love to pick locks, so I thought these would come in handy."

"Thanks Kakuzu, I'll be sure to pick a couple safes while I'm at it." I winked at him, although I can't tell if he smiled back because of his half mask thing.

Next came a present from Sakura, which I was satisfied to learn was a strong poison. Of course, she also gave me an antidote, in case of an emergency. Naruto gave me a huge pack of ramen noodles, though I'm not sure where they came from. Sasuke gave me a special throwing knife that had enough of his chakra infused in it that if I threw it at some one, they'd get shocked until they were extra crispy. Konan gave a similar present; chakra enfused paper. Hidan gave me an awesome looking Jashin pendent on a plain black choker, and I got a brand new pistol from Nikki. Gotta love my Nikki. Kisame got me a shark tooth necklace, which I wouldn't take until after he reassured me several times that it wasn't one of his own. Zetsu gave me a beautiful flower, but warned me that if it was eaten, it could be poison. Sasori gave me a small wooden doll that held four or five hidden knifes and some sebon needles. Pein gave me four black hoop earings, explaining that it was made from some of his metal rods, and that if I was ever in trouble, they would lead him right to me. Geuss I'm getting my ears pierced after all.

Tobi gave me a neat little charm bracelet and whispered "happy birthday bitch" in his Madara voice. Kakashi handed over a small ninja pouch to carry all the poisons and weapons I was getting, how convinent. Deidara handed over a small bag of clay animals, all of which would explode if I said katsu and smeared some blood on them. Diana gave me two hundred dollars to buy whatever I wanted with, Rose bought a bunch of awesome cds, and Katy handed over a skateboard, that had a red cloud on the bottom.

"Thanks you guys, now I gotta put all this stuff in my room." i said gratefully, trying to carry most of it in one trip. Luckily Itachi and Sasuke grabbed some of it and helped me carry it upstairs. "Just drop it on the bed, I'll have to make room later."

They did as I asked and we all started going downstairs, but Itachi grabbed my wrist. "Hm? Something wrong Itachi?" I asked. He shook his head no and handed me a little box. "Oh, thanks!" I pullled the little red bow off and opened it to find a cute necklace.

"Happy birthday." He said, giving me a real smile.

"It's so pretty!" I hugged him tightly, and I'm sure if he wasn't a ninja he would have been gasping for breath. I yawned while he smirked, pushing me to the bed. He quickly piled all the stuff in the corner of my room and shoved me into bed. "Itachi, it's rude to-"

"Go to bed." He ordered, but I frowned and tried to sit up.

"But I-"

"Bed." He said firmly. I groaned and shoved my head in a pillow.

"Whatever, but just so you know, you ruined the moment, mommy." I teased him. That's what he gets for nagging me about going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**As of right now, the most popular couples on my poll are: *super long drum roll that seems to go on so long you want to punch some one in the face* Alice x Itachi, and Diana x Kisame! Honestly, they're my favorites too.**

_"No, stop! Please stop!" I begged, only to be punched in the mouth._

_"Shut up, you ungrateful slut." A voice commanded. I cried as I was beaten, each punch or kick sending a new wave of pain throughout my abused body._

_Everything turned blurry, and I just layed on the floor as more people came, delivering ore blows than before. The side of my face was wet and sticky with blood, but I didn't care. My breathing was coming out in pants, and I found myself unable to catch my breath. Even when they were gone, I stayed in the puddle of blodd, my blood._

_The first man came back, something shiny and metalic in his hands. "No!" I screamed as he grinned evily at me._

I bolted upright in the bed, sweaty and panting heavily. I used the back of my hand to wipe my forehead before laying back.

"Are you alright?" A very concerned Sakura asked from her spot in the floor. I looked around to realize I had accidentally awoken all the ninja currently sleeping in my room. Sakura scooted closer, checking me for a fever before offering to get a glass of water.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." I assured her. She sat back down next to sasuke and gave him a worried look. Sasuke had his sharingon locked on my, studying me very closely.

"What was it about?" Itachi asked, also checking me out with his eyes.

"I'd rather not say." I mumbled, looking at my hands.

"Well, whatever it is, you should try to get back to sleep. Mental and physical problem can often be cured with lots of sleep." Sakura advised. As much as I loathed the idea of going back to sleep, I knew that Sakura was a first rate medic, and it would be best if I did as she said. I nodded and turned on my side, facing away from them.

Luckily, no more nightmares plaqued me that night and I got up as peppy as always. Go me. Anyway, I had to go to work, once again. I had taken a lot of days off lately, except yesterday, which was my day off. Aw shit, i left my gun on the roof. I sighed before I climbed out onto the roof to get it. Afterwards I got my uniform and took it to the bathroom with me, taking a quick shower. 'Aw man, I can't blow dry my hair or I'll wake everyone up.' I thought.

Tiptoeing, I got to the kitchen, waking the fewest akatsuki possible. I ate a small meal, totally unaware that i had become the topic of conversation.

Itachi's POV

I sighed through my nose as alice snuck out of the room and took a shower. Once I woke up it was a pain to get back to sleep. **"Itachi, bring Kisame to mine and Konan's room, now."** Pein commanded in my head.

Quickly fetching kisame, we were soon standing in attention, awaiting orders. "I want you to escort Alice to work, stay there and keep an eye on her, then follow her back home."

"Do you quetsion alice's loyalty to us?" I asked. If he suspected anything from the girl, he was paranoid.

"No, I may not know everything about her, but I have no doubt that she is extremely loyal. However, while in this dimmension we depend highly on her for survival. It has been made obvious that without her, this household is quite unstable. You are to protect her from any and all harm." Pein explained.

"But how are we going to trail her without any cover? Even we can't hide in plain sight." Kisame pointed out.

"I think I have an idea.." I signaled for kisame to follow and our mission began.

Alice's POV

"Thank you, please come again!" I chirped. I was never very groggy in the morning to begin with, so being in such a nice atmosphere put me in a great mood. I loved my job at the cafe, I always felt comfortable here. Plus I didn't have to worry about the akatsuki and my other friends because Nikki was at home.

I took a big whiff of the delicoius air, drinking in it's rich coffee smell, mixed with cinnamon. All the customers who came in were polite and friendky little people, who came just to relax and enjoy themselves, perhaps with a book or some small talk with others. Soem even sat at the bar, daring to converse with me while I worked. Brittany worked faithfully beside me, though still cooky. Everything was going great until I went to the back to get out some money out of my purse to buy my own beverage.

"Itachi!" I hissed, glaring at the little fur ball. Kisame too was shoved into my bag. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Alice, is something wrong back there?" Bittany asked, pokign her head through the door.

"I'll say there is!" I said spitefully, holding up Itachi by the scruff of his neck. "Kisame's here too."

"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know." I answered with a sigh. "Guess they'll just have to sit in my purse until it's time to go."

"Hey, let's sell them to some chinese guy! Or is it Korean?" She said thoughtfully. "I want to go get some chinese later."

"Brittany, focus!" I snapped, karate chopping her head.

"No, you focus!" She exclaimed, bashing me with a flip flop.

"Oh, forget them, we have work to do!" I said, dropping Itachi back in my purse.

It was a normal day, with not too many people and not too few. We closed up for lunch and changed, waiting for the next shift to arrive.

"Hey, ever had cinnamon rolls before?" Brittany asked the kittens, pushing hair from her face. After shaking their heads no, she brought half a roll to each, while we got ot some of our own. I finished and laughed at itachi, who had managed to get his chin and whiskers all sticky. I got out a damp rag and gently wiped off his face, doing to same to kisame. Surprisingly, even the very small amount of water turned them human, and thankfully the clothes they had previously been wearing were still there.

"Yo, we're here! You bitches can leave now." A snoody girl named Amanda called from the front. I groaned and started to beat my head again the wall, then went to beating my head against Kisame's rather large hand when he blocked the wall.

Amanda walked in the back room, followed by her evil servant mandy, sneering at me and Brittany before looking at Itachi. I swear, I saw some drool on her face. Hm, Uchiha's must have special powers to attract women. "Can we please go now?" I asked, tugging on Brittany's arm and grabbing my purse. Kisame and Itachi followed, ignoring Amanda's quick attempts of flirting. I don't think Itachi even knew she was doing it.

I sighed in annoyance, really wishing Itachi and Kisame had stayed home. "Why did you guys stalk us today?" Brittany asked, poking Kisame's arm.

"Pein-sama ordered us to guard you while you were away from the house." Itachi answered, his eyes locked straight ahead.

"Yeah...now who wants to go to McDonalds?" I chirped.

"Oh, me me me, I do!" Brittany squealed, waving her hand in the air. Kisame chuckled at her, ruffling her hair.

"Okay, let's go!" I cheered, stomping onto the gas pedal, nearly crashing many times.

Meanwhile, at alice's house...

Deidara's POV

I desperately tried to listen to the tv, but those stupid girls wouldn't shut up! "Be quiet, yeah!" I yelled, only to have a brick thrown at me.

"Annoying Bitches." Hidan grumbled, soon being hit with a brick. Why the hell did a bunch of teenage girls have bricks in their house? "Hey, that hurt!"

"Would you like an icepack?" Rose asked nicely, reached forward to check for any bumps.

"Fuck off slut." He growled, slapping from hand away.

"Well you don't have to be so rude, I was just trying to help!" She chided, as another brick whacked him in the head. Man, these chicks are nuts.

"Don't worry about Hidan, he's just immortal ass." I scoffed.

She just shrugged and said, "Oh well."

I smiled a little and turned back to the tv. Suddenly the tv was blocked out by Hidan's angry face. I leaned back with surprise and blinked. "Move it, un! Can't you see I'm trying to watch tv?"

"Fuck off blondy, and don't use me as a way to impress that bitch." He hissed, walking off some where.

I glared at his back as he left, snapping my head in the other direction as the couch dipped down from extra weight. The little girl had come to sit beside me grinning. "Hey deidara, even seen fireworks?"

"Yeah, got any?" I felt a slight rush flow through my body at the idea of an explosion.

"Of course silly!" She smiled, brushing a piece of red and black hair behind her ear. "I always have fireworks!"

Nikki's POV

I put the headphones in my ears and turned up the volume until my ears were hurting. I carefully put eyeliner on, making sure I didn't poke my eye, then did the other. Starign at my reflection for a moment, I wondered how Brittany and Alice were doing. I had seen Itachi and Kisame run across the lawn this morning to jump in May's door as kittens. How even May didn't see them I don't know.

I walked back to my bedroom, almost running into Sasori, who seemed to be working on something in his room, since he was just coming out. His mouth moved as he tried to tell me something, but I couldn't hear him over the screaming done by the singers. He frowned and ripped out one of the hedphones harshly.

"Don't make me repeat myself again. I need to find tools for my puppet. Where can I find them?" He asked, obviously very pissed.

"I don't know, call Alice." I muttered before walking past him. I sat in my room and started to read my favorite book. About two paragraphs in I realized I wasn't alone and paused my music. "Yes?"

"How am I suppose to 'call' Alice?" He growled.

"Pick up the phone, dial in the number and wait." I groaned at this supposed genius's stupidity. How many times had he seen one of us do it? Enough to figure it out himself.

"I have no idea what Alice's number is." I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Alice's number myself and threw it at him.

"There." I turned my music back on. "Just hit that red button when you're done and bring the phone back."

He left and I sighed in relief that I could get back to writing.

Sasori's POV

I chuckled as I passed the couch, getting the attention of the brat, who appeared to have been excited by the one with red and black hair.

_"Hello?"_ Alice answered quite quickly. 'Good, I've waited long enough.'

"I need tools for my puppets." I stated.

_"Ah, I see. That building in the corner of my back yard has tools. The key for the lock is in my room inside my desk, second drawer down. Good luck with your puppets." _She answered quickly.

As instructed, I pressed the red button and shoved it in my pocket for later, walking into Alice's tidy room. Well, except the presents in the corner. 'Deidara would be quite offended to see what he calls 'art' in the corner.' Of course I understood that she had to leave early for work, so she didn't have the time to put everything away, which I knew she would. She was usually careful about people's feelings, and she quite obviously liked things to remain tidy.

Finding the key was easy, which meant I would spend less time trying to find it and more working on my puppets. Sasuke and Sakura were still asleep, and I smirked, seeing as Sakura had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's head and was currently holding his head to her chest. If her breasts were any bigger, she'd suffocate the Uchiha. Seeing as they were asleep, I left quickly and got my tools, then returned to Nikki's room.

"Here." I said, noting that her headphones were gone and she now had a scetch pad. I tossed her the phone and left to return to my work.

"Good luck." She called, not bothering to look up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.- Okay, I got a review about this, so I will elaborate. I NEVER wrote that Rose and Deidara were ever in possesion of M-80's. They could have a permit for professional grade fireworks, or they could have smaller legal fireworks. Besides, real M-80's are illegal in every state in America, even on 4th of July.**

**-Jacky**

Sakura's POV

'If I was her, I'd hit that guy in the face.' I thought, watching some idiotic woman run from a knife weilding maniac. True, not every one had my super strength, but in an emergency like this, a kick to his genetals would give her time to run.

"Ahhhh!" Tobi yelled as some one's dead body was swinging from a rope in the bedroom upstairs. He grabbed my right leg and burried his head there. I rolled my eyes and sipped on my pop. "Tobi's scared!"

"Tobi, if you're really scared of this movie, why don't you go play?" I suggested, hoping to get him off my leg. He jumped up, cheering my name as he left.

Sasuke glanced at me, smirking at my expression. "Irritated?"

"I just find it hard to believe that a full grown man, and a ninja no less, acts like a young child. Plus, I think the people in this movie are stupid." I explained, taking another sip of my drink, glancing at Naruto. He was holding a pillow to his chest, his focus entirely on the movie. I grinned evily, forgetting about Sasuke and focusing on Naruto-kun. I leaned over very slowly, until I was right by his ear.

"GOTCHA!" I yelled, grabbing onto his arm. He jumped up so high he fell off the couch. I laughed good naturedly, offering him a hand up.

"Sakura-chan, you're so mean!" Naruto-kun pouted.

The front door was suddenly busted open, resulting in Naruto-kun jumping and landing in the floor again. I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend's misfortune. "Oi, bitches, we're home!" Alice yelled, stomping in with two bags that smelt good, followed by Itachi, who was likewise carrying what I'm sure was food.

Brittany was loudly cursing behind them and Kisame, going on about some thing called Ronald McDonald. "Damn Ronald McDonald is a bitch! I wanted some fucking pancakes!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy you some on the way to work tomorrow." Alice soothed her, running a hand through her hair and looked quite exhausted. Poor girl, stuck with Brittany all day.

"Hey, need any help?" I offered to Alice, who looked relieved and grateful.

"Yeah, could ya get the others for dinner?" She asked, sorting out what was in the bag. I nodded and walked upstairs to gather every one I could find.

"I'll get downstairs." Sasuke said monotonely, getting up and headed for the basement door. 'How strange. Sasuke doesn't usually offer to help. It's kinda nice.' I smiled, pleased with his actions, and continued on my task.

I busted down door after door, screaming to come eat food. Some got angry with me, while others were monotone, and yet others rejoiced over food. Rose and Deidara were no where to be found in the house, which stunned everyone. Or at least until two loud booms came from outside. There, standing in the snow together, were the missing pair, illuminated by the blast of small, extremely colorful bombs.

"Great, now our neighbores are going to call the police because of the noise. Again." Nikki dead panned. "How do those two always get worked up over something so silly?"

"The simple minded are often amused by anything loud or bright." Sasori said from beside her.

"So very true." Nikki grinned.

"Rose, Deidara, time to eat!" Alice called. Rose cheerfully walked in, while Deidara grumbled about interrupting his art. I rolled my eyes at him and sat next to Naruto-kun.

"What did you get onee-chan?" May asked, looking adorable as ever. The orange-masked akatsuki sat by her, sharing in her excitement.

"Your favorite May-chan." Alice smiled, reaching into the bag and holding out a box to her. "Chicken nuggets!"

"Yay!" She cheered, taking the box and some fries.

"Tobi, you share with her." Alice ordered, pulling out more food and setting in on the table. She passed out the rest of the food, finally digging into her own. I looked back down at my own, taking a small bite. Chicken. Not one of my favorites.

"Hey, Naruto, can we tr-" I stopped as I saw Naruto scarf down the last bite of his dinner.

"You don't like it either?" Sasuke said. I turned to look at him. He had also taken a small bite, but switched to the fries instead.

"No, but I don't want to be rude to Alice." I sighed, eating one of the fries in front of me.

"I'll trade." He held out his burger, waiting for me to take it. I smiled nd we handed off the food to each other, taking a bite. 'This is much better than that chciken.'

"Thanks, this is much better." I said, eating the rest of my food.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes at the typical Sasuke answer, but was happy that he was starting to act like he had when we had still been 13.

Alice's POV

Everyone finished at about the same time, but unfortunatley, most of them left their garbage. "That's it!" I exclaimed. I brought the trash can into the kitchen and raked everything off the table into the can instead of picking it up. Something shined and caught my attention for a moment, but I ignored it.

I tied the bag shut and took it out to the curb to be picked up tomorrow morning. 'Finally some sleep!' A boom brought a hault to my joy. 'Oh great! Those two willl be up all night letting off those stupid fireworks!'

I sighed and walked up to my room, putting some headphones over my ears and turning the music up so loud Itachi could hear it. "Damn idiots." I hissed, trying to go to sleep. Itachi and Sasuke chuckled at me while Sakura giggled slightly.

Deidara's POV

I looked at Rose as another of the fireworks went off, her eyes full of excitement. It was actually quite cute. She must have felt my gaze because she turned to my with curiosity before smiling. "We should probably stop so the others can get some sleep."

I frowned, wanting to watch more of the colorful explosions. "Who would rather sleep than watch this beautiful art, un?"

"I know, but Brittany and alice hve to get up early tomorrow." She reasoned. "Come on, we can get some hot choclate if you want."

"Fine, yeah." I reluctantly agreed, following her into the house after cleanign the fireworks up. I liked my clay better because it didn't make such a mess. Well, not when it was in the air, at least. I sat at the bar, watching Rose make the warm beverages before handing me a cup. "Thanks."

"No problem. Want some marshmellows?" She was too nice, really.

"No, don't really like 'em in hot choclate."

"Me neither." She agreed, sipping some of her own. "They always stick to the bottom of the cup and I can never get them out." She covered her mouth as she yawned, then put her dish in the sink.  
>Night Dei-Dei."<p>

'Dei-dei?' I thought. Normally Kisame or Hidan would call me that to tease me, but when she said it, it was almost pleasent. Almost. "Night."

I finished the hot choclate, putting it in the sink, then turning around to get startled by the masked weirdo. "Hello Deidara." He said it so nonchalantly, it was almost as if I weren't his enemy.

"Kakashi, un." I agreed back, glaring slightly. I left him there, planning on gettting at least a few hours of sleep tonight.

Kakashi's POV

"Hm, these kids." I sighed, but inside was excited. "With all the romance, it's almost like my books. Except, of course, not r-rated...yet." I plopped down on the stool the blonde shemale had been using and opened my book to finish before going to bed.

**Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a bit short. Constructive critisism is highly appreciated, emphasis on _constructive._**

**-Jacky**


	16. Chapter 16

Pein's POV

"OH my god! Where is it!" Naruto screamed from downstairs. I sighed and sat up, looking to see if Konan was awake. Of course she was, no good ninja would be able to sleep through that.

"When will he stop?" Konan groaned, putting her pillow over her head.

"I don't know." I finally got up and went to see what his problem was, right behind May.

"Naruto-kun is so loud." She chirped. How she could still be so perky was beyond me. When we got to the living room we saw Naruto tearing up Alice's couch, mumbling about something he lost.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making him jump.

"I lost it!" He yelled, his entire being full of panic. He returned to finish with the couch and was just starting to tear up the recliner when Alice came down.

She blinked then looked enraged. I've honestly never seen a woman, not even Konan, look so angry before.

"NARUTO!" She growled before leaping on the nine tails host. They wrestled in the floor for a moment before Alice was on top of Naruto, beating on his head with...where did she get a bat? "DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. RECLINER!" She hissed, hitting him between each word.

Sakura came down next, saw them, and screamed at Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME YOU IDIOT!" She joined Alice in beating the poor boy to a bloody pulp.

Itachi and Nikki eventually grabbed Alice and pulled her off, while Sasuke and Kakashi got Sakura. "Hn. Your such a dobe Naruto." Sasuke taunted him.

"Shut up teme!" He yelled back, then went into a rant about how aweful Sasuke was.

"This is going to be a long day." Konan whispered to me. I nodded in agreement an continued to watch.

Katy's POV

"Do you guys HAVE to be so loud in the mornings?" I grumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

**"Yes."** Black Zetsu answere. "Do you have to be so rude?" White Zetsu complained. **"Yes."** "Sorry about him."

"Eh, it's fine." I assured him. "I'm friends with Alice and Nikki, so I'm pretty use to it."

I yawned and went to the kitchen and looked around for food and coffee. 'Must have food. And coffee.' I thought and zombie walked to the coffee pot. I rushed to pour it in a cup, which resulted in me burnign my hand. "Holy shit!" I freaked out and stuck my hand under some cold water in the sink. "Ah, relief!"

**"Good job dumbass." **"Are you okay?" Okay, Zetsu is now making my head hurt.

"Stop talking!" I yelled at him, covering my ears and closing my eyes.

"Why?" **"Are we scaring you, little girl?"** Black Zetsu chuckled at me.

"No, you're just so confusing!" I ran out of the room, screaming. I finally just ran circles around the coffee table in the living room, where Naruto resumed his search for something.

Alice's POV

"Worst day ever..." I grumbled. Naruto got up as soon as Sakura and I had finished pounding him, tearing up everything else in the living room. Katy was freaking out over something, running around the table with her eyes shut and ears covered, screaming. Oh look, May just started crying because Kisame stole her cookie. I plopped down on the floor and scooted on my butt to my emo corner.

"Alice, are you okay?" Itachi asked, crouching next to me. "You don't look so good."

"He's right, un." Deidara agreed, patting my head gently.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Rose generously offered.

"Yeah, bring me a gun, then shoot me." I groaned, slamming my head against the wall. I could hear Sasori and NIkki starting to fight over something, while Hidan was cussing out Brittany for something stupid. 'Oh god, not them too! Who's next, Pein?'

As if on cue, Pein began to lecture Hidan about his foul mouth, all while Kakuzu insulted him, then chopped his head off. "SHUT UP!" I jumped up and screamed at them all.

I pointed my finger accusingly at Naruto. "Naruto, this all started because of you! What the hell are you looking for?"

"My necklace! It's missing!" He cried, lifting the couch to look under it.

"Did you take it off?" Sakura asked, helping in a neater way.

"Yeah, I took it off at dinner last night."

"Then it's probably on the table." Sasuke reasoned. "You dobe."

"Oh shit." I gulped then smiled akwardly at everyone. "I may have gotten pissed about the trash on the table last night and raked everything into the trash can."

"Then it's at the city dump." Nikki said, sipping on some coffee.

"Bitch, are you saying we have to go digging through fucking garbage to find that shit head's necklace!" Hidan complained.

"The hell if I'm digging through there." Brittany yelled.

"Come on guys, Naruto needs our help." Rose pleaded with everyone.

"As much trash as there must be from the whole city, even with every one, it would take hours." Sasori pointed out.

"Well we better get started now." I suggested, then took a look around. "Hey, where's Diana?"

Nobody had seen her all morning. "Don't tell me she's still asleep!" Brittany exclaimed. "Bitch sleeps like a log!"

"Yeah, but Diana's not that heavy a sleeper." Rose said. "Maybe something's wrong.

"Rose is right." I began instructed my idiots. "Itachi, Rose, you'll come with me and check on her. Every one else gather some old clothes to wear to the dump."

As we walked up the stairs I could hear them complaining and cursing me (Hidan and Brittany. "Not meaning to be rude, but why'd Itachi have to come?"

"If we can't tell what's wrong, his sharingan could come in handy." I explained. "Though Sasuke would have been an option as well, but I don't like him as much."

I knocked on Diana's door and got a moan in return. "Are you okay Diana?" Rose asked, walking to the bed and putting her hand to Diana's forehead. "Oh my! She's got a horrible fever."

"Damn McDonalds." Diana mumbled into her pillows.

"Right, probably just some food poisoning." I concluded. "A day of resting and some medicine should help.

"Thanks Alice." Diana turned her head to smile at me. I smiled back and found a ponytail holder off her desk. I tied all of her hair into a sloppy bun. Luckily she hadn't gotten puke in her hair earlier, but it was only a matter of time.

"So, since some one's going to stay here with you, any preferences?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Um...How about Kisame or Rose? They're always so nice and helpful." She requested.

"Here's some medicine Alice." Rose panted from running to get the bottle of nasty liquid and a cup for it. i took it and measured it out while Itachi helped Diana sit up.

"Thank you Rose." I put the cup to Diana's lips. "Could you ask Kisame if he minds to stay here with Diana?"

"No problem." She smiled and off she went. I swear, she was almost as energentic as May. When we finished with the medicine, Itachi did a double check with his sharingan.

"Hey, Itachi?" I hope I wasn't intruding on his personal space with this. "Have you been sick lately? Ya know, because of your illness?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Maybe we coul take you to one of our doctors and see if they can fix you." I suggested. He nodded and smiled, which seems to be occuring more often lately. "And stop smiling all the time, it makes you seems occ."

"Occ?" He was back to his normal mask, a blank stare.

"Out of character." I answered, shutting Diana's curtains. The light always made her feel worse while she was sick.

"Then I suppose I am." He replied, walking to the door. I followed and when we got back downstairs, Kisame was doing some kind of weird happy dance, while Hidan looked ready to kill him.

"Why the fuck does that bastard get to stay here?" Hidan demanded.

"Because he's going to take care of Diana while she's sick." I answered, not liking his tone one bit. "And if you keep talking to me like that, I'll cut off our useless dick and give it to Amanda for christmas."

My friends laughed, while the akatsuki, excluding Kisame and Itachi, looked confused. "Who the hell is this Amanda bitch?"

"Trust me, you'd rather not meet her." Brittany assured him, patting his shoulder.

"Enough fooling around, let's go." Nikki said, grabbing a coat and leaving.

**Thanks every one for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I freaked out after I read them all! It's nice to know what you guys think.**

**-Jacky**


	17. Chapter 17

"Where the hell could it be!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked up to her and picked a rotten bananna peeling off her head.

"I'm sure we'll find it soon." He answered, ripping open yet another bag and diging through it's contents. The group had spent almost all day at the dump, searching through bag after bag for Naruto's necklace, but were having no luck. The only postive was that all of today's trash had to be sorted through for any metal, so it was seperate from the rest.

"Haha, last bag guys!" Alice cheered, hurryingly ripping open the bag and spilling it's contents all of the ground. Her and Itachi rumaged in the trash, but came up empty-handed. "It...It's not here."

"What!" naruto cried, Sakura patting his back in sympathy. "But we checked every where!"

"We better get back home, it's getting late." Kakashi said, and every one else nodded. Pein used his jutsu (I forgot the name! If some oen couls tell me, I'd be very happy!) to pile all the trash back together.

"But..my necklace." Naruto looked really sad and pathetic.

"We have to go Dobe." Sasuke said, putting a hand on naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Alice apologized.

"If you want, we could buy you a look a like." Rose suggested. "They make tons of them for Naruto fans."

"No, it's okay." Naruto sighed. We all walked, since nobody wanted to get trash in the cars at the end of the day.

"How many showers are in the house?" Sakura asked.

"About six." Alice answered. "I call showers for me, Sakura, and May first!" She quickly declared.

"I also call first shower." Brittany said.

"I am also going first." Konan said, something in her tone saying that her word was final. We five took off, grabbing any shower we could get without running over each other.

Brittany ran up stairs, Konan and May took the showers on the first floor and Alice and May took the down stairs showers. The last shower was also on the first floor, along wil a battle over it. Itachi, Sauke, and Tobi, being the smart uchiha oys they were, waiting for the ones who took quick showers (Alice, May, Sakura, Konan) instead of fighting. Meanwhile, devious little Nikki waited right past the fighting boys, straight into the shower. The guys failed to notice, even when she shut and locked the door. Sasori and Rose didn't fight over something so silly, since they'd get a turn eventually.

The whole shower ordeal took much longer than expected. It had taken about three hours, since nobody would quit fighting for the bathrooms. Alice's private bathroom had remained open for at least an hour before Deidara figured out it was open. Altogether, it was a grueling process.

Naruto's POV

'Man, I can't believe I had to take a shower last!' I groaned. I was seriously bummed about losing the necklace.

"Hey, Naruto!" Alice called from the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Um...Ramen." I said, walking past here and upstairs to my room. I put the towel on my head and dried my hair as I walked into the room. Something shined under the bed, so I threw my towel down and crawled to reach it.

"My necklace!" I cheered in triumph. It had been safe at home this entire time! i'm going to telll everybody that I finally found it!

I ran down stairs to the living room, where Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Itachi, and Alice-chan were all sitting on the couch, watching some shows. It looked like a kids show, so I wondered who could have possibly picked it. May, Diana, Rose and Deidara were all sitting in the floor in front of the couch. 'May probably picked the show..'

"Hey guys, guess what!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I found my necklace!"

"You did!" Sakura-chan said. "Where was it?"

"Under Deidara and Sasori's bed." I answered, smiling. Sakura-chan was sure to be happy that I found my most prized posession.

"WHAT!" Sakura-chan screamed, using a tone I knew too well. I put up my arms to defend myself, waiting for the enevitable beating I would recieve. "I dug through piles of trash all day to find that stupid thing, and it's been in your room this whole time! I'm going to kill you!"

"S-Sakura-chan, p-please! I'm sorry!" I begged, hoping she would have some mercy on me. Maybe Alice or Rose would save me, they seemed really nice. Then again, Alice just cracked her knuckles, so she was probably going to join in on the beating.

"I felt sorry about throwing away your damn necklace and it turns out that you just misplaced it!" Alice hissed, stepping closer, one step behind Sakura-chan.

Some one, some where in the universe must love me (It's true, i just adore Naruto-kun!) because before Sakura-chan could raise a fist to hurt me, my dear friend Sasuke-kun intervened. "Sakura, maybe you should just let it go."

"He does seem sincerely regret his mistake." Itachi put in. Alice thought about what they said, but sakura-chan was too stubborn. She pulled back her fist and gathered her chakra before landing a hit in my jaw, sending me through a cpouple walls.

I groaned as I landed on a pile of ruble, waiting for Sakura-chan to finish me off. "Wait sakura!" Alice said. "As angry as I am with naruto, I don't want my house to be destroyed!"

"Oh, right!" Sakura's anger seemed to have disitegrated immediantly. "I'm so sorry Alice! I didn't think about the damage to your house!"

'You didn't seem to care about the damage you would cause to me.' I thought bitterly. After all the times I had been beaten up by her, my love for her was..changing. I thought of her more as a sister than a lover.

"Hey, Naruto hasn't said anything in a long time, maybe we should check on him." Rose suggested, walking closer to me. "He could be hurt."

"Rose is right." Diana agreed. "hey Kisame, could you help remove some of this rubbel?"

"Sure squirt." I listened as the shark man removed the pieces of the wall out of the way. There wasn't much, so it didn't take long. I was soon staring into rose's onyx colored eyes. She smiled at me and offered me ahand, which I happily took and stood.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Although I couldn't quite remember, their was some one she reminded me of.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered, brushing some dust from my clothes.

"Good." She walked back, pulling me along behind her. "He's fine guys."

"Thank god, now let's eat!" Brittany yelled. "I'm fucking starving!"

"Bitch is right!" Hidan yelled, and even I thought he was being too loud. "Feed me bitches."

"Go fuck yourself." Alice flipped him off and got out her ramen, ignoring the albino. Everyone else followed her lead, grabbing some food and sitting at the table. I grinned and ran to join them.

Alice's POV

If the dinner table had been crowded before, now it was packed. Five extra people had us squeezed together so tightly that the bigger people couldn't eat with out elbowing their neighbors. My ribs ached as Kisame jabbed me once again. I knew it wasn't on purpose, but it still hurt.

"Damn it!" I yelled, kicking over Hidan's chair, which was on my other side, and scooted over. Hidan began to cuss me out, calling me everything he could think of, which led to Brittany and Diana yelling about his language, even though they were cussing just as much as him.

I shoved the burning hot noodles down my throat quickly, finishing second to Naruto. I went into the kitchen, where pots and pans from our previous meals had piled up. I grabbed dawn and a scrub brush and cleaned all the dishes. After putting it all alway, I cleaned and sanatized the counter tops and bar. I even got on my knees and scrubbed at a stain. Enventually though, my whole kitchen was spik and span. "Hellz yeah bitch! Meh kitchen be clean!" I cheered, streching my arms out.

"Shut up asshole, I'm trying to get some fucking sleep damn it!" Hidan yelled.

"Fuck off, you miser fucking uke!" I screamed back, walking through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"You don't seem to be in a good mood." Itachi commented from his spot on the couch.

"Oh no, I am." I assured him, picking up a pillow and throwing it to him. He caught it with one eyebrow raised in curiousity. I ignored it, sitting next to him, putting the pillow across his lap, and laying on him. "Itachi, you are very comfortable.

"Hn." He just kept looking at the television.

"Ya know, you're stupid made up word use to bother me, but it's just too cute for me to saty angry." I cooed, gently poking his cheek.

"Nice to know." He said back, using the tone I was quickly learning signaled he was being a smart ass. His words still seemed monotone, but they had a kind of edge to them.

"Whatever." I covered my mouth as I yawned. I curled up and snuggled into my pillow/Itachi's lap. I listened to Itachi's soft breathing and the low hum of the tv, pressing into Itachi's side for the warmth. A light weight settled over me, but it wasn't enough to kepp my eyes open.

Itachi's POV

After Alice feel asleep in my lap, some one decided to come up stairs, meaning it was either Sakura or Sasuke. My answer came when a head of pink hair poked around the doorway. She took a look at us before smirking. "Ha, I knew you liked her!" She whispered triumphantly.

"I never denied nor confirmed that I did." I said. "She should be in a deep enough sleep that I can move her without waking her up."

I wiggled out from under her, then gathered her, blanket and pillow included, in my arms and carried her, relying on haruno to open to bedroom door for me. I nodded to sasuke, who was sitting on the floor awake, and he just smirked. Gently laying Alice in the bed, I pulled back the blankets and got in. "So, Itachi, how long has this been going on?" Sasuke inquired.

"Since you had something going on between you and Sakura." I replied, looking over my shoulder to smirk at the two blushing teens. My brother had a light shade of pink, while Sakura's enitre face was as red as her head band. "Good night."


	18. Chapter 18

Alice's POV

I woke up in the early hours of the morning shivering. It was very cold, and the blankets that covered me were not very thick. Even having them wrapped around me like a cacoon wasn't helping. Turned out not needing covers was an Uchiha thing, since neither Sasuke or Itachi seemed to mind. My teeth started to chatter and I looked outside. Yep, it had snowed. 'Damn Kentucky! One day It's sunny and the next there's a fucking blizzard!'

Sakura also seemed to be a little cold, since her blankets were pulled around her tightly, but as a ninja, it probably didn't bother her too much. Keeping the blankets around me, I sneaked past them and went to the thermastat down the hall. 'What the- Who turned the heat off!' No wonder it was so cold. I turned the heat up to sixty, which was good enough for me.

I crawled back into the bed, snuggling into the blankets, but it would take a while for the whole house to heat up. 'I could always use Itachi...' I thought, peaking at the sleeping weasel. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, if fact, it was probably the only time he looked his age. I took my chance and scooted closer until we were touching. I closed my eyes in contentment. 'He's so warm.' I thought, already falling back asleep. I was already too far gone to feel the arms around me, or hear the light chuckle.

I woke up again, at a more normal time, to find myself still pushed against Itachi, but now his arms were around my waist. 'Damn, now I can't go make breakfast without waking him up. Oh well, gotta wake up some time.' I gently ran my finger across his cheeks. He twitched and he opened his eyes. "Good morning Itachi." I smiled happily at him.

"Good morning." he answered, his voice kinda raspy.

"I need you to let me go so I can cook breakfast." I told him. He quickly released me when I sat up, my blankets falling off me. Let's just say I don't like to wear anything at night, so I slept in a tank top and shorts, since I couldn't sleep naked with Itachi. The morning air was still quite chilly, making me run to the closet to put on some pajamas. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

He shook his head and got up, walking into my closet, where he had decided to keep his clothes, and came back wearing some skinny jeans. I couldn't tell you what shirt he wore, because when he walked past, my eyes stayed locked on his behind in those _tight_ pants. I swear, my inner fangirl just died and went to heaven.

'Stupid Alice! Stupid stupid stupid!' I scolded myself, closign my eyes and hitting my own head. I stopped and sighed before looking up, stiffening when I met the eyes of Itachi, who was raising an eye brow in curiosity. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. We continued to the kitchen in complete silence. 'What are you doing Alice! You know Itachi doesn't like you that way, and if he catches you staring at his ass, it'll be really akward. Besides, he's going to have to go home eventually.'

"Alice?" Itachi asked. I blinked and looked over at him, drying my hands on a towel (When had I started cutting up fruit?)

"Yes?" I responded as happily as I could.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I smiled even bigger.

"You finished with the fruit two minuted ago and started cutting up a potato." I grunted and looked at the potato, peeled and chopped up, sitting in the middle of my fruit basket. I facepalmed myself, wondering when my autopilot had gotten bad. I use to be able to cook an entire meal perfectly while daydreaming!

"Oh, it's...I just...have a lot on my mind, I guess." I answered, throwing away the unwanted vegetable. I finished up with breakfast, which meant I no had to get everyone downstairs. This time I made sure to set aside a plate for myself, and woke up the pigs last, just to be sure. I watched the chaos that always occured when we ate, slowly chewing on the bits of fruit. I only ate half before I got ready for work and climbed into my car. 'Maybe I should wait for Brittany?' I thought before pulling out. 'Eh, she has her own car.'

Work today was slow, and I felt slightly depressed. 'Why though? A person can't be depressed without a reason.' I winced as a costumer came back for the fifth time that morning, complaining that I had messed up their order. The usuals all looked at me concerned, while new comers scoffed at me, whispering to their buddies about 'that dumb blonde'. Whatever, I didn't give a fuck right now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittany asked afetr work, totally serious for once.

"Yeah, just...I don't know." I answered honestly, huffing and sitting in a chair. "I think I'm just going to go to the rat hole, okay?" She nodded and gathered her stuff before leaving.

On the way out, I ignored everything around me. Even mega bitch Amanda couldn't get me to get angry. I climbed in my car and drove into the woods not far from my house, only a mile away. I ran until I came to the entrance of a small cave, hidden by some wooden planks. Turning on the flashlight a brought, I made my way to the lantern that always dangled from the ceiling and lit it. I sat on a rock, sighing and running my fingers through my hair as I did so.

'Why?' I cried out in my mind. 'Why did I have to fall in love with such an emotionless man, some one who probably wasn't even capable of loving anyone other than his baby brother, why?' I finally just broke down and cried, hugging my knees to my chest.

It was fucking freezing in that cave, even with my hoodie on. My blue jeans were soaked on the knees from my tears. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I don't know why, but it felt good to cry every once in a while. I was always so busy taking care of every one else in my life, I didn't ever have the time to feel self pity. However, my joy was very short lived. I was soon angry with myself. How could I just sit here crying like a baby, when the others might need me! Plus, it was totally stupid! Crying wasn't going to solve anything! Well bloody hell, I just started my damn period!

I grabbed my flashlight and turned the lantern off. When I finally got back to the car, I was very shocked to see both Uchiha brothers outside the vehicle. "Uh, guys?"

"Where were you?" Itachi asked, his stare a bit angry.

"Uh...out in the woods." I answered, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Get in the car Alice." Itachi ordered, an icy tone in his voice.

"O-okay?" I said hesitantly. I looked at Sasuke desprate for some help. Damn brat just smirked at me. I got in rhe driver seat. The vehicle was filled with akward silence, which was happening more and more often. 'Well, the radio usually works...'

Itachi remained emotionless, or at least to me. Sasuke probably knew exactly what was on Itachi's mind because he kept smirking. "Would you stop that already!" I screamed at him. Once I shut off the car I ran out and up to my bathroom, slamming the door shut. 'What is up with that damn PMSing weasel!'

I went back to my room, where Sakura was sitting in the floor, playing some trivia game. "Hi Alice-chan!" She chirped. I waved once before flopping on my back. She frowned before setting her game down and locking the door. She sat on the bed next to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well...It's Itachi." I began. "I stopped at this cave we call the rat hole for a while. When I came back to my car, Itachi and sasuke were there. Ever since they came to get me, he's been...snappy."

"Hm." She thought for a minute. Maybe talking to her was a good idea. She knew Sasuke very well, and he was almost identical to his older brother. "Alice, do you love Itachi?"

"Unfortunately." I admited softly. She pat my back in sympathy. "I knew I should have distanced myself. I knew I would only get broken hearted!"

"Alice, it's a little late to give up now." Sakura reasoned. "Look how long it took for Sasuke to finally start showing me some affection. Besides, according to Sasuke, Itachi is a quite affectionate person."

"Sakura, Even before he left to orochimaru, most viewers thought you and sasuke would get together. There's nothing between me and Itachi." I buried my head in my pillow.

"That's not what it looks like to me." Sakura objected. "Just give it some time." She got up and walked to the door, aving me on the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, Rose-chan said she was going to teach me this new game." Sakura said happily. "I think she called it...chess?"

"Have fun." I smiled. I picked up my laptop and started reading some fanfiction. 'Hm...I think I'll read a Gaara story.' I clicked on 'When Waves Meet the Sand'. I really liked this one.

"Alice." Itachi said suddenly. I yelpe and jumped off my bed completely and landed in the floor, my computer halfway across the room.

"Don't do that!" I yelled. "What do you want?"

"Pein wishes to speak to you." he responded. "Also, I want to apologize for earlier."

"Yeah, uh, what was that about?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say." He answered.

"Okay..." I trailed off. "Well, tell me when you're feeling better, and I'll show you the rat hole."

"The rat hole?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep, and don't bother to ask, you have to wait to find out!" I chired with fake enthusiasm. God, it hurt to be around the person I loved and not have my feelings returned. I skipped down to Pein/Koan's room, where pein sat at the desk, working over some papers with only the desk lamp on. "Yes?"

He turned and looked at me while I sat on his bed. "Alice, eventually it will be time for us to return to our own world."

"W-what?" I asked, taken off guard. No, he couldn't have figured out how to send them back! Not yet!

"It will take a while longer." Pein continued. "But that's not what I want to talk about."

"No, it's not." Madara said, walking out of the dark corner of the room. "You're coming with us."

"I'm what!" I cried out.

"All of you are going to come with us to the naruto world." He went on.

'We...we're going...to the naruto world...? Yes, we're going to the naruto world!' I thought, my mood getting much better. I lept to madara without thinking and bear hugged him. "Oh, thank you so much! I'll go tell the others!"

I ran out of the room, thinking of how to break the news.

Pein's POV

"All this, just because one of the most powerful shinobi of all time has gotten attached to a bunch of teenage girls. Or, maybe just one in particular?" I pondered.

"You have gotten just as attached as I have." Madara countered. "Besides, without them, some of the akatsuki will become quite depressed. Maybe we can even use the girls as a way of motivating them."

"Perhaps." I agreed. "Then again, they may be more trouble than they're worth."

"We both know if you had a way to bring them and didn't Konan would be out to get you." madar teased. I pictured the blue haired woman, angry and weilding her decievingly deadly paper. I shuddered and went back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

I descended the stairs into the new daily occurance- utter chaos. This morning everyone was battling for the remote. I picked up a red stiletto and threw it at any random person in the room. It struck Hidan it the side of his head, leaving an angry red mark in it's wake. They paused to look at me, knowing that I had important news. "I have an announcement everyone!"

"No shit, un." Deidara said. Rose quickly covered his mouth with her hand, sending me a pleading look. I forgave the comment for my sweet angel Rose, and continued in my speech. Pein-sama has informed me that we'll be going with you when it is time to leave this world, with your consent, of course."

They all agreed excitedly, not really having anything or anyone they would stay for. "Hey, where's May?"

"Hey...Tobi's gone too." Kisame said.

'Oh no.' I groaned in my mind. 'Damn, I better find them! There's no telling what Madara could be doing to her!'

May's POV

"No!" I wailed, struggling against Madara, but he was way too strong. "Stop, it hurts!"

"Hold still and it wouldn't hurt so bad." He ordered, concentrating on his task. I sniffed once more and did my best to stay still. "There's it's out."

He layed down the tweezers and held out the big splinter. May picked it up carefully before throwing it over the railing of the balcony. "That hurt." I pouted, crossing my arms. Madara chuckled at me and ruffled my hair, messing it all up. I huffed and went back inside my apartment through the sliding glass door with the Uchiha.

"If you have your own apartment why do you live with Alice?" He asked as he sat at the small bar that seperated the kitchen and living room.

"I don't like to be alone all the time, so I stay over there most of the time." I answered, grabbing two packs of poptarts. I sat them on the bar then got two glasses of milk.

"You don't have any parents?"

"I'd rather not talk about that." I refused, opening the wrapper on my food.

"I'll find out eventually, so you might as well tell me while we're in private, rather than in front of everyone else." He coaxed. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Fine." I gave in. "I don't know where my parents are. About three years ago we all ran away from home together. I haven't spoken to them since."

"Hn." He took a bite of his pastry and thought for a moment. "Why did you want to leave?"

"Well, I was just so tried of that place. My parents never cared about me, and I was constantly bullied by other kids. At least until Alice came along. She was my first friend ever, and I love her to death." I flicked a piece of poptart lazily.

"So that is why she's your 'sister', in a way." He went silent, eating his food slowly. I finished way before him and went to the couch. It was _so_ soft, I practically purred in delight.

"I love this couch!" I streched out on it, then cuddled a pillow. Madara looked at me, but still said nothing as he approached me. I stopped and sat up, giving him my full attention. "Hey, when are we-"

My eyes went wide as he gently held my chin up and kissed me. Sadly, we both missed the noise that should have gotten our attention.

Rose's POV

'Oh no! What if something bad happens to little May-chan?' I worried, chewing on my lip. I tapped my foot impatiently as Alice tried to call may's cell phone, but she had left it here, in her room.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to check at May's apartment. Call me if you hear anything." She instructed as she walked out, grabbing a jacket and Uchiha on her way.

'I wonder why she always takes Itachi with her? Maybe...No way, not Alice! She knows that'd be a bad idea! But then again, we are going to go to their world, so seperation is no longer an issue.' I thought. I knew why she acted this way, but it just didn't make any sense to me. 'Oh well, as long as she's happy.'

"Hey Rose, can you cook un?" Dediara asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Well, I can't make anything complicated, but I can make us some pizza or something like that." Poor Dei-dei, he was hungry.

"Pizza sounds great." He smiled. I blinked at the strange loss of un or yeah at the end of his sentence, but said nothing.

"Alright, anyone else?" I asked. Only Brittany and Kisame wanted food, since Alice had fed us all only two hours ago. I smiled and happily set out to cook the food. Deidara joined me in the kitchen, asking for some tea. After shoving pizzas in the oven I poured out two glasses and sat next to him at the bar.

"Thanks yeah." He gave me a small smile as I pushed his glass to him.

"No problem." I laughed as he began to get frustrated at his hand mouths. They were licking the cup, making it slippery and he almost dropped it. "Hold on." I found a glove from my room and gave it to Dei-dei before wiping the salivia from the cup. He grunted in dissatifaction at his hands before sipping the drink while I tried to muffle my laughs.

"It's not funny!" He protested, frowning at me halfheartedly.

"It is, Dei-dei!" I fake pouted, "Poor baby Dei-dei. Will a kiss make it better?"

"What?" He asked, cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. I laughed before pecking his cheek, which turned a deep red.

Alice's POV

I nervously drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, biting my lip. Itachi just stared out the window, observing the unfamiliar territory. When he finally turned to look at me, he looked displeased. "Alice, relax."

"How can I relax when my friend is with a dangerous murder?" I hissed at him.

"Madara will not allow any harm to befall May, therefore she is in the safest place in this world at the moment." Itachi sounded monotone, like he was reading a statistic, but I knew his words were meant to be comforting.

"I guess you have a point. Besides, killing her puts him in risk of blowing his cover, and he wouldn't do that." I said, more to myself than him.

I pulled into the parking lot of a small, but very nice apartment building. The whole place gave me a cozy, friendly feeling, which is why May picked it, with help from me and Nikki. "Welcome to May's place."

"If this is her house, why does she stay with you?"

"She feels lonely when she's here by herself." I swallowed, my heartbeat picking up speed in nervouness. 'Where would I look after this?'

Itachi walked next to me, watching me from the corner of his eye. "Alice, calm down. I promise you that May is just fine."

I dug my keychain out of my jacket pocket and unlocked the door. I swear, I almost had a heart attack. My whole body felt like jelly and if Itachi hadn't wrapped an arm around me my legs would have given out. May was sitting on her couch, clutching a pillow to her chest, kissing Madara, who was crouched in front of her.

"Onee-chan!" She squealed when Madara pulled away and she opened her eyes. "I...well..we j-just, um..."

"It's fine May, really." I said, actually feeling relief. At least she wasn't hurt. "But you could have called! I thought something had happened to you!"

"Alice, lower your voice." Madara commanded.

"Fuck off!" I growled. "I was worrying myself to death!"

"Itachi, control her better, or I will." Madar threatened. I was about to retort, but Itachi pulled me against his chest and covered my mouth. I thrashed around wildly, but it didn't work.

"We'll leave now." I said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I cussed him out worse than ever before, calling him ever name I could think of. I even threatened to take my car and ram it up his ass. "Listen, even if he likes your friend may, madara only has so much patience. Do as you're told, okay?"

I sighed and stopped to cross my arms. "Fine." I huffed, looking down. And straight at Itachi's ass. Cue internal drooling. He chuckled and sat me in front on my door, opening it for me. What a gentleman. He was in his seat before I was even buckled in. I rolled my eyes and pulled out to go home. Or McDonalds, I really love that place.

**Here's the newest chapter of Akatsuki Kittens. I hope you all liked it and that it was worth the wait, which was too long in my opinion. Thanks for all the great reviews guys! **

** -Jacky**


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi's POV

"Hey, since we're out here already, I'm taking you to the rat hole." Alice declared cheerfully. She seemed quite proud of this 'rat hole'. I just stared out the window, feeling quite nostalgic. The dark green scenery reminds me of the leaf village, my home. The car stopped at the familiar stop, the place I let my emotions get the best of me and I took it out on poor Alice. She didn't deserve it. She has shown me nothing but kindness since we had arrived.

"We be here!" She cheered, jumping out of the car, sipping on some tea she got from McDonalds. She really seemed to love that stuff. I smirked at her quirky behavior before following he into the woods. After a while of walking we stopped at the entrance of a small cave. The mouth was easily hidden by a few wooden boards. I helped her remove some of the planks before we went in. It was dark until a light sudden flicked on from the ceiling.

Although the mouth was small, the inside was quite large. It was full of random items that my hostesses may have needed down here. There were even some pots, canned foods, and a large supply of water. Alice raised both her arms up and smiled, "Welcome to the rat hole! I found this cave a couple years ago and fixed it up. What do ya think?"

"Hn." I grunted. It did seem like an interesting place for people like them to go, but I wasn't fond of caves.

"Oh." She said, sounding a little disappointed and dropped her hands. "Well, if you want anything to drink or eat, help yourself." She walked to a fold up chair and pulled a book out of a box next to the chair. I sighed quietly.

Alice's POV

'Alice, you're being a baby!' A small voice in my mind chided me, but it was drowned out by a louder voice screaming, 'He could have done something other than grunt!' He couldn't help that he wasn't an open person, but a "it's okay" or even "I don't like it" would have been better! A simple grunt meant he didn't care about it, not even enough to form a sentence!

"Alice." Itachi said calmly, interrupting my thoughts. "I did not mean to upset you about the cave. You have obviously worked quite hard on it. My indifference is brought on only from being trapped in that hell hole of a base, where I was seperated from my brother by Madara for over five years. I am sorry."

I dropped the book in my hands and blinked in surprise. I'm absolutely sure that was the first time I had ever heard Itachi talk so much at once, or used a cuss word of any kind. I was stunned into silence for a moment. "uh...I really don't know how to respond to that...thanks."

"You are very welcome." He sat next to my chair, handing me my book and grabbed one for himself out of a box. I smield and watched as he read, waiting for him to realize that he had one of Rose's sappy romance stories. He finally frowned in displeasure and I laughed at him. He rolled his eyes and picked out a book, this time checking for the box with my name on it. He picked Where the Red Fern Grows, one of my favorites, though I'm not sure he'd enjoy that book either.

We stayed in the cave for a while, reading and sharing stories. When it was finally dark we went outside, being sure to recover the entrance. I stared up at the sky, observing the stars, and got an idea. "Hey Itachi, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" He asked patiently. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, looking at the ground.

"Well, I always thought it was really cool how you all can jump through the trees with your chakra...Will you give me a piggyback ride?" My stomach was slightly knotted in anticipation. It would be so cool if he would.

He crouched in front of my, waiting for me to get on. I shuddered as his warm hands grabbed my thighs to help me stay on. I gasped and buried my face in his neck when he suddenly took off, flying through the trees. The wind whipped through my long hair, blowing it behind me. No doubt it would be super tangled later.

It took me a moment before I looked up, my vision was slightly blured from tears. "Hey, take a right when we get to the creek." I instructed. He did as I asked and continued to follow my directions until he landed in the middle of a beautiful field. I slid off his back to lay down on the ground, gesturing for Itachi to join me, which he did. "This is amazing."

"Indeed." Itachi agreed. We sat in silence, enjoying nature's nighttime music. I turned to him in confusion when he suddenly sat up and looked down at me, with a look I couldn't define in his eyes. He gently tugged me up and cradled my chin. He pressed his lips on mine and closed his eyes. I was taken off guard, then kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart was fluttering in my chest and my brain was struggling to process anything. He broke the kiss when he knew I needed air and placed me in his lap, holding me to him. I guess Sakura was right about just being patient.

"Wow." I whispered, my face cherry red. He chuckled deeply, the vibrations soothing to me. After only a few minutes of listening to the crickets, feeling Itachi's chest move from his breathing and his steady heartbeat I was lulled to a peaceful sleep.

Itachi's POV

I layed there, cradling Alice in my arms like she was as fragile and delicate as she looked. I ran my fingers through her hair absent mindedly, feeling the silky locks. I owed Alice so much since I had arrived. She had saved my life twice, taken care you me when I needed help, and mended the bond between me and my brother. I smiled as she moved her hand so her fingers were tangled in her hair.

I stood up, holding the small girl bridal style, walking to the house. I wouldn't run so I could spend more time holding her. Now if she could just get my baby brother to finally admit his attraction to the pinkette, she'd really be a miracle. Well, one step at a time I suppose. Sakura's hurt feelings would have to finish healing before she'd accept any romance from Sasuke.

Speaking of the devil...Sasuke's POV

I smirked as Brittany complained about how now Alice, May, Tobi, and my brother were all missing. I may not know why May and Tobi are still gone, but I was pretty sure what Itachi was doing right now. I glanced out the window, watching as the full moon started to rise into the sky. Sakura yawned from beside me, so she would probably go to bed soon, unless she felt compelled to wait for our hostess to return.

"Tobi and May-chan are back!" Tobi announced as they entered through the back door. That masked man was so annoying and constantly shouting when it wasn't needed. Although, I suppose that, minus the mask, my best friend Naruto would be described the same way.

Speaking of Naruto, the annoying blond was currently ranting about how he was hungry and wanted some ramen. I smirked proudly as Sakura yelled, "Naruto, shut up damn it! I'm watching this show!" She grabbed his arm and threw him into the next room. "Annoying Naruto." She grumbled.

"He could be worse ya know." I told her, still looking out the window.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He could be just like Orochimaru or Kabuto."

Her little face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew."

"No kidding."

"So, you wouldn't happen to know where Itachi has taken alice, would you?" She asked, ignoring her precious show.

"I can only guess, but I'd say when they come back, they'll be...closer than ever."

"Really? Wow, Itachi's a lot quicker than you." She snorted before turning back to the television.

"What does that mean?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she gave me a sly smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She walked up stairs to our room.

I sat there for a moment, pondering what she had said. What could it mean? I jumped up and ran after her. "What does it mean?"

**Hi guys, it's me again! Thanks to everyone who's been reading from the very beginning until now, I want to give you all a special thank you. I also want to thank everyone who was nice enough to send me a review. And to all those who weren't in a situation where reviewing was difficult or impossible, screw you!**

**-With love, Jacky **

**P.S.- :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke's POV

I layed awake next to Sakura, who was burying her face into her fluffy pink pillow. She had yet to tell me what she had meant earlier, which frustrated me to no end. I smirked when I heard the window creak as it was slid open just enough to allow my brother inside. The bed shifted barely, making the tiniest of noises, not even enough to wake Sakura. "Back so soon?" I teased, looking at him over my shoulder.

He gave me the usual monotone face as he pulled off Alice's boots and jacket. "Indeed. Still denying that you're in love with Sakura-chan?"

My cheeks suddenly felt a little warm. "Oh yeah, what about you?" I demanded.

"Hn. She knows, but I haven't told her. Where do you think we were all night?" He smirked.

"Probably making out some where." I smirked back.

"It's been years and you still know me so well little brother." He walked closer then got on one knee once he was an arm's length away. (Anyone who guessed what Itachi's going to do get a cookie!) He jabbed me in the forehead as he had done when I was a small child. I grumbled, rubbing on the now sore spot. "Bastard."

"Love you too brother." He chuckled, taking off his own jacket and shoes before climbing in the bed.

"Nice to see that some one could finally pull that pole out of your ass Itachi." I mocked.

"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled as she sleepily sat up, rubbing one of her eyes while yawning. It looked very cute.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" I answered. Itachi watched in amusement as she suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Shut the fuck up so I can sleep!" She growled quietly then pushed me back down. She layed her head on my chest and fell asleep almost instantly. I ignored Itachi's chuckling as I tangled one hand in her pink locks and wrapped my other arm around her waist. How could I have ever found her annoying when we were younger?

Katy's POV

"Damn it!" I hissed quietly, sitting on the sink and getting out some antibacterial spray. I used it on the large scrape on my knee, then put on a big bandaid. I got down and checked my reflection. My hair was sticking up in random spots, with smudges of dirt all over my face and my clothes were messed up. I looked aweful.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the deep voice behind me.

I turned to lock eyes with the plant man Zetsu. "Oh, hello Zetsu. I was out skating so I came in here to clean up. What are you doing?"

**"I heard noise and came to investigate. Never would of guessed it was some fat cow in the bathroom."** Zetsu's dark half said rudely.

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ignore him." The white Zetsu also rolled his eye. "How'd you scrape your knee?"

"Fell off the board." I answered, picking up my brush and trying to pull it through my hair.

"Want some help?" White Zetsu offered, holding out his hand for the brush. I hesitated, but handed it over. He run through all the tangles with out pulling out my hair, which is more than I had ever accomplished. **"This is stupid."**

"Aw, shut up. I like your white side better." I snapped playfully.

**"Oh really? Well I'm sure if you gave me a chance, I'd impress you. In Brittany's words, once you go black you can never go back."** He quoted with a smirk.

I couldn't hold back a little laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like something she'd say." He finished my hair and gave the brush back. I yawned as I put it back in the cabinet. An arm wrapped around my waist and I had a sudden feeling of weightlessness before I was standing in my own room. "What was that?"

"We traveled through the ceiling to your room." **"Idiot."** "How would she have known?" **"I don't know."** He argued with himself.

I giggled at the weirdos. What can I say, I like 'em strange. "Well, whatever it was, thank you." I stood on my tipytoes and pecked his cheek, his white side blushing a bit. "Good night." I crawled into my bed and smiled as I heard the door shut and the light turn off.

Nikki's POV

I woke up before anyone else, mostly because Katy, May, and Alice stayed up late last night, but they'd probably be up soon. I sang along to my ipod while I started some coffee, setting out everyone's favortie coffee creamers and sugar. I gasped and jumped when someone tapped on my shoulder, spinning around to face a smirking Sasori. I glared and slid my headphones so they were around my neck. "What?"

"You're a really good singer." He complimented. My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as my cheeks burned a cherry red and I looked away. He chuckled and rubbed the top of my head gently before leaving, taking his usual seat on the couch. I looked after him for a moment before put my headphones back over my ears and continued breakfast while I sang, a small smile on my face.

I stopped my singing as the stairs creaked loudly. I watched as Hidan came tumbling down the stairs, an evily cackling Brittany not far behind. "Walk much Hidan?"

"Apparently not." I commented, flipping over a fried egg. Brittany laughed some more, flopping down in Alice's chair. I'd enjoy watching her get ripped to shreds later. For know I'm just going to enjoy my delicious waffle and eggs. I sat next to Sasori, watching Iron Man. Eh, it's okay.

May came down next, humming very cutely a twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Tobi came running after her, glomping her to the floor, but holding her so she wouldn't get hurt. "Good morning May-chan!"

She smiled at him with a light blush. "Good morning to you too Tobi." She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. Of course I knew Madara was probably in there molesting the poor girl, since Alice told me what she had seen, but as far as I can tell, she enjoyed it. Alice came down with her pet weasel, covering her mouth as she yawned. However, seeing Brittany in her chair made her freeze up, an icy glare surfacing on her face.

I chuckled darkly as she lept the coffee table, pouncing on the brunette like a lethal cat. She fought like one too, scratching and biting under she drew blood. Or use a knife, possibly a gun if she was super pissed. Brittany screamed until Itachi finally pulled Alice off while Hidan helped Brittany to her feet. 'Hm, he sure got down here aweful fast when Brittany started screaming.' I thought.

"Itachi, wait here while I get some breakfast." Alice offered as though nothing had happened. Typical Alice, be sugary sweet, until someone touches your stuff, at which point you claw their eye balls out. Itachi nodded and when she had left, sat in the forbidden chair.

"Hm, I think you're pushing it Uchiha." Sasori said. He had been so quiet, I almost forgot he was still here. "But maybe you'll get lucky and the girl won't put you in the hospital."

"I'm an s-ranked ninja. An average teenage girl could not injury so severely." He protested blankly.

"True, but you care for far too much to fight back." I pointed out. We hushed when Alice's footsteps could be heard. She paused when she saw Itachi in her chair, but quickly went back to smiling. She walked over and sat right in his lap, handing him a plate with some toast and eggs.

Brittany gaped at her. "What the hell!? I'm one of your best friends, who you've known for years, and you won't let me in that chair, but he can!" She hissed, then her eyes went wide, and finally her face showed realization.

"About time you figured out." I mocked her, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hn." Sasori agreed.

"Hey, that word is only for Itachi!" Alice declared jokingly.

"Don't forget Sasuke." Sakura added as she came, followed by her pet duck ass. How both of the last Uchihas had become pets to two teenage girls, I will never understand.

Diana's POV

I yawned and looked at my clock, my heart skipping a beat. I sat up and held the clock closer to my face. "8:30! Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" I rushed around the room, dressing myself and searching for my car keys until I found them in the fish bowl. Don't judge me.

Rushing down the stairs, I nearly took out Kisame and Rose, swiping Brittany's bowl of oatmeal and coffee on my way by.

"Give that back bitch!"

"Yeah, love ya too." I ran out to the car, slid over the hood and climbed in the front, pulling out like a maniac would, or May. I swerved to miss old Mrs. Jones's old tom cat, who was crossing the road, bringing home another dead rat. Best mouser I'v ever saw. It even keeps away our mice and rats. I'd hate to kill the little guy.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number and waited as it rang. _"Hello?"_

"Yeah, hi mom."

"_Where the hell are you?"_ She hissed at me.

"I'm on my way right now. I slept in because I stayed up late. May and Alice-"

_"I don't give a damn about those prostitutes you call friends, I just want you here now!"_ Her voice was drenched in anger.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed as I hung up, turning onto the dusty gravel drive as a large house came into view.

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and, since I'm in an especially good mood, all the bastards out there who read and didn't take the time to type one word, then click the send button. Thanks you assholes!**

**-Jacky, who will forever be a heartless bitch, but you won't care as long as you like my story. Ttfn to all my lovelies out there. (Yes, kuzu, that means you.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Diana's POV

I gulped as a tight knot made itself at home in my stomach, walking thought the glass door. Inside were a few of my close relatives, including my mother and father, who were glaring at me. As dad left the room, mom grabbed my upper arm harshly and tugged me. She shoved me into the room after my father, and came in, shutting the door behind her. "Where have you been?" My mom demanded.

"At Alice's house." I answered softly.

"Who told you that you could go to that whore's house?" My father growled.

"You both said that I could go." I stared at my feet, afraid to lock eyes with either of them.

Suddenly I was on the floor with my mom over top of me, my right cheek stinging. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "Don't lie you slut."

"But I'm not!" I protested, getting a kick in the ribs from dad.

"You knew that it was Tommy's birthday today, and you still tried to weasel out of it?" Mom accused.

"No, of course not! I was just running a little late!" It sounded like I was pleading with them, rather than explaining myself.

"Liar!" Mom said, kicking me in the face. She climbed on top of me and started to repeatedly punch my in the face.

"Hold her their Dad said, walking closer with a big knife in his hand.

My eyes went wide with panic and I struggled harder, trying to push mom off. "No! Stop, please!" I begged and cried. Then, she was gone and my parents were on the ground, in a puddle of their own blood. Kisame stood over them, smirking, showing off his sharp shark-like teeth in approval. I picked myself up and ran to him, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped one of his big arms around me.

"Are you okay Diana?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. Let's leave." he nodded and I led the way back to my car. When I got in I sat there and stared out the windshield as snowflakes started to fall.

"Diana, would you please tell me why those two were hurting you?" Kisame asked carefully.

"They were my parents." I pulled a box of tissues from under the seat and blew my nose. "Today is my little brother Tommy's birthday. They demand that I be early for the party every year with a huge, expensive gift for him and help get everything ready. If I don't, they beat me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He sounded very concerned, which made me feel just a bit better.

"Because if I had, they would have told Alice. Last time they beat me up, Alice threatened to kill them, and she almost did too, but I stopped her. Even if they're awful, they're still my parents. Plus if it had happened again, Alice and Nikki would have both gone after them. I can't stop them both." I explained, bringing my knees up to my chest and laying my chin on them. Kisame ruffled my hair gently, giving me a sad and worried smile.

"Come on kid, we should get home." He said. I nodded and put my legs back down so I could drive us back, picking up some pizza on the way.

Sasori's POV

"They WHAT!?" Nikki yelled, her anger through the roof. Alice sat ont he loveseat in the living room next to her, equally mad. "I'll kill those motherfuckers!" She pulled out a sword from under the cushion, while Alice got a gun from the bottom of the table.

"Don't be irrational." I warned her. "If you kill them, the cops will be after you."

"I don't care!" Okay, she was beyond pissed about this. While both women were quite deadly, Alice's anger problems were much worse than Nikki's. For Nikki to consider something as crazy and violent as Alice or Brittany meant two things. One, that she was super protective of Diana, and two, whoever was on the receiving end of said anger would likely not make it out alive.

She began to march toward the door, and I have to say, she looked beautiful. her slender form gave her a delicate, fragile look, while the look in her eyes made in clear she was dangerous. Her long red ponytail swished as she left. I blinked once and moved to block her. "Move." She commanded through her gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed in spite at me.

"No. You are being careless, and will get hurt. We will make a plan and help take care of this problem." Hopefully she would listen to me.

Nikki's POV

I weighed my options, thinking over ever detail and it's outcome. To beat Diana's parents until they were dead, getting soaked in their blood, being the one to cause them such great pain after what they have done would be the greatest feeling in the world to me now. But the Akatsuki were professionals, even if they don't always seem so. They could make sure that Diana's parents would go through the most pain possible, plus even if the police found their fingerprints, it wouldn't matter.

With a small sigh I handed over the sword. My irrational friend had also calmed down a bit, even had an evil grin. "Hm, I know that grin. What do you have up your sleeve Alice?"

"Something very painful and humiliating." She looked blood thirsty, as did I, along with Brittany, Kisame, Hidan, Katy, even little May and Rose.

"Diana, you okay with all this?" Rose asked, her anger wavering slightly.

"Yeah." She finally answered. "I want you to do it."

"Good." Alice said. "Alright everyone, we need gloves, some pliers, a hack saw, some nails, my steel toed boots, a lighter, some gas and rope. Oh, and some snacks for when we're done."

"Right! I call Doritos!" Rose yelled, running to the kitchen.

"I got the sour patch kids." Diana said, going to the shed out back.

"Whatever, but all you guys better stay away from my Cheetos!" I yelled back. "And don't forget some root beer bitches!"

"Whatever." Brittany rolled her eyes while smiling. "I'm eating the m and m's."

"I got the hack saw, nails, and rope!" Diana cheered.

"Here's your boots, plus I found your pliers!" May cheered.

"Great, so Nikki, can you get your lighter and the gas. I think we've got some in the garage. I'll find a bag to put this all in." I started to run away, but Deidara stopped me.

"Wait a second, why do you have pliers in your room?" Deidara asked with a face that showed how disturbed he was.

"And why does Nikki have a lighter in her's?" Sasori added, though he portrayed absolutely no emotion.

"No time to talk, revenge to take care of." Katy waved off the question. I ran to the supply closet under the stairway, pulling out an old duffel bag and some latex cleaning gloves. I stuff everything, excluding the gas can, of course, into the duffel bag, then slug it over my shoulder.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" I asked, pulling my car keys from the key hook by the door.

"You bet." Sakura said confidently as she tugged on her glove. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

"Yeah, I don't care who they are!" Naruto added. Sasuke stepped forward between the two and nodded.

"Guess I'm in on this too." Kakashi said from his seat on my couch.

"Thanks guys." Diana stood in front of us all.

"Are you sure it won't bother you? They are you're parents after all." Kisame asked with concern.

"Kisame, while I appreciate you worring about my feelings, please don't." Diana said. I swear, this was the fiercest look I had seen in her eyes. "After all I have endured because of them, I will not regret what will happen tonight."

"Right." He grinned, lifting Samehada and putting the giant sword on his shoulder. "Let's go then."

In unison we nodded and walked out the door, our goal for tonight crystal clear to every one of us.

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I've really been focusing on another story. Hope this makes it up to you. I also have another poll posted on my profile page for this story, so go vote.**

**-Jacky**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter has alot of violence in it, and an extreme lack of fluffy goodness. Don't like, don't read, okay? Seriously, this is some bloody shit.**

Nikki's POV

From our spot in the bushes and trees surrounding the big three-story house, we watched, waiting for the sign that the house was empty. Finally all the lights inside were off, and we all gathered in the yard, looking at the house blue prints.

"Where is your parent's room?" Rose asked Diana.

She went through the papers until she had the second floor at the top of the stack. "Alright, it's right here." She circled the room with a red sharpie. "Of course the paranoid bastards have some cameras in the house, but..." She ran the marker through the maze of hallways, stopping at her parent's room. "If we go this way,w e can avoid them all."

"Excellent." Pein stood over Diana, watching her mark the map. *scene freezes*

"Damn, how long since he's talked?" Alice walked in from the left side of the screen. "I think he's been missing for the last few chapters."

Itachi answered, entering on the right. "Indeed."

"That's what I-Holy shit, what is that!?" She burst out.

"What?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow as she pulled a red marker from no where.

"Hidan has a thong sticking out of his pocket!" She put a big circle around the thongs sticking out of his back pocket.

"..." The weasel has no comment at this time.

"I am sssooooo going to embarrass him with this later." Alice grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure you will." Uchiha smirked.

"Awwww, you're so cute when you smirk!" Alice grabbed Itachi's face and pulled him into a kiss he hadn't expected. When he regained his composure, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I believe you are forgetting something." He reminded her.

"Oh right." She remembered and turned to face the audience. "Well, back to the story!" She then turned, pouncing the ninja, knocking them both down and off-screen. *Restart scene*

"Let's go." Konan said, looking at the house in anger.

Itachi and Konan, being the stealth masters they are, carefully cut the glass out of one of the windows and crawled through. Minutes later they opened the door, keeping watch as everyone filed into the house. Itachi, reading the instructions given by Diana, led us.

"Uh, guys?" Diana whispered. Everybody stopped, giving her all our attention. "I know that I said I wouldn't regret this, but I still don't want to watch."

"It's okay, I'll take you back home." Kisame offered, gently taking her hand. She smiled softly as he took her away, sparing her eyes the terrible scene that would soon take place.

"May, Rose, are you sure you want to stay?" I questioned with concern. They weren't exactly known for their ferocity.

"Absolutely." May stated firmly, her green eyes smoldering. Rose nodded once in agreement.

Alice smirked then kicked down the door, rushing in, her weasel right behind her. Alice was on Diana's dad, punching, biting, kicking, and scratching the shit out of him. Honestly she looked like a wild animal that had just been turned loose. I watched with satsfaction as she drug him off the bed, pulling his head down to repeatedly knee him in the face. Itachi stood and watched, with a strange glint of...pride in his eyes. Diana's dad pushed her away and tackled her to the floor, where they rolled around, wrestling. I jumped in since it would have been difficult for her to take him out herself. Come on, she _was _only a teenage girl after all. Together we tied him to the corner post of the bed with the rope. May and Rose had Diana's mom belly down, her arms bound behind her back, facing her husband.

"So," I asked, throwing our duffel bag on the bed, slowly emptying it's contents onto the bed. "Where do we start?"

"Good question Nikki." Alice smirked, Putting on some rubber gloves and picking up the crowbar. "How about this?" With that she hit Diana's father in the ribs, a sickening crack echoing in my ears. "Or perhaps, this?" She popped him in the jaw this time, busting out a tooth that landed at my feet. Blood dripped down his chin, stainging his shirt and the carpet.

His wife struggled against Rose and May, who were forcing her to watch every second of the torture we were putting her husband through. "No!" She wailed. "Please, stop!"

I gazed at her coldly. "No." I moving so that I was on one knee beside her, lifting her by the chin to look at me. "After the years we've all watched you beat on Diana, treating her like trash, there's no way we'll give you any mercy."

Her husband let out another yelled, and I smirked as Alice held the man still by his chin, using the pliers to rip out more of his teeth. She began laughig like the physco bitch she was, taking her crowbar and beating on him some more. If any of his bones were still in one piece it was a miracle. Itachi pulled her against himself by her waist, keeping her pinned there.

"Itachi, let go!" She wiggling, protesting, until she looked up into his sharigan eyes. He smirked down at her evily before locked eyes with Diana's father, sending him into a genjutsu. We all watched in pleasure as he screamed bloody murder, thrashing all around. Finally Itachi released him and his eyes rolled back, blood flowing down his cheeks like crimson tears, barely alive.

"I got this." I put on my own gloves and pulled out a large knife, slowly walking to the beaten, bloody, broken man. I sliced his throat, making sure to keep the cut shallow. I covered his neck in knicks, just deep enough for him to bleed out slowly.

"Hey, I call this one." Brittany cheered, gloving herself, making them snap.

"No fair, we had her first!" May pouted.

"Just share." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine." May pouted again, them smiled as she picked up the hacksaw.

"May, when you smile so innocently like that while weilding a saw, in looks likea horror movie scene." Brittany joked, picking up some nails and a hammer she snuck along.

"Cool!" She chirped, cutting the rope that bound the woman's hands. Rose and Deidara held her belly down as May forced her hand out from under her body.

"Tobi wanna help! Tobi wanna help!" Tobi screamed, running to hold Diana's mom's hand still.

"Thank you Tobi-kun." She smiled, grabbing hold of the woman's index finger. She began to saw through the finger, slow as she could, Diana's mom screaming in pain. May continued, seemingly unaffected by the blood as she cut off the rest of the fingers on both hands. "You're so loud!" With that, she used the woman's own severed fingers as a gag,s hoving them into her mouth. "There, all done!"

"My turn!" Brittany cackled. She nailed the elder feamle's hands to the floor so Tobi wouldn't have to hold them anymore. Diana's mom screamed, then choked herself on the blood forced down her throat by the still leaking fingers. Brittany continued to pound nails into various places on the woman's body.

I looked at the Akatsuk ifor the first time since we entered the room. Most seemed to be enjoying the 'show', while Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto grimaced. "Is...Is all this really necessary?" Sakura asked, wincing as something cracked as Brittany drove a nail into the woman's side.

"When say some one beat on Sasuke for years. Wouldn't you take your first available chance to do the same thing?" I reasoned to her. Her eyes flashed to Sasuke before getting a hard, slightly angry look in her eyes, like an decent ninja would have at a time like this.

"Absolutely." She answered, voice free of any doubt.

"Alright, she's yours." Brittany said, throwing Diana's mom at Kakuzu's feet. Threads came from between the seams in his arms, impaling her chest. In one swift movement, he held her stilll beating heart in front of her. She watched, the life fading from her eyes, as her heart beat for the last time. Kakuzu dropped the corpse to the floor, pulled the heart into his own body.

Katy's POV

I absolutely do NOT want to know what he does with that heart. Walking back to the bed for the lighter and gas, I glanced at Diana's father to see he was still breathing, concous even. 'His platelets must have clotted quickly.' I thought, reaching instead for the knife.

As I approached his muscles tensed, probably in fear, though I had yet to do anything. 'Damn, what didn't the others do already?' An idea hit me and I reached down to him, forcing his left eye open farther than normal. I continued to stretch the skin until about half his eye was exposed. Squeezed the sides to push it up, ripping out his eye, leaving behind a bloody, nasty eye socket. His voice came back to him and he yelled, though it was strained and much quiter than before. Readying my knife, I held the blade centimeters above his eye.

"You're scum,you know that? All Diana ever did was try to please you and your bitch. I can't understand why, but she did. You don't deserve the mercy of dying." I hissed, driving the knife into his eye, then pushed past that and into his brain. I twisted the knife, killing him.

"Zetsu." Pein said, finally breaking our moment of revenge. "Get rid of these bodies then meet with us in the backyard."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Zetsu nodded his head. Since none of us really wanted to watch him eat Diana's parents, we hurried out of the room, but squishy, sometimes crunchy sounds of him disposeing of the corpses, making May shudder in disgust.

**Wow, last chapter I got tons of reviews. I tried to thank every one, but I'm sure I missed a few, so thanks kimmyko99, SaiyaCat, xbleachgirlx, Gaarablack, shylion, RiceballNinja, Miss Victoire Bellerose, Hyuuga Hinata, and HidanKakuzuFanGirl.**


	24. Chapter 24

Alice's POV

"Itachi?" I asked as we walked out the front door, Nikki holding it open with gloved hands to avoid fingerprints. "Would you please carry me?" He smirked at my cute pout and swept my into his arms, leaping though the trees, holding me tightly. The others followed closely behind, and with everyone gathered so closely, I decided to torture a certain some one.

"Hey Hidan, why the hell is there a thong in your pocket?" I made sure that I asked loud enough for everyone to hear very clearly.

The immortal actually blushed and stuttered a bit, while Brittany, who was happily being carried on his back, leaned over a bit to see the offending material in his pocket. "What the hell Hidan? Why'd you steal my thong?"

"Brittany you didn't...?" May trailed off at the end, looking away with a blush.

"Well yeah, look a his hot ass!" She laughed while Hidan got over his embarassement.

"Please bitch, have you even looked at this?" I asked, reaching down to grope Itachi's ass. He stiffened a bit at the contact and the others, even Sakura, kakashi, and Naruto, laughed. I pecked his temple as an apology and buried my face in his silky black hair. I really liked his long hair. If he ever cuts it, I'll kill him. I yawned, and Itachi chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

May's POV

I yawned as Madara/Tobi carried me to my bedroom, laying me down and sitting next to me. "I didn't think a sweet little girls would have such sadistic capabilities." He ran his fingers through my hair, playing with it.

"There's a lot about you need to learn about us." I smiled innocently and slipped off his mask. He smirked and leaned down to peck my lips. I groaned when he lightly nipped my lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood.

"Sleep little girl, you really need it." He ordered, laying there with me. I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest.

Nikki's POV

I erased a stray mark on my paper, then continued my task of shading parts of the background. An old castle covered my sketch pad, the forboding feel it gave bringing me joy. I worked in tiny details last, like the cracks in the bricks, some weeds growing in spots here and there.

"That's pretty good." Sasori stared at the drawing over my shoulder, close enough that I could hear his breathing.

"Thanks." I responded flatly.

"Are you trying to imitate Itachi?" He asked, smirking.

"Yep, how is it?" Playing along, I smirked back at the puppet.

"Good." He answered, pulling my mushroom chair so we sat side by side. "May I see that?" He pointed to the drawing and pencil. I shrugged, handing them over and watching as he erased certain things and fixed others. Over all, the sketch turned out amazing with his help. "Here."

I gladly accepted the pancil and paper, thinking before signing my name and Sasori's at the bottom. "It's perfect."

"No, only things that are etenal are perfect, and this is not." He argued. I frowned and almost asked what his problem was, when he gave me a chaste kiss. I blinked slowly and then frowned.

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"I've waited for you long enough." He growled, pulling me into a much deeper lip lock. And by that I mean he was practically eating my face. He didn't pull back until I thought my lung were completely deprived of oxygen.

"Really? Knowing you it's only been a few days." I joked, but he didn't smile back

"No, I have waited almost a month. Too much time to waste on a girl." I opened my mouth to protest, but he covered my lips and used the appendage in any way possible in my mouth. "But, very worth it."

"Ya know, that's almost cheesy." He grinned as I pulled him back down, locking him in place with my arms.

A coughing from the doorway warned us both that we had company. Sasori pulled out of the kiss, but kept his arms tightly around me."What do you want?" Obviously he didn't give a damn what Alice wanted, he just wanted her gone, now.

"Well, I came to ask if you wanted to watch a movie, but I can see that you two are busy." She walked away, screaming. "Itachi, everyone's busy! Take of your pants, we're having sex tongiht instead!" I rolled my eyes, but still smiled at the crazy bitch.

"Your friend is insane." Sasori lazily commented, rubbing my cheek with his hand. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you run away from home?"

I stiffened. So, he was asking about my past now? "Well, I suppose I can tell you. Even from when I was born, my parents didn't care about me. They didn't beat me like Diana's, but they were never there for me. No one dressed me, fed me, or took care of me. But worse than that were the fights they had. Akways, they would be yelling and screaming over something. Many times I got hit in the cross fire, but they would never take the time to patch me up. I still have a few scars from it." I paused to take a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Despite everything, I loved them. I forced myself to believe that they were only trying to teach me to be independent. But one night, after a huge fiht, my mom turned to me and said that I was a mistake. She said she hated me and there was no way such a pathetic, useless brat like me could have been her daughter."

Sasori stared blankly at me. "Your mom is a bitch."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Anyone hungry? I can make some pizza." Alcie offered.

"Sure, let's watch a movie too."Thumps and crashes came from the living room. No doubt Brittany was digging through the movies and literallly throwing them over her shoulder. Just another mess for poor Alcie to clean.

"Is this house full of crazy people, or is it just me?" I asked Sasori.

"Both." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Oh haha, fuck you."

"Might as well." He smirked.

"Shut up." I growled playfully.

Sasuke's POV

"...Think we should stop her?" Sakura asked.

"None of our business." I reminded her, ducking to avoid a flying DVD box.

"I know, but I feel bad. After all Alice has done for us..." She lifted her right arm and knocked away a pillow.

"You really want to go against Brittany though?" i caught a vase and gently set it on the table in front of me.

"I suppose you're right." She agreed. Brittany finally stopped throwing everything when she grabbed one of the last movies left on the shelf.

"Eurika!" She screamed excitedly, waving the box back and forth. She opened it and popped the movie out, then closed the box and neatly put it back on the half dimalished movie shelf. Gently she placed the disc into the DVD player.

"What the hell!? Alice yelled, walking into the living room, with a few plates of pizza. "Brittany!"

The brunette gulped loudly, her heart rate picking up and sweat started to gather on her skin. "Uh, gotta go " She jumped up and dashed away from her pursuer.

Meanwhile...

"Sheriff Lanner, we found something over here." A policeman yelled over the rummaging of the burnt down house.

"What is it?" The Sheriff's peircing brown eyes landed on his deputy. The walked over in long strides, his gaze never leaving the other's face.

It's a melted camera, sir." He answered, holding up the now useless recording tool.

Lanner scowled at the man's stupidity. "What the hell would I need that for?"

"I believe the tape survived." Lanner's frowned transformed into a crooked smile.

"Excellent."

**This authoress has a request from my wonderful readers. Please *puppy dog eyes* help me reached a hundred reviews? If you don't Itachi will come after you!**

**ITachi: No I won't**

**Me: O yes you will, unless you want something bad to happen to the pretty little blond of yours**

**Itachi: *Activates sharingan***

**Me: Maybe I should...RUN!**


	25. Chapter 25

Itachi's POV

"Well damn." Alice sighed deeply, sitting at the small kitchen table, papers layed on the bar all around her, a hand supporting her head and tangle in her bangs. I found her half pissed half pouting expression to be quite cute. So occupied was she in her stuff that she failed to notice me, inches from her. She tensed when I sat behind her in her chair, wrapping my arms arond her and kissing the back of her head, but relaxed in due time.

"Something is bothering you." I stated. Asking what the problem was would prove a waste of time, as she would tell me if I brought it up.

"Well, Brittany and I have to go back to work tomorrow or we won't get christmas off this year, plus stuffing this many people in one house, the utility bills have more than doubled." I frowned at her answer, one thing confusing me.

"Christmas?" She turned and gaped at me in an uncharacteristic manner.

"You're playin' with me, right 'Tachi?" She sounded dumbstruck at the revalation that I, nor any of the others, had ever heard of this 'Christmas' she spoke of. "Well, we celebrate near the end of the year by gathering with loved ones and exchanging gifts."

"We do not honor such a holiday in my world." She held sorrow in her beautiful blue eyes, which did not belong, but almost immediantly perked back up.

"That means I get to arrange your very first!" She hugged my tightly in her excitement. "We'll all have so much fun! Decorating the entire house, baking cookies, and opening presents."

"I'm sure anything you plan for us will be amazing for everyone." My little Alice blushed and turned back to the papers, organizing them into one tidy stacks and slipped a rubber band around them all. She attempted to stand, but I refused to release her, too content with the moment to let her escape my grasp. She understood and leaned back, surrendering her freedom for the time being.

Together we sat in the kitchen, enjoying one another's company silently, until Sasuke walked into the kitchen, digging through the cabinets for something that he couldn't seem to find. "Foolish little brother, if you're having trouble findinf something you should ask for help."

"I can do it Itachi." Sasuke insisted. Alice giggled and we waited until he caved.

"Alright, I give." he sighed in utter defeat. "Where can I find some choclate?"

"In the cabinet right above you." He nodded his thanks, taking the giant choclate bar and making his escape, that is, until I stopped him. "And you are going where exactly?"

"Upstairs." He tried to leave, but again was stopped by me.

"You don't like sweets." I pointed out, eyebrow raised in question.

"Sakura does." He answered. Had I not seen the light dust of pink on his cheeks, never would I have believed it. I smirked, letting him by and returned to Alice.

"You just love to tease him, don't you?" Alice asked, curling up in my lap like a child.

"Indeed" I answered, running my fingers through her hair, gently pulling out the knots.

Alice's POV

I smirked at him, gettin up to retrieve my shopping list. "She has him so whipped."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, leaving the table and returning with a glass of water.

"But I suppose he's not the only one, right weasel boy?" I asked smuggly, but kept to my list, adding a few items and calculating the price.

My chair suddenly went back and I whirled my hed to the side, spotting a grin on Itachi's face as he tipped back my chair with his foot. I eeped and clawed at the table, trying to prevent falling. That never came. A hand on the back of my chair kept me from meeting the floor, courtesy of the smug weasel bastard. I scowled at him, crossing my arms.

"Just teasing you love." He poked my forehead as he did Sasuke. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alice!" Brittany yelled from the living room. "Alice, come quick!"

I jumped from my chair, rushing into the living room. Everyone had gathered, creating a large circle around whatever was causing all the commotion. "What's wrong?" I demanded, shoving past everyone and groaning at what I saw on the floor.

There sat three, quite confused, little kittens. One was a deep red like Sasori had been, only his eyes were aquamarine, who sat next to a blonde kitten with dark blue eyes, and finally a black kitten with purple lines across his face. "How many fucking people is the universe going to cram into my house! I'm already sleeping with the damn weasel!"

"Really?" Hidan smirked. "She a god fuck or not Itachi? Maybe I'll try her out to see for myself."

"Fuck off thong boy!" I hissed, rready to kill the Jashin.

"I think I'd rather-" He spat blood onto my clean carpet as Itachi slammed his fist into Hidan's abdoman, launching him at the wll with enough force to bust a whole through yet another sction of my house. Guess the repair man can fix both when he finally shows up. A week at most my ass.

"Alright, now then, I'll take these guys to my bathroom downstairs." I offered, scooping them all up. "Rose, could you bring the coffee pot?"

"No problem Alice." she smiled, running to the kitchen.

"Hey what's all this about?" Naruto yawned walking down the stairs, probably just getting up.

"Your buddy Gaara decided to visit." I teased. "ya know, just to have some tea, eat some tiny cakes than go back to doing...whatever it is Kazekages do."

"Really? Cool!" Naruto put his arms behind his head, giving me his infamous, yet stupid, grin. "Where is he?"

Sasuke bashed the dumb blonde over the head. "She's not being serious you dobe."

"Teme." Naruto countered.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Enough!" Sakura commanded, smacking both boys to the floor.

"Damn it Sakura, I liked it better when you only hit that idiot." Sasuke commented dryly, picking himself off the floor.

"You kidding?" Naruto grumbled. "This is the first time she's hit you. Sakura-chan's been using me as her personal punching bag for years!"

"That's only because you're such a moron." Sasuke growled out.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Sakura pulled her gloves tighter in a very threatening manner, enough to make them shut up.

"OOOkkkkkaaaayyyy..." I exaggeratered every sylable as I left, Itachi and Naruto following close behind.

I dropped Gaara and Kankuro into th tub first, pouring the semi warm liquid ovr them and was once again thankful that the poofed to their human states fully clothed. "And now for you Temari." I grinned, transforming my fellow blonde.

"Thanks kid." She smiled.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked, observing his surrounding while keeping an eye on Itachi as any good ninja *cough* unlike Naruto*couch* would do in such a situation.

"Well, that's a bit complicated. I'll tell you while I fix some breakfast, since I'm sure Kisame's minutes away from chowing down on my furntiure." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe he'll eat your recliner." Itachi kept his voice and face free of any feeling, but I knew he was teasing me.

"Fuck you Itachi." I flipped the know smug bastard off and began walking away.

"Later." He responded, confident he had embarassed me in front of my new guests.

"Sorry, Kisame's got dibs on you later." I took off, footsteps right behind me as I laughed wickedly. Itachi scooped me into his arms and then threw me over his shoulder. "Itachi, put me down!" I commanded, thrashing around, but my struggles porbably weren't doing a damn bit of good.

"Why? That wouldn't be ay fun." I need not look to know of the smirk planted on his face.

"Where are we going any way?" I asked as he took me out the back door. Not that I didn't trust Itachi, but not being able to know or see what was going on did not sit well with me.

"You'll see. You will love it." He flipped me so I rested comfortably in his arms, staring ino his onyx eyes. He smiled and leapt over the fence, taking me to only God knows where. I squirmed a bit in discomfort, but settled down as Itachi gave me a reassuring smile.

He finally stopped and set me on my feet, then pulled me forward into the trees. 'Huh, why do all my romantic moments with Itachi-kun happen in the woods? Damn you not creative author!' I thought. (Me: Why!? T-T)

My mouth fell ajar at the sight my eyes met once we brokethough the tree line. Itachi signaled that I be quiet by covered my lips with his index finger, and so I watched quietly. Snow hadbegun to fall, providing the perfect background to th frozen waterfall. Walking around the frozen solid liquid, it's glimmering in the wak moonlight dazzled me. Itachi followed me, making sure I did not slip on any of the patches of ice on the banks and small rock path located behind the falls.

"I didn't even know there was a waterfall back here." I whispered, my breath a crisp white cloud as it clashed with the cold winter air.

Itachi's POV

I bit my lip as a burst of lust rushed through me. Having avoided my feeings for yeas, I find that I am weak in fighting them. But with Alice tightly gripping my hand, her face streched into a beautiful smile and her cheeks pink as the winter air nipped them and the moon shining bright on her, what man could possibly resist?

'Damn.' I thought, leaning forward and wrapped my arms around Alice. I pulled her against me, feeling every curve through even the thick layers of clothes we wore, and kissed her hard. I refused to release her until she was surely out of breath, and groaned inside when she pulled back.

Her face had transformed into a darker, less innocence shade of red, and her lips hung open as she panted with slightly glazed eyes. I pecked her lips again and leaned down to kiss her neck, growling when a soft moan escaped her. "Itachi, stop."

I kissed her one more time before stepping back, a bit ashamed of my lack of self control, but proud of Alice's swollen lips and air deprived lungs.

"Not that that wouldn't be fun, but I really need to be able to walk tomorrow." She joked, taking back my hand and leading the way out. "Besides, I am NOT freezing my ass off out here for sex, even if it would undoubtable be amazing."

I fought the urge to shake my head and grunted my usual hn instead. "Would you like like to go to bed yet?"

"No." She yawned, blushing at her failed attempt to hide her fatigue. I chuckled and carried her home before she could object, laying her in her bed. "Damn it Tachi, said I wasn't tired." She muttered, halfway pulling off a boot before slumping back on the bed. "Take my clothes off."

I stared at her stupidly for a moment, swallowing hard. She raised her eyebrow at me and threw her hands up questioningly. Sighing I stripped her of everything but her undergarments and tried to tuck her in, but she grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me into bed. I landed right on top of her, which didn't help anything. Ignoring the feeling I rolled off, but kept our bodies together.

**Some one reviewed asking for a lemon, but wasn't signed in so I could not respond in a private message. I don't mind making a lemon, but it will be outside the story so people who don't like smut can avoid the sex scene. Which pairing(s)?**

**P.S. Merry Christmas to all my readers!**

**-Jacky**


	26. Chapter 26

Itachi's POV

Alice chuckled evily as I held her up to hang up 'decorations' on the walls. "Perfect Itachi-kun!"

"What exactly are you scheming today?" I asked, lowering her to the floor.

"Well, since our creator has spent so much time on our relationship, the others are still vague and under developed, so I'm taking things into my own hands." She smiled evily. "And when is a better time than Christmas?" Alice walked back to the supply closet, pulling out even more decorations.

"Kami-sama help them." I muttered, helping her pull a strange tree from the back of the closet.

Diana's POV

"Oh, it's so pretty alice!" I gasped, taking a cup of hot choclate Itachi handed me. The pair must have gotten up quite early to fix this up.

"What is all this?" Kisame asked, dumbfounded at the cheerful scene.

"W-what!?" I sputtered, gaping at Kisame in shock. "You really don't know?"

"No." Kisame frowned.

"It's Christmas silly!" Diana giggled. "These are decorations, like candles, a christmas tree, and of course mistle toe!"

"Speaking of which..." Alice trailed off, smirking devilishly. My mouth suddenly dry and heart pounding feircely, I dared to lift my eyes to the small branch hanging above the shark-like nin and myself.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, once again not seeing the big deal.

"It's the rule that when two people stand under the mistle toe, they have to...kiss." Kisame turned a light red (red damn you, not fucking purple!).

"Come on, get it over with already!" Alice encouraged or teased. My heart was pounding in my ears too loudly for me to determine which.

Reluctantly, Kisame leaned down just a little, and I shyly followed his lead, shutting my eyes tight.

"Good morning!" Brittany screamed, racing down the stairs and shoving me back before Kisame and I could kiss. My hot choclate flew out of my hand, staining Alice's clean carpet.

Alice's POV

'Damn you Brittany! Damn it, damn it, damn it!' I cursed as I furiously scrubbed at the carpet. Itachi stood close by, and I'm sure if we were in the Naruto world, he'd be sweatdropping.

"Alice, you've worn a whole through the carpet..." Tachi deadpanned.

I glanced at the spot I had scrubbed for ten minutes, and only saw hardwood. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed, throwing my bucket out the window. "First that bitch Brittnay screws up my plans, part of my carpet's gone and the damn windows busted! How could this get any worse!" Never scream that in a house full of ninja.

"Holy shit!" Naruto screamed as he raced across the living room, going straight through the wall and continued to run down the street.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, chasing after him. Sasuke followed close behind along with Gaara, trying to save their ignorant friend from the pinkette's fury.

I dropped to my knees and dropped my head, my bangs shadowing the top half of my face. "Why? Why does this happen to me?" I whispered, gripping my hair tightly.

Itachi lifted me off the floor and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. I sighed and buried my face in his chest, inhaling the Tachi scent. "You smell ssssssoooooo ggggoooooddddd."

I felt the vibrations as he chuckled, the sound soothing to my frayed nerves. "You need a distraction from all this for a while."

"I can think of something to do." I smirked pervertedly. Itachi rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the back of my head.

"Perhaps something everyone can do as well?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Damn Itachi, if that's how you like it." I laughed when he smacked me in the head again. "Alright, alright! How about we have a pool party?"

"Isn't it too cold for swimming?" He asked.

"We'll go to the public indoor pool. No one ever goes there, so we should be alone." i smiled, yanking me blanket over my head. "This will be so much fun!"

Rose's POV

"Poor Alice.." I muttered, looked at the damaged living room. Her ocd must be driving her insane.

"I'll go call some one to fix this mess." May offered, going to the kitchen for a phonebook.

"Yeah, you do that." nikki encouraged from the couch she had parked her lazy ass in.

"Can you cook anything Rose, un?" Deidara asked. The poor guy's somach growled loudly.

Meanwhile...

"Where did you find them?" A tall brunette man asked his partner.

"Running like crazy down town. The blonde can run like hell and the pinkette punches as hard as superman or something."

"Then why haven't they broken out?"

"We don't know."

Sakura watched the men, used her advaced hearing cause she's an awesome ninja like that.

"Oi, Sakura-chan? Why don't we just bust out of here?" naruto whispered to his teamate.

"We can't hurt them Naruto. They're not ninja, so they wouldn't survive if we went loose on them." Sakura explained. "Besides that, we need to learn how they knew we were involved."

"We need a plan." Sasuke put in. The three whispered among themselves, hatching an genious plan to save not only themselves, but their new found friends from serious shit.

Konan's POV

I relaxed on the living room couch, creasing my paper carefully to make paper swans. I smiled at the three I already created perfectly. I held up the results of my hard work and frowned at one flawed fold in the bird's head. 'How can this be? I never mess up.' I put the paper down, thinking to myself. This was not a good sign...

**Sorry about the short chapter, I was more worried about getting the chapter out then working in all the details. Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm not sure if I put this in the last chapter, but all lemons will be seperate from the actual story. I'll post them as soon as my computer stops being evil.**

**-Jacky**


	27. Chapter 27

Diana's POV

Kisame and I avoided Alice all day in hopes of preventing anything embarassing. Alice, however, seemed determined to catch us kissing, and therefore did everything she possibly could to make it happen. I glared at her, but inside I secretly hoped she would succeed in her mission. I kinda wanted Kisame to kiss me, but whenever Alice had us in her clutches and our lips were inches away, something interrupted.

Deidara and Rose destroyed the picnic plot with fireworks. The idea sounds romantic, but they measured the distance from the group wrong and ashes rained down on our heads. Next Nikki barged in the middle of an extremely romantic scene during a movie. Then dinner was ruined by a food fight started by Brittany. Could we not get a chance to be completely, utterly alone? I sighed before I could stop myself, and Kisame glanced at me.

"Is something wrong Diana?" He asked, leaning over just a bit so we were eye level.

"No, I'm fine." I fought the blush that was determined to appear on my cheeks. Obviously I lost, since Kisame's mouth twisted into his signature grin. Normally anything with such sharp teeth exposed would scare me, but strangely I felt safe when it was Kisame. Maybe I saw them more as protection than a danger?

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke or Gaara?" Alice, poking her head through the kitchen dorrway. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Um..." I thought, tapping my chin with my index finger and glancing off to the ceiling. "No, actually, I haven't."

"Just great." Alice rolled her eyes. "They're probably is some kind of trouble then." She left the and shut the door. Although that wouldn't keep anyone out, I appreciated the effort on her part. That's why I love her, after all.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Kisame looked adorable when he pouted.

"Kisame, they were my parents." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can come too. Just use a transformation jutsu."

"Right." He made the handsign and after a poof of smoke, there sat human Kisame. Everything the same except his skin was a normal peachy color, his eyes turned blue, and his hair a brown color. "Think this will work?"

"It's perfect. Now, let's get ready to go." I left to go change my clothes.

Alice's pov

I frowned as I walked up the basement stairs. 'I've checked everywhere in the entire house for them, but they aren't here. Where could they have gone?'

"Alice?" I jumped when Itachi sudden showed up behind me. I put a hand over my now fast beating heart. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Did you find them?" He shook his head no and I sighed. "This is not good Itachi. What if they've gotten themselves in trouble?"

"We will find them." Tachi soothed, rubbing my back.

"Thank you Tachi." I buried my face in his shoulder. "Now just run your fingers through my hair." He chuckled and played with my hair, careful of the few knots.

"Alice, you really should come see this." Nikki shouted from downstairs. I pulled back and glanced at Itachi before going back downstairs.

Everyone had assembled around the living room TV, piling up on the sofas, tables and floor to see. I gaped at the image on the screen, suddenly unable to think properly. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara were all on the local news station, where a too peppy blonde reporter with her cans hanging out chattered about them.

"Anybody with any information about the accomplices of these criminals is urged to give call the authorities." She switched over to the weather and Rose clicked the tv off.

For a moment complete silence egulfed the room, and we all stared at one another. Finally, Pein turned back into a badass leader like he was meant to. "Zetsu, find them." The plant obediently sank into the floor. "Everybody get packed. Bring anything you don't want to leave behind forever and if you've run out of room one of us will seal it into a scroll for you. Itachi, prepare yourself to open the portal to go home. We leave when Zetsu returns with the others."

Without a sound the group scattered, leaving only Pein, Itachi, and I. "Pein, they'll be okay, right?" I worried.

"Of course. If they could stand up to us, they should certainly be capable enough the escape your world's police." Pein assured me. "Now go."

"Right." I left the two men alone, making a mental list of what I should and shouldn't pack. Really, the Akatsuki carried enough scrolls for me to pack up my entire room, possibly the entire house, but there were some things I didn't really need or want.

Konan was in my room, waiting for me on the bed. After I walked in she locked the door and appeared in front of me very quickly. "Alice, I really want to talk to you about...something."

There was no mistaking the pinkish hue in her cheeks, or the way her eyes darted away from my face. Could it be...? "Alright." I took a seat next to her, waiting until she was ready.

"I think that I might...wel, I've known Pein since...how should I..?" Clearly Konan was having some trouble putting her thoughts into coherent words, so I helped piece the jumbled sentences together.

"You think you're in love with Pein and you don't know how you should tell him?" I smiled at her in a comforting manner. "Konan, you know Pein better then anybody in the whole world. What way would he respond to best?"

"Direct approach." The answer was instant. "He's not patient enough for anything else. But do you think I should wait until all this drama is over to say anything?"

"I would." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Pein's under a lot of stress right now, and telling him might just overload the poor man."

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at me, looking at her hands in her lap. "I'm glad I finally have other girls to talk to about something like this."

"No kidding," I scrunched up my nose in disapproval. "I mean, can you imagine trying to talk to Itachi or Kakuzu for romantic advice?" Konan and I laughed off the tense atmosphere that had built up in the room.

"How about I help you pack?" Konan offered. "I'm done with mine already."

"Thanks." I scanned the room quickly. "Could you put all my birthday presents, which are _still _in the corner, damn it all, in a scroll?"

"No problem." She began storing while I went through my closet and dresser, chucking out everything I wanted to keep.

"You are an angel Konan dear." I smirked, opening the window. "Now, I have to go get Brittany to pack instead of sun bathing."

"Don't forget getting Hidan to pack, rather than stare at Brittany sunbathing." Konan joked as I stepped out onto the roof. "Also, tell him I said drool is so unattractive."

"Sure thing." I laughed, dropping down into the back yard.

**Wow, been a while since I updated this story, hasn't it? Sorry guys. Really, if anyone feels like smacking me, I wouldn't blame you.**

**-Jacky**


	28. Chapter 28

Alice's POV

When dropping into the back yard, I expected Hidan to still be sunbathing. Or sacrificing some animal even. But no, Hidan was not in the yard at all. Instead, I stumble upon Diana and Kisame back here, sitting under the willow tree, making out. Damn, I worked hard to shove those two together and now I'm the one that ruined the moment. How messed up is that? Diana looked like fainting at being caught, while Kisame grinned. I think he was a little too happy from the kiss to be embarrassed, or maybe he never had any shame to begin with.

"Alright, well, when you two finish go pack all your stuff." I ran back inside, leaving them alone again.

Diana's POV

'I can't believe I was just caught by Alice! Oh, what is she gonna say about this later?' I panicked. My heart beat so hard it made a throbbing in my head, almost enough to give me a headache. If I didn't calm down quickly I would pass out for sure.

"Woah, calm down!" Kisame rubbed my back, trying to help. "You're heart's beating way too fast."

He could hear my heart? Okay, weird, but cool I guess. "I know, I'm trying." I started taking deep, slow breaths. "Ohmygod, Alice caught us kissing! Alice!"

"Yeah, so? She _is_ trying to get us together ya know." Kisame pointed out.

"I know, but it's just so embarrassing!" I gasped. "Imagine if it were Itachi who came out here!"

He scrunched his face in repulsion, looking rather unhappy with the thought. "Alright, you might have a point, but it's done and there's nothing we can do, so don't worry about it."

"I guess..." I trailed off before getting up. "Can you help me pack?"

"I can help you do more than that sweetheart." He gave me an adorable smirk as he led me inside. It took a moment, but his words finally sank in.

"Hey! Bad Kisame!" I scolded. He just laughed off the warning tone I used, knowing I wasn't really angry with him. I playfully smacked his arm and started walking away.

Rose's POV

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Deidara?" I warily watched as her insane...friend, lover, boyfriend? finished his latest attempt to show Sasori that explosions were true art.

"Relax, I'm a professional." He assured me, but I still wasn't entirely convinced. I mean come on, he did blow himself up in the anime. Not to mention the accident on Monday; it ended with a barbecued cat, and pancake syrup everywhere. Enough said. "Alright, ready."

He grinned happily and grabbed my hand, leading me a good distance away from the 'launch' site. Reluctant as I was, the idea of watching a mini rocket excited me, leaving me tingling in suspense. With curious eyes I watched the blonde began making a series of complex hand signs, moving so fast it was all a blur to me. Finally he stopped on one that had become common to me before a loud shout of "Katsu!"

The explosive flew up, high into the air until it could barely be seen by the naked eye. Once it reached Deidara's desired height the giant bomb exploded, separating into hundreds of mini bombs, not as powerful as average, but still packing more of a punch than ordinary firecrackers. The little bombs sprouted tiny wings, doing aerial tactics high in the sky before blowing up a few at a time. It was beautifully coordinated, until a few strayed and blew up half of the neighbor's yard. Bitchy Destiny Harper's yard, no less.

The bitch walked onto her porch, looking snobbish as ever. She examined the damage dealt to her front lawn before swiping her brown 'perfect' hair over her shoulder and strutting to us. "Seriously? I know Alice hates me, but to have to idiots like you do her dirty work? That's pretty low."

"Say what now?" Alice growled from behind us. Deidara and I shared one glance before stepping back, no longer in the cross fire. The two glared at one another, growling slightly. Itachi joined us, drawing Destiny's eye. She gasped and shoved Alice out of her view.

"And who might you be?" She bat her eyelashes at Uchiha, missing or ignoring his cringe. "Surely not a friend of that aweful tramp of a neighbor of mine, correct?"

"No." I glared. Destiny whipped her head to me, scowling. "Itachi's Alice's lover you ass!"

"Itachi huh? I like it, very exotic and sexy." She winked at Itachi, giving a flirtatious smile. Deidara shook his head and Itachi just gave her a blank look.

Behind Destiny Alice slowly stood from the ground, her bangs creating a shadow that hid her eyes. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides as a tenseness settled in the air around us, smothering me with the intensity. Everyone present turned to watch how the pent up aggression would be released, silently praying not to be a victim, and Destiny quickly placed herself behind Itachi, attempting to use him as a barrier. Seemingly calm, Alice gently moved Itachi out of her way and stood toe to toe with the cowering brunette. The standoff lasted seconds before Alice wrapped her hand around Destiny's throat, lifting her completely off the ground, and proceeded to bash in her face with her fist. After the girl's nose leaked Alice dragged her to the ground, slamming her face into the dirt repeatedly.

It was Itachi who gently lifted Alice away from the other and carried her to the house, leaving Destiny laying in a puddle of blood. Deidara looked at me, shrugged and followed them; I did likewise.

**Sorry about the short chapter (how many times have I said that?), but A few people reviewed for an update ASAP, so here she is. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, I have reached 100+ reviews for this story! Everyone go party with virtual cookies!**

**So, nobody kill me, but I plan on starting an ROTG fanfic, once Akatsuki kittens is complete. I would appreciate my wonderful readers to send me their favorite quotes. Doesn't matter if it was anyone famous, yourself, or your friends. Just funny/inspiring quotes.**

**-Jacky ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

"Sir, there's been a call about a fight a mile or so out of town. Two young ladies were reported fighting on the front lawn. They say one is brutally injured and has been left outside, unconscious." The short, slightly pudgy man reported. "It is not far from where the three captives were first spotted."

"Excellent. We will begin investigation immediately." Lanner ordered, resting his chin on his hands. "We'll catch them in no time."

"Yes sir!" The man saluted and left quickly to carry out his orders.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

"Please be gentle Deidara." I whimpered, biting my lower lips as the blonde towered over me.

"Relax, it'll just sting for a moment or so, then you'll be fine." He assured me, leaning down to kiss my forehead softly. "Now hold still, or it will hurt a lot more, okay?"

"Alright." I squeezed my eyes and linked my fingers with his left hand. I whined at the sharp pain as he pententrated my skin. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Don't move! Just hold out a little longer." He coaxed me into sitting still as he pulled it back out. "Done!"

"Not bad Deidara." Alice commented. "Now we should probably rub it with alcohol once more to be sure she doesn't get in infection."

"Right." Diana agreed, gently wiping around Rose's new ear piercing. "Finally you caved!"

"See?" Deidara gripped my hand a bit tighter. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"No, I guess not." I murmured back, somewhat embarrassed that I'd made such a big deal out of something so little. "Hey, can I have some Ice cream?"

"Sure, I'll get you a cone." Alice hopped off the table and disappeared into the kitchen to make my favorite dessert.

"So, what'd ya think?" Diana asked, holding up a mirror.

I hummed and studied the new stud in the top of my ear. "Yeah, I like it."

"See? You two should have listened to me and gotten your ears pierced years ago! plus you both look great with them!" Diana smirked, hands on her hips. "Now then, I'm going to make some chocolate cake." She left us, rolling up the sleeves of her black jackets and pulling back her short hair. Alice passed her, bringing me my cone with vanilla ice-cream and some nuts on top.

"Thank you so much!" I cried, taking the sweet treat and immediately starting eating it with abandon.

"No problem." She smiled and messed up my hair. "So, hav you guys noticed anything different about Diana lately?"

"Yes, actually. She seems less...restrained as of late." Nikki answered. "Though I don't know why."

"Maybe because she's finally free."

"Free of what?" Alice asked me. I knew she knew exactly what I meant, but Deidara looked confused, though he would never admit it.

"Of her parents." I paused to sigh through my nose, "There's no one for her to be afraid of, no one to bark commands at her."

"Except Kisame." Nikki added, "But she'd follow his orders because he would never hurt her."

"Well, that's what really matters, isn't it?" Alice concluded.

Itachi walked into the dining room from the living room with a glum expression. "Gaara has returned and Pein is holding a meeting." He left without a word, surprisingly without waiting for Alice.

"Did you to have a fight or something?" Deidara asked. "You two have been inseparable since you got together."

"Deidara we've spent plenty time apart." Alice pointed out.

"But not when we were gathering like this. He'd _always_ wait for you to catch up with him."

"Maybe it's not them, maybe it's about this meeting." Nikki proposed. "That seems more likely than a simple fight."

"Probably." Alice agreed, "So let's go and see what this is all about." We all left and took seats on the couch or stood.

Once everyone piled into the living room Pein stood, clearing his throat to stop the whispering. "The jutsu to return to our world has finally been completed. We will leave immediantly."

"Wait!" Alice protested, "What about Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara?"

"We will wait. Meeting over." Pein silently left, imposing as ever.

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

"So, would anyone like to go to the pool today?" I suggested, happy with the cheer of happiness I received as confirmation. "Right, so I bought swimsuits for everyone. I think they're still in the laundry room hanging on the clothes rack. I'll get them and start passing them out. Rose, Diana, could you two please pack some towels?"

"Of course." Rose jumped up and ran to gather some towels in duffel bags.

I walked downstairs and loaded my left arm down with swim trunks and woman's bathing suits. Once I reached the top of the stairs I had twenty people in my face, reaching out their arms for their swim wear. "Alright, that's enough!"

I handed them out as such:

Rose received a red one piece swimsuit, Diana took a puple bikini that matched her hair, Nikki got a black bikini, Brittany was given a dark shade of green and I handed May a yellow one piece. Itachi received first a joke speedo, and then an actual pair of black trunks. Hidan received purple, Kisame blue a shade darker than his skin, Pein red, Konan blue, of course, and Sasori black. Deidara got green, and Tobi orange. Kakuzu and Kakashi refused to go and Zetsu was still searching for the others. I had a two piece blue swimsuit, Temari had black, and Kankuro took black as well.

After a good thirty minutes the group was back in the living room, waiting. I grabbed my car keys and walked out, holding the door for the ones behind me until everybody had gathered outside and fought over who they would ride with.

**Yet another short chapter. Totally got distracted by the Diana's parents chapters, then the introduction of the sand siblings and forgot about the pool idea. I'll just start the next chapter now.**

**-Jacky 3**


	30. Chapter 30

Alice's POV

'God, tell me why I decided to bring _this_ group to a _public_ pool?' I groaned to myself. We hadn't been inside five minutes before a fight broke out between Brittany and Hidan, over a fucking pool noodle. I rubbed circles on my temples to ease my head, hoping the slight ache would disappear if they would just should up. Thankfully Itachi shoved Hidan into the pool, breaking up the little spat.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and laying his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I've already got a bad feeling about this." I confessed, covering his arms with my right arm. I used my free hand to brush some stray hair out of my face. I pulled away to strip off my outer clothes and then stretched out on one of the pool chair to relax. Itachi sat to my right and Temari lay on the left. I sighed contently, watching the others play in the pool. I don't now why, but the criminals from another dimension were all currently wrapped up in a silly game of Marco-polo. The thought of these 'dangerous' men playing a game designed for, and probably created by, children was utterly hilarious to me.

"Hey, who wants to play chicken?" Diana called while climbing onto Kisame's massive shoulders.

Brittany smirked at the challenge given and happily seated herself upon Hidan, commanding him forward to battle. I'll admit, I had no clue who would win this unusual line-up. Brittany was most certainly feistier than Diana, but Diana had _Kisame_ to hold her up, and she had an advantage in height as well. The grabbed and pushed at one another, neither budging in the war. Eventually though, Brittany delivered the perfect blow on the shoulder, knocking Diana slightly to the right, which she nor her partner were anticipating, and the girl fell into the pool. Brittany threw up her hands and cheered in gleeful victory and reached down to high five Hidan before falling backward off of him.

"So, who's up next?" Temari smirked from her seat, obviously enjoying herself as she watched the others play.

So Rose and May went up next, not nearly as viscous as Brittany and Diana had been, seeing as they really didn't want to hurt each other. However, Rose ended up winning because Madara, ever the buffoon in his Tobi act, had clumsily fallen backward, landing him and May in water. May came back up laughing, clinging onto Tobi as he apologized rapidly for messing up.

"Tobi's so sorry! So so sorry."

"Don't apologize, it was still fun." May pat him on the head and yelped as he grabbed her in a tight hug, squealing about how nice she was.

"How about you and red?" Kankuro suggested, a bit perversely, poking me in the side. He quickly pulled his hand away and held them up in a gesture of surrender when Itachi glared at him, Sharingan activated. "What? I just think It'd be fun to watch."

Gaara turned to him and frowned, "You should learn when to shut you mouth kankuro." Temari laughed, delighted at her youngest brother telling off Kankuro.

"No thanks." Nikki rejected, happily stretched out on her chair, lying belly down. "I don't really feel like getting in the pool just to entertain you, and I'm positive Alice would agree."

"Damn straight I do." I crawled onto Itachi's chair, a bit small for two people, but I wasn't bothered because it just meant I had to squeeze that much closer to weasel.

Kankuro huffed, "You two are no fun."

"Don't care." Nikki and I grinned at the simultaneous response before relaxing again. I grabbed a book from the bag I'd brought and smiled as two hands started to run through my hair. I absolutely loved having my hair played with and Itachi knew.

"Hey I'm hungry!" May griped, hauling herself out of the pool, an ecstatic Tobi not far behind.

"Dry off a little and I'll give you some money for the snack bar." I handed Itachi my book while I retrieved a plastic bag that contained my phone and money. "Here's twenty. Bring me back something chocolate."

"Okay!" May took off holding hands with her favorite masked ninja. Surely Madara would behave himself ina public place like this, considering how shy sweet little May tended to be.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"So, what do you wan-" I gasped as Madara tugged me back into him, caging me in his arms.

"You." He growled. His mask had obviously been moved because right now his lips were pressed firmly to my neck, though I'm sure he made sure not to leave any hickies. For now.

"H-hey, stop that!" I timidly commanded, or rather tried to command, trying to pry Madara's arms off, but we both know that unless he wanted to move them, they were staying put.

"Why not? I can just put a genjustsu so no one could see or hear us." I hummed softly when his fingers tickled my sensitive sides.

"Because, we just shouldn't!" I cried out, wiggling. I was soon released, only to be pinned to the wall, chest to chest with Madara. He bent down to kiss me, paying no attention to my halfhearted complaints. I had no problem making out with Madara, I just didn't want to in the hallway at the town's indoor pool! "Stop it!" I hissed, giving a small nip to his bottom lip.

"Bad girl." He teased, his eyes glowing. Shivers raced through me, but right now I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. He had a funny way of doing that to me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to bite if you'd behave yourself." I whispered, staring at the floor. I could feel my cheeks burning and if he saw he'd tease me for sure. I quickly maneuvered away and headed for the snack bar, determined not to let him try anything else today.

* * *

><p>Nikki's pov<p>

'If Madara dared to hurt May...' I grumbled in my head as I turned to my back and glanced at the clock. The pair had left a good fifth teen minutes ago. They should have been back by now, since it was still rather early and a line was unlikely. I'm well aware that Madara _is _rather affectionate to her, if practically molesting some one can be considered as such, but that doesn't mean that slippery snake won't do anything bad to her.

"Hey," Alice leaned over Itachi to put her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. She's fine." She gave me a reassuring smile before pulling away to snuggle against Uchiha.

"Not so sure..." I whispered, sure that no one but Itachi could have possibly heard. His eyes darted to me, and I could tell that he found my discomfort a bit amusing, that sadistic bastard. I glared and turned back to the book in my lap, determined to ignore these idiots for the remainder of our little outing.

**Really short, I know, but oh well. I hope the May/Madara fans enjoy the slight fluff, or what ever you wan to call it.**

**-Jacky**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, I just realized that it's been an entire two years since I began writing this fanfiction. No wonder I'm getting a bit tired of it. I should probably get it done soon. I've gotten way into Hetalia and got a cute little idea for a Canada x oc story, but I won't start until this is done. **

Nikki's POV

Okay, so I'm a bit impatient and decided that I'd waited long enough for Madara and May to return, which has now taken a good thirty minutes, instead of the five minutes it usually takes. So I tucked a book mark into my book and threw it to Alice to stuff into her large tote bag full of everything- except snacks. Alice gave me a quick glance and rolled her eyes. I'll never understand why she puts so much faith into these damn Uchiha men, when they're all really fucked up in the head. Grumbling under my breath about damn perverts, I made my way to the snack bar, which was unfortunately closed. 'They must of went to one of the restaurants nearby, since they've been gone so long.' Of course Alice would tease me when I returned, telling me that I shouldn't have been so worried and that may was absolutely fine.

An arm wrapped around me from behind, covering my mouth and nose with a damp rag. I held my breath and tried to fight them off, but who ever it was, they were stronger than me. I kicked and dealt a blow to the shin, but it didn't work. If anything my kidnapper only got more aggressive and squeezed me with the arm around my waist. I couldn't help myself from finally taking a deep breath to help my swimming head, but my vision faded more, rather than clear up like I'd wanted. The grip on my loosened, but I couldn't help it in myself to struggle anymore. My only hope now was that somebody would come to my aid, distasteful as the concept of rescue was for me.

Alice's POV

"Hi guys!" May cheered, carrying bags of food with her, along with 'Tobi', who also carried a ton of food. Whatever they'd bought smelt good to me. I squirmed away from my Uchiha pillow to dig into one of May's bags. My mouth watered a bit when I pulled out a sub sandwich with chicken breast smothered in marinara sauce, mushrooms and mozzarella cheeses, a small fry included.

"May, sweetheart, I swear to God, I fucking love you." I snapped off a big hunk quickly, but made myself chew slower to savor the flavor.

"Geez girly, you really like these sandwiches, don't ya?" Kankuro teased, accepting a turkey something or other. I don't know what it was, and I don't care.

"No, she's just in love with anything and everything that's Italian style food." Diana supplied. I mentally thanked her and took another big bite, then washed it down with some water. "Seriously, it's kinda strange how much she loves it."

"Yeah, one day she's gonna be chunky if she eats so much." Rose teased, poking my tummy. I glared at her and flicked one of my French fries at her.

"Don't be a hater Rose." I reached forward to the sandwich May held out and passed it to Itachi. Pausing, I watched him rip the wrapper off and look at Chicken parmesan, identical to mine, aside from the mushrooms. He slowly brought it to his mouth and took a small bite. He must of liked it, since he didn't say anything, but ate a bit quicker. "See? 'tachi likes em too."

"Well, that still doesn't make them healthy, or less fattening." Rose argued. She herself took her subs with a small portion of meat with tons of vegetables and always on wheat bread. At least she wasn't a _total_ health nut. I wouldn't be able to live with her if I weren't allowed to have my chocolate every now and then.

I glanced back up to the clock, wondering where Nicki had gotten to. She should have returned long before now, since she's too lazy to go look at every restaurant that was close by. "Hey Itachi, could you come with me to look for Nicki?"

Itachi immediately got on his feet and made to follow me, when Kankuro interrupted, "Why do you need him? Surely that girl can take care of herself. I bet she's got lounging out somewhere by herself."

I turned on my heel, thankful to Itachi, who moved out of the way, a knowing smirk on his face. Getting right by Kankuro's chair, I gripped the edge tightly and flipped it over, sending the idiotic ninja sprawling on the floor. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up? You don't know a damn thing about Nicki, so don't talk about her as though you do. She would _never_ purposefully do anything to worry. I'll admit she might laze around some where away from us, but she would have called me."

"Look girl-" "Kankuro, shut up." Kankuro snapped his mouth shut, not daring to talk back to his younger brother. "This woman has taken us in, no questions, fed us, and even went so far as to have entertainment. It is rude and disrespectful to say anything to offend her."

"Aw." I cooed, messing up his unruly red locks, "You're just so awesome!" I pet him some more, until I thought he might be considering how to murder me. "Alright, let's go!" Leading the way out the door, I scanned every hallway for signs of Nicki. Itachi did the same, sharingan activated. We searched every square inch of the place, but Nicki had most obviously left the building. "Itachi, what are we going to do?"

He looked at my with his beautiful black eyes sympathetically. "We ask the security. You told us that most places had cameras that record everything, so those need checked." I nodded and held his hand as we walked to the small security office at the back of the building. Inside an African American man sat, intently watching the cameras, monitoring for anything out of the ordinary. "Excuse me sir, we need some help."

"Yes?" He turn in his chair, standing and adjusting himself to face us. "What can I do for you two?"

"Our friend's gone missing and..." I took a deep breath to steady myself, "we think something's happened to her."

"Alright, I can check the tapes if that will make you feel better, but I'm sure she'll return in a little while." Still he sat back in the chair and rewound the tapes. My eyes flashed from one monitor to the next, keeping an eye out for any glimpses of red. I barely caught something on the upper right screen.

"Hey, right there she is!" He hit play and we watched as Nicki walked all over the building in her search for May and Madara, but she eventually made her way back to the snack bar, probably assuming they'd left. A dark blotch moved behind her, and then a man sprung out of nowhere, grabbing hold of poor Nicki. "Oh God, no!" I choked on a pitiful sob, unable to stop myself. Itachi squeezed my hand, but didn't take his eyes off the screen, obviously memorizing every detail to help.

"Damn Earl!" The security personal jumped up, punching 911 into the phone on his desk. He waited only a second before an operator picked up. "Yes, hello? I work at Joe's indoor pool in downtown. I'd like to report a kidnapping." I could hear the operator's voice, but not enough to know what it was she was asking him. "Yes ma'am. Teenage girl about..." He looked to me quickly, "How old is she?"

"She's twenty." I answered, gripping Itachi's hand tighter. Who ever took my best friend would quickly discover they'd taken the wrong girl once they were found. I'd make sure to personally fuck them up like I'd never fucked some one up before. And guess what? Since we were leaving this dimmension anyway, I might as well go out with a bang, right?

"Alright, a teenage girl about twenty years old, long red hair, and black eyes. She seems to have her earlobes pierced. Alright, thank you." The man put his phone back down and turned to us. "They're alerting every city cop and the state troopers to be on the look out for girls with this discription and road blocks are being set up. I'm sure the police will find your friend in no time."

"Thank you sir." As we left I couldn't help but think of how wrong he was. Our cops were completely lazy, so their was no way they'd find Nikki before she ended up in a body bag or in the river. 'Good thing I've got some pretty good insurance right here.' If anyone could find her, the Akatsuki could do it. Now, I just had to tell them all the news and keep May and Rose from freaking out. Diana might, but I'm sure Kisame can handle her himself.

**So, I promised some one *cough, cough*Akatsupure*cough* that this chapter would be out about a week again, which I am VERY sorry for. T-T But here it is, so I hope no one hates me for the long wait.**

** -Jacky**


	32. Chapter 32

Alice's POV

"What?" Sasori asked, monotone but obviously he was pissed off. I'd known him and Nikki were close (as in really, really close) but I had no idea the usually uncaring ninja would be so upset by the news of her kidnapping. Though I suppose that I really should have expected such.

Making sure not to move far from my weasel shield in case he snapped, I repeated myself. "Some one took Nikki while May and Tobi were gone."

May sobbed into Tobi's shoulder, muttering something. Tobi practically hissed something back, but so quietly only Itachi and I were close enough to have heard, although I couldn't tell exactly what he had said. Each of my friends reacted differently to the news, some in ways that caught me a bit off guard, Rose in particular. "We will return to Alice's house and have Zetsu locate the girl. Then we shall get her back." Pein ordered.

May's POV

"Some one took Nikki while May and Tobi were gone." Alice repeated after Sasori's exclaim of disbelief. I buried my face into Tobi's chest, getting the front of his cloak a bit damp from the tears rolling down my cheeks. His hand tangled itself into my hair and his other arm wrapped around my waist, though he stayed silent. I knew it was only because we were around the others and if he spoke, he would have to sound loud and oblivious, which wasn't soothing at all.

"Damn it!" I whispered, clenching a fist in his cloak. "This is my fault. If my fat ass hadn't wanted some food, Nikki wouldn't have worried about me and left the others to search. She'd be here, safe.."

"Shut up." Madara hissed into my ear, careful not to be too loud. "It's not your fault, and you are most certainly not fat."

"Oh Damn it all to hell!" Rose screamed, startling everyone in our small group. "I'm tired of this kind of shit always happening to my friends! I'll rip those bastards to shreds!" She truly did look ready to kill anyone who stood in her way of saving Nikki, almost like she'd just snapped.

"Here here!" Brittany agreed. Of course she would, since Brittany loved any and every excuse to mutilate another person. And of course all the rest of my friends agreed full heartedly, which they didn't have to say aloud for it to be obvious. Alice looked absolutely more livid than anyone, aside from maybe Diana. The two had little in common, but both had one particularly interesting habit that no one had seen in quite some time. Normally Diana and Alice, along with Nikki, were quick and professional in getting revenge. They never waited, just went straight for the kill, although every option was considered before a single move made. Now however, they looked fierce, like great hunters would. A look beyond anger was screamed on both faces. Eyes that once held warmth were cold and calculating, as if they'd take their time with this, play with the prey slowly before ending it. With a quick, soft whimper I moved a bit behind Madara, not knowing what either would do right now.

Once, years ago Diana had looked at a boy who seriously hurt me with those same eyes. He'd pushed me from the top of the playground, and so I'd broken my leg in the fall. Alice cooed me, trying to stop my crying along with our teacher, but not Diana. She'd stood near by, watching said boy with hawk like eyes and continued to do so since the offense. I watched as she scared the piss out of him, giving him a livid stare until he felt her eyes on him every where he went. About three months after he'd had a nervous breakdown, swearing up and down that Diana wouldn't leave him alone, even in his dreams, she put him in the hospital with a broken leg. I'd never been so afraid of one of my friends before. Luckily I had Nikki and Alice to shield me. No matter how terrifying Diana was, no way could so overcome both of my friends. But now Nikki was kidnapped, and Alice shared those same eyes with Diana.

"Let's go home guys." Alice slung her beach bag over her right shoulder. In total silence we departed to our cars and conversations of how to handle to situations erupted in each vehicle.

* * *

><p>Le car de Alice~<p>

"Woah, calm down!" May still had tears running down her face, even as Madara tried to comfort her. I doubted he's normally so nice, even to her, but the poor thing had practically bawled her eyes out earlier. "We'll find her soon, I promise."

"Alice is right. Zetsu will find her, and then we will retrieve her." Madara didn't bother to keep up his Tobi impression, seeing as only May, Itachi and myself were in the car. Plus the tinted windows would keep the other Akatsuki members from knowing, if they decided to peek through the back glass at us. "Stop crying."

"But I can't!" I glanced in the rear view mirror to May, surprised at the somewhat aggressive tone she had taken. Such a sweet young girl sounding so full of malice toward her own lover was not normal at all. "I'm just so worried." I sighed as her voice returned to normal and she buried her face in Madara's shoulder. I peeked at Itachi, but he only stared out the dash, probably wrapped up in his own thoughts about something or other. Maybe he was considering where his little brother had disappeared to. It had been a while since they'd come back to the house, and while I know they are capable of nearly impossible feats, it seems likely that they'd gotten lost. But we could worry about them later, they were being held captive like Nikki.

* * *

><p>El car de Diana<p>

"So, did you see anything that could possibly tell us where to find Nikki?" I asked Sasori, who was seemingly moping about Nikki's vanishing, although I'm sure he was doing so much more than whining in his head or thinking about how unfair life was to him. Although he refused to answer any of Diana's questions, no matter the subject.

"Just give up." Kisame suggested. "When Sasori gets really angry he talks less then Itachi." He gave me a grin to help soothe my nerves, knowing I needed the small gesture. "I didn't know that was possible, but trust me, it is." I gave a dry chuckle at the teasing.

"Perhaps we should put more time and energy into our strategy for when we find her then useless chit chat." Konan suggested from the back next to the red head. "We may encounter obstacles that we haven't seen before, or are unprepared to face." Her mind drifted back to her origami paper, and now she supposed she should have sensed that her paper was a sign of unpleasant events in the future. But she would not be caught off guard again.

"Konan has a valid point. We will begin discussion as a group once we've returned." Diana turned at just the right moments to see Konan give Pein _the_ smile, and she could have sworn, if only for a second, that Pein had _that_ look in his eyes, but she didn't have the time to process the information at the moment.

* * *

><p>Inside Rose's ride<p>

"I swear I'm going to kill every last one of them!" Deidara, for once, decided that if he wanted to live to choose his next words very carefully, and the fire practically scorching him from the driver seat told him he was absolutely correct.

"Rose, you know I think you're sexy as hell when you're pissed, but maybe you need to calm down, just a little." He winced as those intense blue eyes locked onto him, seemingly glaring a hole through his skull. Of course she couldn't continue for very long, seeing as she had to watch the road, and Deidara was more than grateful.

"Calm down? Calm down! **Damn it Deidara, don't you DARE tell me to Calm the fuck Down!"** Deidara flinched away from the harsh tone, but suddenly noticed something he hadn't before. Behind all the rage in Rose's eyes, he saw fear and worry. Plus, he was quite sure tears were gathering in her eyes. "I'm just...My best friend's gone missing, and I'm helpless to do anything about it."

"It'll all be ok, I promise. We'll just go get her and everything we go back to the way it was." He smiled as she took a deep breath, and he filled with the same satisfaction he got from his bombs. It's a good thing he'd spent years learning how to defuse less artistic bombs as well.

* * *

><p>In Brittany's Crazy Car<p>

"Holy mother shit Bitch, watch where you're going!" Hidan yelled in the passenger seat as Brittany clipped a mailbox on Hidan's side. "Who the hell taught you how to drive!"

"Your mom, now shut the fuck up!" Brittany screamed back, slamming the brakes in time to miss getting hit by a pickup truck at a four way intersection. Temari gripped the edge of her seat, teeth clenched and body tense, ready to spring out of the car at any sign of impending doom.

Kankuro sat next to her, not fairing much better. "Hey, how about slowing down a little?" He leaned away as the two maniacs up front turned to look at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They yelled simultaneously before continuing to fight with one another. The two sand siblings shared a look and Temari briefly considered _why_ in the hell did she refuse to ride with Rose. Sure she was pissed as hell, but she didn't look to be nearly as dangerous as this Brittany girl right now.

* * *

><p>Nikki's POV<p>

I blinked a few times to clear my vision from the lingering black spots and winced as my head throbbed. Thankfully the lights in this room were not bright, and saved me from an even more severe headache. 'What the hell?' It took me a minute to remember what had happened to me, how I'd been kidnapped from the pool by some strange man. Nothing in the room I was in gave me a single clue as to where I was. The only thing here was me, a table, and the handcuffs keeping me trapped to the table. One door stood alone to my left, but no windows.

I jumped when the door slung open, revealing a middle aged man, casually walking in and sitting in the chair across the table from me. "Ah, hello my dear. Nice to see you're awake."

"Where the hell am I you freak!" I pulled on the cuffs, trying to get myself free so I could lay this guy out. "Who are you? Let me go!"

"My, my, so demanding." He ginned, a broad, fake, overly toothy smile that looked like it belonged to a psychopath. "My name is Sheriff Lanner and you, my dear, are in so much trouble."


	33. Chapter 33

Nikki's POV

"It's illegal to hold me here without a warrant for my arrest." The man smirked at me and said something like bring it in. A younger looking man, perhaps a deputy, wheeled in an old television set with a VCR. He put a tape in and I watched, wide-eyed, as the tape showed us leaving Diana's house after we'd murdered her parents.

I growled as he grabbed my chin, making me look at his ugly face, and he grinned wickedly at me. "And now with you and those little friend of yours, we'll lead the others right to us."

"You think you stand a chance against them?" Scoffing, I barely kept the insults from rolling off my tongue and getting this psychopath angrier before help could arrive. "Sasori will rip you limb from limb himself."

"I think you're putting too much faith into these friends of yours." He circled my chair, much like a shark. I glared at him, warning him with my eyes that if he came even a step closer, I'd personally tear him throat out before he could escape me. "What's a group of stupid teenagers to the U.S. government?"

"Apparently a lot, since they get away with anything they want in this town." Lanner's hand struck my cheek and knocked me to the floor, out of my chair. The deputy who was still in the corner started to help me up, but lanner raised a hand, signaling for him to stop. A small bit of blood dripped down my chin because I accidentally bit my lip when he'd hit me.

"Learn some respect for authority bitch. No food or water Kenny." He turned and left me alone with the deputy, who at least gave me an apologetic look before leaving as well, probably to guard my door from the outside. Hopefully I won't be here for much longer.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

Pein had sent Zetsu out to locate our missing members quickly, and in the meantime demanded that everyone load the cars with everything we wanted to take. Apparently we were teleporting out of here as soon as we possibly could. I sighed and tried to stay awake, but it was so cozy to just rest against Madara's shoulder, and I had been awake for longer than usual. The news of Nikki's kidnapping were so shocking I couldn't sleep, but now that dawn was approaching the adrenaline wore off and my exhaustion was hitting me hard. "How do you *yawn* think Nikki's doing right now?" I asked the small group in the living room consisting of Rose, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Katy.

"I'm sure she's 'kay. That girl's really tough." Katy nodded, as if agreeing with herself.

"Katy's right. Nikki isn't one to just give up when things get a bit difficult for her." Rose reminded. She was currently sitting behind Deidara, braiding small sections of his hair at a time. If she kept this up Dei-Dei would soon have a full head of them. Of course she'd remove them, but maybe I'd take a picture or two, just to remind myself how hilarious he looked. But of course this entire situation was dragging my attitude down and even something that would have normally brought me into a laughing fit did nothing.

My heart practically jumped into my throat when Zetsu phased through my floor. "Damnit Zetsu!" I yelped, then gave Brittany a dirty look for snickering at me.

"Have you found them." Pein needs to be informed that he doesn't look threatening while eating a Hershey bar.

"Yes, she is being held at a police station in downtown along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, although I don't believe she knows they are there yet." He came completely through the floor and the black side, who'd been strangely quiet spoke up, "**Let's just hurry up and kill those bastards so we can go home."**

Everyone quickly got ready to leave, making sure to being whatever was significant to them since we probably wouldn't ever come back. However, I did still lock up , just in case we needed this place for anything, like an escape from the Naruto universe. The house was paid off and May could call to have all the utilities shut off on the drive.

* * *

><p>third person POV<p>

Sakura opened her eyes and looked to her two companions. "I can sense them. Let's go." The boys nodded and in a flash they were gone, leaving the police officers on guard to scratch their heads in confusion. In the ductwork of the building they scanned room after room for Nikki, who they had learned was being held captive here through a concerned deputy. He spoke of how cruelly a man named Lanner was treating her and how he snuck her food, even though he wasn't suppose to. It took little time to find Nikki, but by now word had spread through the building. everyone was taking precautions, and although these couldn't possibly stop the leaf min, it slowed them slightly.

They found Nikki in a small room with no windows and only one door, where a young man stood on guard, talking to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring more." The guy apologized as he unlocked one of Nikki's hands and handed her an apple.

Nikki took a large bite out of the apple and swallowed before replying, "Don't worry about it. I know you sneak in what you can. Are there Not any cameras here?"

"No, or there would be evidence that he'd treated you with cruel or unusual punishment, like when he slapped you."

"He's an ass." The obviously hungry girl chomped on the fruit some more, taking huge bites.

"Without a doubt." He paused, licking his lips and sighing. "So, you think your friends can really bust you out of here?"

"Positive. They're.." She thought for a moment, trying to use an appropriate word to describe the ninja and her not so normal bffs. "They're special." The man chuckled, but didn't reply to that.

Sakura ripped the air vent, catching everyone's attention, and jumped into the room, followed by the boys. She broke the restraint on Nikki's wrist while Sasuke approached the guard. "What's the quickest way out?"

"Follow this hallway and there's an emergency exit door at the end." Sasuke nodded and Sakura picked up Nikki so they could run.

"knock him out first." The red head ordered, pointing to the guard, who was startled and a bit nervous. She smiled and continued, "Well if you're conscious they might suspect that you let us out, right?" The guard nodded only once before Naruto hit him in the back of his head. They left, happy to find the door easy to find because it was marked. Cops were emerging from around the corner at the other end of the hall and started shooting at them, but dodging wasn't hard for them. Nikki pulled her cell phone out as she squinted her watery eyes due to the wind and called Alice.

"Hello." Ever monotone Itachi picked up, which didn't surprise Nikki in the least.

"It's Nikki. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and me are heading to the house." There was mumbling off a moment before itachi instructed her to go to the park and to tell Sasuke to copy the symbol Alice was going to send. Shortly after hanging up a strange symbol was sent to her phone and Nikki directed them to the park. She handed her phone to Sakura and watched as they skillfully began setting up for the jutsu to take them home.

Meanwhile the others had just reached the police station, where a man stood outside wearing a trench cost and had multiple officers behind him, all armed with guns. "About time you troublemakers showed up," He smirked cockily, totally oblivious to Sasori's death stare, which was starting to give a couple of the girls goosebumps.

With out any warning whatso ever Sasori lunged at the man, literally ripping him to shreds. As in, he was ripping the man to pieces with his bare hands, without any weapon of any kind in a completely gruesome way that almost made Rose throw up. Madara/Tobi had covered May's, otherwise she would have. A few of the other men left like the cowards they were, but a select few remained, aiming their guns at the Akatsuki. The rest had gotten back in the cars, waiting for the puppet to finish, since he didn't need any back up. When he finished and reclaimed his seat in one of the cars they took off, following by cops called in as backup from the neighboring cities.

They drove to the back where Sasuke and Sakura were carefully adding the remaining details to the seal. Everyone ran to them, adrenaline rushing as the police pulled up. One shot was fired, nearly hitting May before she was picked up and carried by Madara, who used his body as a shield. Itachi reached the edge of the seal first and began making the proper handsigns. He only couldn't get the seal to work, but Konan and Pein would join him and together they could do it. The center of the seal filled with the group and all their things as the police closed in, but now that the three were all working on the seal, it took little time to transport them all. The police covered their eyes as the seal lit up, and when they looked everything had disappeared including the strange circle that had been there before.

Alice sat up, groaning heavily as every beat of her heart made her head throb with pain, and clutched at the back of her head. Her friends were all here, some awake and some not, but everyone seemed to be fine, if not a bit disorientated. "Did we make it?"

"Yes." She gasped in surprise as Itachi pressed her to his chest, but relaxed quickly. They were all safe and sound here, at least, for now. She glanced to the sand and leaf nin who were all up and huddled together close by. "What now?" She adressed them.

Naruto smiled softly, taking on one of his rare looks of wisdom and Alice made sure to pay close attention to every word he said, "We're going to return to our villages."

"No fighting?"

"No." His smile got bigger. "Your my friends now, you hear? And I never betray a friend like that." Alice got caught up in his smile, smiling herslef. So, maybe it wasn't one of his longest speeches she'd heard, it stilll brought the same level of happiness and assurance. "See you soon. You'd be stupid if you think I'm not visiting."

"Me too." Sakura added. "It's nice to have another girl beside Ino or Hinata to talk to. Maybe we can take a shopping trip sometime." She winked and they turned to leave. Kakashi and Gaara took a bit longer, looking at each other for a breif second before Gaara gave a curt nod to Pein and they followed.

"So, what now?" May asked.

Alice thought for a moment, not sure herself. "Well, I guess we just enjoy ourselves. Make the most out of our new lives."

**I feel like this ending is totally crappy and rushed, but I've been on this idea for two years, and it has gotten old to me. Maybe I'll come back and edit later, but don't hold your breath people. So, for the last time on Akatsuki Kittens, Thank you for reading and all the wonderful reviews. **

**-Jacky**


End file.
